Power Rangers Magical
by Show Expert 1
Summary: Our world was a peaceful place. That all changed one day when demons known as etherious came and desire to ruin all humankind. Mavis, a magical wizard, has gathered five brave warriors to face this threat. They are Power Rangers Magical!
1. Intro

Power Rangers Mag-I-Cal

Far, far away in our world….

(Gray: Blue Ranger)

….there's a power out there

(Gajeel: Black Ranger)

Power Rangers, Go

Power Rangers, Go

Power Rangers, Go

Our hearts are the key

(Natsu: Red Ranger)

All we need to do is believe

(Lucy: Pink Ranger)

Power Rangers, Go

Power Rangers, Go

Power Rangers, Go

Aaah Aaah Aaah Aaah

Rangers

(Erza: yellow ranger)

Turn on the power, Power Rangers

Mag-I-Cal

(Mavis)

Turn on the power, Power Rangers

Mag-I-Cal

(Mirajane)

Turn on the power, Power Rangers

Mag-I-Cal

Go

Power Rangers Magical


	2. Believe in Magic

Out near a country house, a young boy that seemed about five years old with pink hair and a scaly white scarf was playing on his own. He lived out with no one around.

"Natsu!" The boy looked to see his father coming out of the house. Natsu looked a lot like his Dad. "Natsu, have you seen your older brother anywhere?"

"No." Natsu said.

"He knows I don't like it when you two boys go off on their own." His father said. "Well, Zeref is a smart boy. I'm sure he'll handle himself fine." Natsu's father thought his oldest son would be safe. However, an explosion came out of nowhere and knocked Natsu's father off his feet.

"Daddy!" Natsu said as he ran to him. His father tried to get up and he saw four figures walking towards them. One was an actual skeleton in a purple robe with a headpiece and carrying a staff. The other was a large guy with blonde hair with his arms and legs black. The third looked like a woman with green hair. She wore a purple outfit with her hands like talons and bird-like feet. The final one looked like a normal guy with dark purple hair tied in a long ponytail. He wears a black jacket with a flame pattern and grey pants.

"Oh look. There are humans." The man said.

"What shall we do with them, Mard Geer?" The lady asked.

"What we were born to do with humans, Kyoka. We destroy them!" Natsu's father didn't know who or what they were, but he saw they were in trouble.

"Natsu, run. Run as fast as you can. Fine your brother and get out of here." Natsu's father said as he tried pushing him away and encouraged him to run. Natsu did what his father told him and started running. One of them shot a blast and knocked Natsu's father down.

"Tempester. Keyes. Grab that one." Mard Geer said as the other two grabbed a hold of Natsu's father and held him down.

"What about that little boy?" Kyoka said.

"You leave my sons alone." Natsu's father said.

"I have no interest in that one. He was smart to run." Mard Geer said. "As for this one, he should have when he had the chance."

"I don't know what you are or what you want, but I'm not going to let you harm my sons." Natsu's father said.

"I'm afraid there's only one thing I want from humans." Mard Geer said with a sinister look in his eyes. Natsu kept running and ran through the woods. However, he heard a large explosion go off and when he looked back, he saw it came from his house.

"Dad!" Natsu screamed. No one was aware of it, but that day started an adventure that would change Natsu's life.

…..

Twelve Years Later

In a city known as Magnolia, there was a certain place known as Mystic Star. It was a place where people could work out and grab a meal. One guy who had dark blue spikey hair was doing some bench presses. He felt the burn as he pushed up and down.

"Don't tell me that's all you got, Gray." Gray looked over to meet a guy with black long hair in spikes and piercings. He put the barbell back to speak to that guy.

"Like you could do any better, Gajeel?" Gray said.

"You want to test me and find out?" Gajeel said. While those two were arguing, two girls sat at a counter. One had long red hair with a yellow blouse and blue skirt with black boots. The other was a blonde with her hair in a tail to the side with a pink shirt and pink skirt. While they were doing some homework, they watched those two argue.

"Boys. Do you know what their problem is, Erza?"

"What might that be?" Erza asked.

"They're all macho idiots that think all you need to solve a problem is two fists."

"I suppose you're right, Lucy." Erza said. "Of course, one should never back down when faced with a challenge."

"You actually encourage this?" Lucy said.

"She might. Erza, you're considered the toughest girl around." A lady with long white hair with part of it held up above her head and wore a purple dress. "By the way, here are your banana and strawberry smoothies."

"Thank you, Mirajane." Erza said as they both took the smoothies. Meanwhile, Natsu came walking into the place. He wore a red shirt and jeans that looked torn up around his black boots and he still had that scaly white scarf with a backpack hanging over his back. Lucy looked over by the entrance and noticed him.

"Hey, who's that?" Lucy asked as Erza turned around to look.

"I don't know. I've never seen him before." Erza said. She looked back at Lucy and saw she had a spacy look on her face. "Lucy, are you okay?"

"He's kinda cute." Lucy said. Natsu walked over to the counter and took a seat with Mirajane walking over to him.

"Hi. Can I get you anything?" Mirajane asked.

"Just some water." Natsu said and he pulled out a picture of him with a slightly older boy with black hair. "You wouldn't happen to know if you saw anyone that looks like this guy with the black hair, would you?" Mirajane looked at the picture.

"Sorry. I don't think I have." Mirajane said as she hand him his water. Natsu looked at the picture and he was wondering where his brother was. Mirajane went in the back and she felt something go off. She pulled out her phone and saw this was an urgent matter.

…..

Unknown Hyperspace

Out in a place between dimensions, a giant cube was floating around in there. Inside that cube was Mard Geer and he sat upon a thrown. It's been twelve years in the making, but Mard Geer finally gathered all that was needed for him to attack.

"The time has finally come. Kyoka, Tempester, and Keyes, our time is here." Mard Geer said.

"Those humans won't know what hit them." Kyoka said. "They're screams of fear and pain will be music to us."

"We shall bring catastrophe upon all." Tempester said.

"The prologue of our stories have been written. Now is the time for the first chapter to be written." Keyes said. "Though, it will be a bore story for no one can stand in our way."

"That's right. Those humans shall learn their place." Mard Geer said.

….

The Woods

Out in the woods just outside of Magnolia, there was an old building that no one seemed to have used. Mirajane walked over to the building and went inside. Outside, the building looked old and abandoned. Inside, it looked clean, livable, and had a couple computers.

"Mavis, I'm here." Mirajane said as she placed her bag down. She saw a ball of light fly around and it transformed into a young lady with long blonde hair in a white, pink, and blue dress with wings in her hair. "Mavis, what's the matter?"

"Mirajane, I sense a great evil power and it's coming here." Mavis said.

"What is this evil?" Mirajane asked.

"One that I feel cannot be stopped by me alone." Mavis said. "The time has come to find five warriors to combat this evil." She seemed serious, but then she let out a bright smile. "That means we'll be having new friends." She formed a ball of light in her hands. "I call upon five brave warriors with pure hearts to fight for humanity." She shot out the ball of light that passed through the walls and split into five orbs.

…..

Magnolia

Gray changed into his blue shirt and jeans with Gajeel in a black top and beige pants. Both of them were on their way out, but two orbs of light passed right through them. Then, they saw their bodies disperse in blue and black stardust and flew off.

"Did you hear something?" Lucy asked Erza, but two of the other orbs flew into them and the same happened to them in pink and yellow. Natsu left a while ago and was on his way out on the road until the final orb went to him and the same thing happened to him in red with him dropping his bag.

….

The Woods

All four of them were teleported to the building into the woods. All of them landed in a dog pile with Lucy right on top of Natsu.

"Hey! You're the boy I saw earlier!" Lucy said.

"Hi." Natsu said as they all got up and all wondered what happened and where they were. "What is this place?"

"No clue." Gray said.

"Welcome!" All of them looked and saw a chair spin around and they all met Mavis. "Welcome to my home. My name is Mavis Vermillion. You must be the five warriors."

"Five warriors?" Erza questioned.

"Yes. The five warriors who have been chosen to save the world." Mavis said.

"Okay, kid. That's adorable, but you need material on your jokes." Gray said.

"I'm afraid this is no joke." Mavis said as she used her magic to demonstrate. She flew into the air and landed on her feet. All of them were astounded by what they saw.

"How did you do that?" Lucy said.

"It's all magic, of course." Mavis said. "Everything I'm telling you is the truth. See for yourself." Mavis shot a blast of magic and brought up an image of Mard Geer on the computer. "This is Mard Geer. He is the leader of a race known as etherious."

"'Etherious'? What are those?" Erza asked.

"They're a group of demons." All of them looked behind and saw Mirajane was there as well.

"Mira? Are you a part of this too?" Erza asked.

"In a way." Mirajane said. "Etherious are demons that view us humans as vile and disgusting creatures like insects. They only have one purpose and that's to destroy all of humankind."

"No way is this real." Gajeel said.

"It is!" Natsu said as he could never forget Mard Geer's face. "That's the same creep who attacked me and my family. He took my Dad from me and I'm pretty sure he has something to do with my brother disappearing."

"So you already know what we're up against." Mavis said. "Etherious are evil with dark power. The only way to fight dark magic is with light magic and that's where all of you come in. You will be the Power Rangers."

"You can't be serious." Lucy said. Mavis formed magic again and gave each of them a phone shaped like a fairy with a tail.

"I am. These are your magic morphers." Mavis said. "By pressing the center button inside and saying 'Magical Energy Unleashed' you will morph and be given great power."

"Oka. I think I'm out of here. This is just nuts." Gray said and all of them were in agreement. Natsu was hesitant about just leaving.

"Hey, let's go." Lucy said as she grabbed his arm and pulled him along.

"Guys. All of this is true. The fate of the world depends on it." Mirajane said.

"Leave it, Mira. We can't force them, but I have a feeling they'll make the right choice." Mavis said.

…..

Mard Geer

Mard Geer used a monitor to view the world and their first target was going to be Magnolia. He looked into the woods and saw Natsu and the others roaming the woods behind themselves.

"I think this will be a perfect target." Mard Geer said. "Five humans are all alone in the woods. Anything can happen in the woods. Tempester!"

"Yes?" Tempester asked.

"Send down the tartaro soldiers and lead the attack on that city." Mard Geer said.

"Of course." Temepster said.

…

The Woods

All five of them were trying to find their way back to Magnolia and just forget what they saw. Natsu was actually leaning towards the idea if it means he gets answers.

"You guys. I think she was serious about us saving the world." Natsu said.

"Yeah right." Gray said and just realized he never him before. "Who are you anyway?" Before Natsu could answer, soldiers in armor with spears and clubs appeared out of nowhere and attacked.

"What's going on? Who are these guys?" Lucy said. One of them grabbed her and pulled her back. "Let go of me." All of them moved in while they all tried to fight back. Gray ducked under one and kicked it back. One of the soldiers grabbed him and tossed him to the ground. Lucy tried to get free from the one that had her. Another one came at her, but she kicked it back. The soldier that had her tossed her to Gray.

"Hiya!" Gajeel tackled one, but one grabbed him by the arms and the other by his legs and tossed him towards Gray and Lucy. Erza pounded against one. She tried to hit another, but it grabbed her arm and waist and tossed her to the others.

"Back off." Natsu said as he took the spear and struck him with it. Two of them grabbed his arms. He tried kicking his legs, but a third grabbed his legs and tossed him to the others. All of them saw they were in trouble and were surrounded.

"What's with these guys?" Gray said.

"What do we do?" Erza asked. Natsu felt his hand against the morpher and that's when it came to him.

"Mavis said these would give us power." Natsu said. "I say we do this." There wasn't much else they could have done as they all got up and opened up their phones.

"Magical Energy…." All of them held up the phone to their heads, pressed the button, and thrusted it forward. "…Unleashed!" Magic energy was released that pushed all the soldiers away. Each one of them stand in an enchanted forest of their respective colors: Natsu red, Gray blue, Gajeel black, Erza yellow, and Lucy pink. Fairy like creatures flew around them and placed their uniforms on and then came their helmets. Their outfits held silver belts with white gloves and had that same fairy symbol in gold on their chests. Natsu's helmet was designed like a dragon, Gray's a devil, Gajeel's a minotaur, Erza's a unicorn, and Lucy's a pixie.

"Power Rangers!"

Back at the base, Mirajane and Mavis detected that they morphed.

"Mavis, they did it! They morphed!" Mirajane said.

"Good. Send them to Magnolia at once. There's trouble." Mavis said. The teleportation began and all of them were being carried away.

"We're teleporting!" Gray said.

"Where are we going?" Lucy asked.

"We're gonna save the world." Natsu said.

…

Magnolia

Tempester was bringing havoc all over the city and destroyed everything he could. The rangers arrived and intercept him from going any further.

"That's enough." Natsu said.

"Who are you?" Tempester said.

"You want to destroy everything, you'll have to get through us first." Natsu said as all of them went to attack. Tempester tried fighting off all of them, but their new powers gave them great agility and reflexes.

"Swoosh!" Tempester had wind swirled around his arms and tried attacking all of them, but they all jumped up. First, Gray and Gajeel jumped in and gave him and powerful punch. Then, the girls with them giving him a kick. Natsu added the final touch by giving him a strong kick and pushed him back.

"This power is amazing!" Erza said.

"I feel like I can do anything." Gajeel said.

"So this is what it feels like to be power rangers." Natsu said.

…

The Cube

Mard Geer and the others were viewing the entire battle from their base. None of them were expecting something like this.

"'Power Rangers'?" Keyes questioned.

"What are power rangers?" Kyoka said. Mard Geer used his telepathy to communicate with Tempester.

"Tempester, fall back for now. We're dealing with an enemy we know nothing about." Mard Geer said. Tempester did as he was told as fire formed around him and vanished.

…..

The Base

Natsu and the others went back to the base. All of them were amazed at what they just did. None of them knew they could do something like that.

"Amazing, right?" Mavis asked.

"Yeah." Gray said.

"I can't wait to tell everyone about this." Lucy said.

"I'm afraid you can't. No one must know what we're doing." Mirajane said.

"I know none of you asked for this, but it was my magic that brought you all here." Mavis said. "Each of you have magic on your side as well and magic has limitless possibilities. I just need to know if you're all in to save your world."

"You can count me in. I owe that Mard Geer guy a lot of payback." Natsu said. All of them were in agreement as well for them to save their world.

"Welcome, Power Rangers Magical."


	3. Natsu's Gentle Approach

"Yuck! Nasty bug!" Natsu, as a child, said. He was about to squish it, but another boy with black hair came in and stopped him.

"Natsu, don't do that. You wouldn't like it if someone squashed you." The boy said.

"Why not, Zeref?" Natsu asked. "It's just a bug. Who cares about what happens to it?"

"That's not true. Someone out there probably does." Zeref said. "It's just an innocent little creature that wouldn't hurt anyone. Everything that's alive has a heart, Natsu. When something has a heart, it has feelings and we must treat those with feelings with respect." Seeing his brother became too much for him and everything just disappeared. Natsu shot up from his bed. That wasn't just a dream he had. It was also a memory of his brother.

…

The Cube

"So what exactly are these Power Rangers?" Mard Geer asked. Knowing there's actually some resistance, he needed a plan that will remove them.

"From what I can understand, they're humans with extraordinary powers." Kyoka said. "They also run around in those brightly colored spandexes. Yuck."

"They have some power to them." Tempester said. "However, they never felt the true power of our kind. We'll send them to their doom."

"I have no doubt about that, but I say we create someone capable of the task." Mard Geer said. "Keyes!"

"Yes, Master?" Keyes asked.

"Go down to the human's land." Mard Geer said. "I want you to use your powers and create a new etherious. Let's put these brightly colored fools to the test. We need to build our empire with new citizens anyway."

"As you wish." Keyes said as he dispersed into purple streaks.

…

Magnolia

Keyes went down to Magnolia to find something that he can use to bring the rangers down. He looked around and saw a motorcycle and its driver trying to sound impressive to some people.

"Yeah. My ride's got some serious horse power." The driver said.

"Is that a lot of power?" Keyes asked as he came up.

"Better believe it." The driver said as he turned to face him, but he and everyone got scared as they saw Keyes and started running away. It was the motorcycle that Keyes wanted either way.

"If this contraption holds power, the power shall be used for our purposes." Keyes said. "First, let's add some etherious touch." Keyes held up his staff and unleashed dark clouds. "Let darkness flow into you and breathe life for the first time." The clouds morphed the bike into a monster. It stretched out and embraced its new body. It was a silver metal creature with a wheel and a motor on its chest. "Welcome….Motororo"

"How's it going? Thanks for that. I always hated that arrogant rider." Motororo said. "So what do you need me to do exactly? There must be some reason for this."

"Yes. My master seeks that you destroy the humans who go by the Power Rangers." Keyes said.

"You got it. I'll go circles around them." Motororo said.

…..

Magnolia High School

It was the middle of the school day at Magnolia High. Lucy looked over her new morpher at her locker while trying to keep it hidden.

"Lucy!" Natsu called out. With a little help from magic, Natsu was able to get his own place in town and attend Magnolia High. Lucy acted quickly and put her morpher away.

"Hey! You enjoying Magnolia High?" Lucy said.

"When you've been out on the road as long as I have, it's kind of a drag." Natsu said.

"Dumb bug." Natsu looked and saw someone kill a fly. Normally, Natsu wouldn't mind, but Natsu felt like he had that dream for a reason now. He doesn't have any problem taking on these etherious monsters, but he's thinking his brother would handle things differently than fighting.

"Come on. The others are saving a table at lunch." Lucy said as she led the way and Natsu followed. Erza, Gray, and Gajeel were at a table together with Lucy and Natsu coming by. "Hey."

"Hey, guys." Erza said.

"How cool is it that we're actually rangers?" Gray said.

"Don't' care. I'm just glad that I get to fight someone." Gajeel said. "Why am I even here? Just because we're fighting together doesn't mean we have to hang out together."

"You don't have to be a jerk. We're all a team now." Lucy said.

"Seriously." Erza complained.

…

Ranger's Base

Mirajane was a couple years older than the rangers so she didn't worry about school. Mira was in the process of working on something for the team.

"How's it coming, Mira?" Mavis asked.

"Great. They're all coming along well." Mirajane said.

"That's good. The rangers are going to need these weapons to face this evil." Mavis said. She saw a crystal ball light up. It was used as an alarm system and she could see Motororo causing trouble.

"What is it?" Mira asked.

"Trouble. Contact the rangers." Mavis said and Mira understood.

…

Magnolia High School

All of them heard their morphers go off. All of them were careful not to let anyone see as Erza answered the phone.

"What is it, Mavis?" Erza asked.

"Rangers, there's trouble happening in the city. Find a safe place to teleport and head there." Mavis said. Action was calling and they all answered as they got up and got moving.

….

Downtown

Motororo was given a squadron of tartaro soldiers and he was destroying everything in his sight.

"This will get those rangers to come out. Come out, come out wherever you are." Motororo said. The rangers teleported near the place and followed the trail of destruction.

"This way!" Erza said as all of them got moving, but Natsu was having second thoughts.

"Hold on." Natsu said. He wanted to go and fight, but he didn't want to feel like he betrayed what his brother taught him. "My brother once told me that when something has a heart, it has feelings and should be treated with respect."

"Are you serious? You want to be nice to monsters?" Gajeel said.

"I just want to try it my brother's way. He was a smart and gentle guy." Natsu said.

"No thanks. You want to be a peacekeeper or something, go join the Supreme Court." Gajeel said. "I rather just beat that thing down until there's nothing left."

"A little rude, but Gajeel's right. Those things aren't going to listen to reason." Gray said. "Let's go. We can't waste any time." He along with Erza and Gajeel went on ahead while Natsu stayed behind with Lucy there for support.

"Natsu, what made you think of doing something like that?" Lucy said.

"Just a memory I had." Natsu said. "I mean with him gone, it's all I have. I figured I should at least try it his way to see how it goes and honor his memory. Come on." He and Lucy went in a different direction to try an approach of reason.

….

Motororo

He continued his way of destruction. While he was trying to find the rangers, he was enjoying himself as he continued to destroy everything.

"Hold it!"

"About time." Motororo said as he saw Natsu and Lucy run down some stairs. "Tartaro soldiers, get them!" The soldiers went to attack, but Natsu pushed them out of the way for him to get to Motororo. Lucy kicked one down and grabbed the weapon of the other to pull in and kick that one down as well.

"Natsu, wait!" She tried to go after him, but a few of the soldiers grabbed her.

"Stop!" Natsu said as he faced Motororo. "Look, this isn't my style, but I just want to talk."

"Say what? I thought power rangers fight." Motororo said.

"Believe me, I like to, but I won't." Natsu said. "My brother told me that those who have a heart have feelings and should be treated with respect. I want to know why you're doing this."

"It's what I was created to do." Motororo said.

"Look. Maybe we can work something out." Natsu said.

"You think I have a heart? I've got news for you." Motororo said. "Just take a listen and maybe you can see why I'm doing this?" Natsu did that as he tried to block out all other sounds and focus on the heart alone. After spending so many years out in nature, he was more in tune with it. However, he couldn't hear a thing.

"I can't hear anything. You don't have a heart." Natsu said.

"Exactly!" Motororo said as he shot out an energy blast and knocked Natsu off his feet.

"Natsu!" Lucy said as she pounded one of the soldiers off and pushed it out of the way. Motororo set to finish him, but Lucy grabbed his arm and stopped him.

"Get off!" Motororo said as he pounded Lucy off and gave her a strong hit in the stomach and tossed her into the ground.

"Lucy!" Natsu said as he rushed to her aid. Motororo charged right at both of them. Natsu tried kicking him, but he blocked it. Natsu tried again, but he grabbed Natsu's leg and tossed him into a table.

"Who knew humans were so pathetic?" Motororo said as he walked towards Natsu to finish him, but a chair was tossed and hit him in the head. "Who threw that?!"

"Natsu!" Erza and the others arrived just in time to help them.

"I'll help Lucy." Gray said as he ran over to her. Erza and Gajeel helped Natsu stand as Gray helped Lucy over to them.

"Told you they wouldn't listen." Gajeel said.

"Are you okay?" Erza said.

"I tried it my brother's way and it failed." Natsu said. "I've always looked towards Dad and my brother for guidance. Now that they're both gone, I don't know what to do." All of them felt bad for Natsu. He tried to honor his family and failed at it.

"Just ask yourself something. What is it YOU want?" Gajeel said. Natsu got back on his feet for he already knew what he wanted.

"I want nothing more than to destroy these monsters." Natsu said as he stood out with his team. "Let's do it." All of them pulled out their morphers and were ready to fight.

"Magical Energy, Unleash!" All of them morphed and all were set on destroying the etherious. Mirajane was able to get in contact with them.

'Rangers, focus on your magic power and call on your weapons.' Mirajane said.

"Right. You heard her." Natsu said. All of them focused on magic within and channeled it through their arms as they shot it out and unleashed their weapons. Once they got them, they charged for the enemy.

"Magic Wind Sword!" Erza said as she slashed a few soldiers with a sword. She gathered win around her blade and released it on them. "I'm the Yellow Magic Ranger and we never give up."

"Magic Ice Trident!" Gray said. He spun a trident around against the enemy. He unleashed a cold beam and froze some of them. "I'm the Blue Magic Ranger and you're getting the cold shoulder."

"Magic Iron Club!" Gajeel had a giant club with a handle for him to hold on. He bashed it against some of the soldiers. He thrusted forward and sent one crashing into a wall. "I'm the Black Magic Ranger and you're all going down."

"Magic Light Whip!" Lucy twirled a whip around against some. She got it around one's ankle and tossed it. "I'm the Pink Magic Ranger. You guys got nothing on us."

"Magic Fire Shooter!" Natsu had a dragon head-shaped weapon in his hand and went after Motororo as he slammed his weapon against Motororo. He opened it up and unleashed fire and fried Motororo as he was pushed back.

"Who do you think you are?" Motororo said.

"I'm the Red Magic Ranger and you're rampage ends here." Natsu said.

"I don't think so." Motororo said as the others regrouped.

"Hey. It looks like our weapons can come together." Lucy said.

"Let's try it out." Erza said. Gajeel's club was placed over Gray's trident. Erza placed her sword on top and Lucy redrew her whip and placed it like a trigger. Natsu placed his weapon up front. Natsu held it out with the girls placing their hands on his shoulders and Gray and Gajeel went up front and got down on one knee.

"Magic Cannon!" Natsu said.

"Hold on. Can't we talk about this?" Motororo said.

"Fire!" Natsu said. The dragon head opened up and fired a magic cannon blast. Motoro got blasted and ended up being destroyed. All of the rangers cheered for their victory.

"Don't celebrate, Rangers. The tale of Motororo has only reached the climax." All of them looked to see Keyes arrived on the field.

"Whoa! Is that a real skeleton?!" Lucy asked with her being a little freaked out.

"Who are you?" Gray said.

"I am Keyes. The Black Archbishop to Master Mard Geer. I am also one with this power." Keyes held out his staff. "Breath of demon and spirits of sake, make this minion reawake!" He shot out a dark stream that empowered the remains of Motororo and revived him, but this time as a giant.

"How are we suppose to fight that?" Erza asked.

'Not to worry, Rangers.' Mavis said. 'We've created something else for you. Call upon your Zords.'

"Don't know what she's talking about, but let's do it." Natsu said as they focused their magic.

"Magic Zords!" All of them shot out beams of magic into the sky in different hiding places. Natsu's was a dragon that flew out of a volcano. Gray's was an ice devil that burst out of a glacier. Gajeel's was a minotaur busting out or a mountain. Erza's was a unicorn running through a meadow. Lucy's was a pixie that flew out of a forest. A brilliant light shined in the city and all of them arrived.

"Those things are awesome!" Gray said.

"Let's give them a spin." Natsu said as they all jumped in their zords.

"You're little toys can't stop me." Motororo said as he shot out a few blasts to slow them down. Natsu's zord breathed out fire and blasted him. Gray's zord flew around and slashed his trident against him. Gajeel was next as his zord walked in and pounded against Motororo.

"These things got some serious power too." Natsu said. "Hey, it also looks like they can come together as well. Let's try it out."

"Yeah!" All of them agreed and their zords combined. The minotaur bent it's arms and legs together and split it's body to become the legs. The dragon came down on top and folded in half to become the chest. The ice devil and the unicorn folded their bodies up and each had a hand come out and became the arms. The pixie folded up and landed on top with a face coming out and attaching to it to the pixie. All five of the rangers were in a cockpit with a console for each of them

"Magic Megazord!"

"Wow! Look at this thing!" Lucy said.

"It certainly has some power to it." Erza said.

"You really think that will stop me?" Motororo said as he went to attack. He tried striking his fists against it, but that didn't work. The Megazord gave him a strong hit and pushed him back. "Give me a break."

"We'll break something. Let's end this. Magic Sword!" A sword appeared in the Megazord's hand and they were all set to end this.

"Magic Slash!" The sword gathered magic energy all around them and placed it in the sword. The Megazord slashed down against Motororo as he collapsed and was destroyed with all of them cheering over their first major victory.

…..

Ranger's Base

Natsu stared at the photo of him and Zeref. He tried taking the route he would take and it ended up being a failure. Lucy came up behind him and saw something was bothering him.

"Is that your brother?" Lucy asked as the others gathered.

"Yeah. He's a few years older than me." Natsu said. "He seemed to have disappeared when my Dad and I were attacked. I can't help, but wonder what became of him. I tried doing things his way and that didn't work."

"There's nothing wrong with honoring the memories of those close to you." Mavis said. "What you did today was a noble effort."

"Don't give up hope. Your brother might be looking for you." Gray said.

"Yeah. Until then….I'm going to do this my way and stop those heartless monsters." Natsu said. All of them were glad to hear that with all of them fully committed to destroying Mard Geer and the etherious.


	4. Stuck in a Web

"Alright, come at me." Gray dared Natsu with the gang at the Mystic Star. Now that they're rangers, they need to hone their fighting skills. Natsu and Gray were using the gym area as a little sparing. Natsu started out with some spin kicks that Gray avoided. Gray tried hitting Natsu, but Natsu grabbed him and flipped him over.

"Nice moves." Lucy said as she walked over.

"Just got lucky." Gray said.

"Yeah. That's it." Natsu said with sarcasm.

"Mind if I give it a try?" Lucy asked, but neither of them were sure. "What? Don't tell me it's because I'm a girl."

"Alright. What's the worst that can happen?" Natsu said as the two scared off against each other. Natsu was the first to make a move, but Lucy outmaneuvered him as she grabbed him by the back of his shirt and tripped him up.

"Whoops." Lucy said.

"Not bad, but not good." Natsu said as he grabbed her arms and had her pinned down.

"Careful. You two are pretty close. This is a public place, not a make-out place." Gray said. Both of them realized how close they were and moved back from each other. With all the fun they were having, none of them noticed the blonde man in a suit coming in.

"Lucy!" Luc noticed the man and she was shocked beyond belief.

"Dad?!" Lucy said.

"Dad?" The guys questioned.

"Dad, what are you doing here?" Lucy asked.

"I came here to take you home."

"What!?" Lucy said.

"What's going on over here?" Erza asked as she, Gajeel, and Mira came over.

"Lucy's claiming this guy is her Dad and he's saying he's taking her home." Gray said.

"This is Jude Heartfilia. Dad, I'm not going home." Lucy said.

"Yes, you are." Jude said. "I already have staff at your Aunt Anna's and is packing your stuff. You're coming home." He didn't even stay so he and Lucy could talk about this. Lucy wasn't liking this and neither were the others.

…

Keyes

Keyes was looking around Magnolia. He was trying to find something that he could change into an etherious to destroy the rangers.

"The human's world seems to be as weak as the humans themselves." Keyes said. "What else to be expected from the ruling race of this world?" He looked around to try and find something. He looked up and saw a spider on a web with it wrapping a fly in its webs. "Hello, little arachnid friend." He held up his hand and the spider crawled on it. "The spider weaves its webs and traps it's victims by draining the fuel of their life. You will be useful." He held his staff over it and the spider was given power into it and it transformed. It jumped out of his hand and turned into its new form in a human shape with a large spider abdomen for a back. A spider with its back legs as human legs, the front two legs used like arms, and the others hanging on its sides with an X on top of it's back.

"Whoa! I actually have arms and legs. I'm even taller."

"I welcome you, Spiderrot." Keyes said. "I've taken your spider abilities and filled them with etherious power. You don't have waste time with webs when you can drain the life force out of your victims with just a bite. In exchange, Master Mard Geer wants you to destroy the Power Rangers."

"You got it." Spiderrot said. "I'm going to have one heck of a meal."

….

Mystic Star

After seeing Lucy's father, she decided to tell the others about what's going on. It wasn't something she was proud of, but she felt like being caught in a web herself.

"So what's your Dad's deal?" Gray asked.

"He and I never got on the same page." Lucy said. "He always tried to run my life the way he wanted to. He cares more about his business. Things got even harder when my Mom passed away. So one day I decided enough was enough. I ran away from the mansion I grew up in and came here to live with my Aunt Anna."

"Mansion? You mean you're rich?" Gajeel said, but Erza hit him for missing the point.

"Lucy, if you don't want to leave, just tell your Dad." Natsu said.

"It's not that easy. He doesn't take no for an answer." Lucy said. "I'm sorry guys, but I better get going. He's probably waiting for me at my Aunt's."

"Guys!" Mirajane said as she came running to them with urgent news. "Mavis just contacted me. Another monster has appeared."

"But what about my Dad? He's going to get real mad at me if I don't show." Lucy said.

"Go deal with your Dad. We'll take care of this." Natsu said as all of them headed out. Lucy hated that she had to bail on her friends, but it needed to be done.

….

Spiderrot

People were running fear from Spiderrot. He was trying to bring out the rangers and actually felt offended when people called out "spider!"

"Isn't a little stereotypical to fear me just because I'm a spider?" Spiderrot said.

"Hold it right there." He turned around and was faced with the four rangers.

"You must be the rangers." Spiderrot said.

"And you must be a big ugly bug for us to squish." Gray said.

"I never did like spiders. Let's get him!" Gajeel said as all of them went to attack. Gajeel tried a kick, but Spiderrot pushed him out of the way. Gray tried a few hits, but Spiderrot slashed against him. Erza rolled under his attack and kicked him back.

"I thought you guys would put up more of a fight." Spiderrot said.

"You asked for it." Natsu said as he jumped and tried to kick him, but Spiderrot moved away. Natsu swung his arm back, but Spiderrot grabbed a hold of it and held him down. Spiderrot sunk his teeth in his arm and Natsu could feel his energy being drained. Spiderrot pushed his body of the way and a light came out of him and he ate it. Natsu demorphed and was unconscious.

"Yummy!" Spiderrot said.

"Natsu!" Erza called out.

"What did you do to him?!" Gray said as he tried to hit him, but Spiderrot blocked it and grabbed a hold of him.

"Same thing I'm doing to you." Spiderrot said as he bit Gray's shoulder and Gray felt his energy being drained as well. Spiderrot pushed Gray away and the same happened to him.

"Gray, no! You're going to pay for that." Erza said.

"I don't think so." Spiderrot said and shot out webs from his mouth. He ensnared Gajeel and Erza together and had them stick. They tried to get out, but the threads were too strong. "I can't get free."

"Me either." Gajeel said. Spiderrot walked over to them to finish his meal.

"I got a nice meal out of this." Spiderrot said as he sank his teeth in both of them and drained their life fore out of both of them as well. "I thought the rangers would be more of a challenge. Too bad." He left the four of them there and now Lucy was their only chance.

…..

The Cube

Spiderrot made his way to the cube and reported in. He claimed he beat all the rangers and Mard Geer and the others were quite pleased with this.

"I did it. I got all of them." Spiderrot said.

"Excellent work." Mard Geer said.

"You sure you got all the rangers?" Tempester asked. Having faced them for a moment himself, he had an idea to what they could do.

"Yes. We must be certain that all of the colored heroes have met their end." Keyes said.

"I think so." Spiderrot said.

"You 'think'? You must be certain." Kyoka said.

"Did you get all five of them or not?" Mard Geer asked and that's where Spiderrot was seeing the problem.

"Wait. 'Five'? I only got….four of them." Spiderrot said and the pleasure went to anger.

"Which one did you not get?" Mard Geer asked.

"Well….I got red, blue, yellow, and black." Spiderrot said.

"You didn't get the pink ranger." Kyoka said as she grabbed him by the head. "Get back down there and don't come back until you get the last one." She shoved him out and he got running so he does not get like a lady that mad.

….

Lucy

Lucy watched as some men were moving some of her stuff out of her Aunt's home. She tried talking to her father, but Jude wouldn't listen. Anna, who looked a lot like Lucy, was trying to speak to Jude about this.

"Jude, you can't do this." Anna said as they walked out. "If Lucy doesn't want to leave, you have no right to force her."

"My decision is final. Lucy is coming home." Jude said.

"Dad, please. I want to stay here." Lucy said, but Jude was too stubborn.

"Lucy, I'm not hearing another word about this." Jude said. "I need someone to take over my business in the future and that's going to be you. Go pack the last of your things." Jude walked away to make sure they had everything.

"I'm sorry, Lucy." Anna said. "Layla warned me how stubborn he is. I never knew what my younger sister saw in him." Lucy could see no way for her to get out of this. She heard her morpher go off and backed away to answer it. She pulled it out and made it look like she was on the phone.

"Hello?" Lucy said.

'Lucy, the other rangers are down.' Mirajane said on the other line. After the battle, the other rangers were teleported back to the base and were trying to be treated.

"What happened?" Lucy asked.

'This spider etherious has the ability to capture a person's life force when he bites them.' Mirajane said. 'Mavis is doing what she can, but it doesn't seem like her magic can revive them. You're the only one left. Lucy, you need to do something.'

"Lucy, it's time to go." Jude said as Lucy hanged up.

"Dad, I can't. My friends need me at the moment." Lucy said.

"Lucy, you can call all these friends of yours when we are home." Jude said. "We're leaving now. Get in the car and let's go." Lucy might have backed down from him before, but not this time when so many are in trouble.

"No. My friends need my help and I'm going to help them." Lucy said and took off.

"Lucy! Lucy, you come back here!" Jude called out, but Lucy was the one this time who just kept going and wouldn't listen.

….

The Park

"Where are you?" Lucy said as she was calling out for Spiderrot to show himself. "Get out here, spider and give me back my friends."

"Up here!" Spiderrot jumped down from a tree and landed across from her. "So you must be the last ranger. Once I have your life force, I'll have a whole set."

"I don't think so." Lucy said as she pulled out her morpher. "Magical Energy, Unleash!" She morphed and tried fighting on her own. Spiderrot swung his arms, but Lucy flipped back and kicked him in the chest. Lucy grabbed a hold of him. She started driving her knee into his stomach. "Spit….them…..out!"

"You'll have to do better than that." Spiderrot said as he pushed her off and slashed against her. Spiderrot was a tough one and Lucy is facing this foe all on her own.

…

Rangers' Base

Mavis was using her magic to try and get the other rangers to wake up. Mirajane was trying to analyze a way for them to beat Spiderrot.

"It's no good." Mavis said. "Without their life force, my magic has nothing to flourish with."

"Hold on." Mirajane said as she finished her analysis. "I think I just found a way that might help us."

…..

Lucy

Lucy was struggling to fight off against Spiderrot herself. Spiderrot slashed against her and got a hold of him with him ready to take a bit out of her.

"Don't worry. Once your energy begins to drain, it won't hurt." Spiderrot said.

"Don't think so." Lucy said as she got her arm free and pounded him across the face. She kicked him in the gut and jumped back to gain some distance to form a plan.

'Lucy!' Mira said through communication. 'Lucy, you need to strike the X on his back. It's the only way to free the other rangers.'

"Got it." Lucy said.

"Time to catch my meal." Spiderrot said as he shot out his web, but Lucy jumped over it and was right over him with her spotting the X.

"Magic Light Whip!" Lucy used her whip and lashed right on the spot.

"No, not there." Spiderrot said as he was beginning to feel sick to his stomach. "I don't feel so well." He tried to hold it in, but couldn't hold it in and upchucked all the life force he swallowed. The life force found its way back to the others and they were all awake. "Aw man. I feel sick."

"It's about to get worse for you." Lucy said as she powered up her whip. "Stellar Lashing!" She lashed her whip around and landed each strike. Spiderrot couldn't hold out anymore.

"I'm squashed!" Spiderrot said as he ended up getting destroyed.

"Good riddance." Lucy said.

"It's not over yet." Keyes said as he arrived.

"Not you again." Lucy said.

"Breath of demon and spirits of sake, make this minion reawake!" Keyes unleashed the dark cloud and revived Spiderrot as a giant.

"Lucy!" She looked and saw the others morphed to help her.

"You did it!" Erza said.

"Thanks for helping us." Natsu said.

"No problem. Now let's finish this spider." Lucy said.

"Magic Zords!" They called upon their zords and all of them combined together "Magic Megazord!" The megazord was fully formed and ready to crush that spider.

"Weave your way out of this." Spiderrot said. He shot out webs around and the megazord was caught in it.

"These webs are strong." Gray said.

"We've got to get out." Lucy said as they tried to get themselves free. Spiderrot grabbed a hold of them and sink his teeth again as he tried to drain them of their power. "He's draining our power. We've got to do something."

"The Magic Sword!" Gray suggested.

"Good idea." Natsu said. They called upon the zord and sliced free with Spiderrot getting slashed. They slashed against Spiderrot and pushed him back.

"Magic Slash!" They built up power in the sword and slashed down on him.

"Oh man. Here comes that bad feeling again." Spiderrot said as he collapsed and was destroyed. All of them were glad of their victory, but this might have been Lucy's last mission.

…

Lucy

"Here goes." Lucy said as she braced herself. After the battle, she went home to confront her father. She took a deep breath and rounded the corner, but there wasn't a sign of her father anywhere.

"Lucy!" Anna called out as Lucy headed up. "There you are. Are you alright? You just took off."

"I had to help my friends with something. Where's my Dad?" Lucy asked. Anna handed over a letter. Lucy took it and read it.

"Lucy, I'm sorry I couldn't be there in person, but I had an important matter that couldn't wait. After you left, Ann and I had a little talk. When I saw you run off like that, I actually saw a bit of your mother. You remind me so much of her and I realized that she would want you to be happy. So I've decided that you can stay where you're really happy. I love you, Lucy. Never forget that."

"It seems like even stubborn men have their shining moments." Anna said. Lucy was so scared and now she's so happy. With high hopes and feeling free now that things will get better for her, she's actually waiting for when she sees her father again.


	5. Cycle Race

"I beg thee for forgiveness." Keyes pleaded as Mard Geer was not satisfied with their latest actions. "There's no way of knowing how strong the Power Rangers truly are."

"They're actions do not concern me, but they are becoming a nuisance like the insects they are." Mard Geer said. "We need to exterminate them somehow before they infest more of my plans."

"We need a new monster with real power." Tempester said.

"I have a better idea. We need a monster with some speed." Kyoka said. "The rangers can't fight what they can't catch."

"Not a bad idea, Kyoka." Mard Geer said. "Tempester and Keyes, go down to the human's land and find something we can use for speed against our enemies."

"Yes, Master Mard Geer." Both of them said and headed out. Mard Geer stood from his throne and was on his way out as well.

"Master, where are you going?" Kyoka asked.

"I must head out on my own." Mard Geer said. "That….problem….of mine is going to show up soon. You're in charge until the next time I return."

"Of course." Kyoka said and Mard Geer left.

…

Magnolia High

At the high school, a whistle went off and Erza and Gray ran as fast as they could. It was gym class and they were doing dashes. Gray and Erza raced from one end of a track all the way to another. Gray was pulling out, but Erza was the one that finished first.

"Nice work. Keep working hard and you might win this trophy for the upcoming race." The gym teacher said as he gestured to the trophy with a gold figure on it. "Last two and we're done for the day!"

"I almost had you that time." Gray said.

"You seem to be getting faster." Erza said.

"It's all thanks to these." Gray said as he pointed to his new running shoes. "These red cheetah sprint shoes give you an extra spring in your step. Great for running." The two of them sat on the bench and Gray changed his shoes.

"You know that you're doing most of the work, right?" Erza said. "While they do look impressive, you're doing all the running." Gray didn't get the chance to respond as some water splashed n Erza. "Who thinks they can just…." Erza saw who did it and her words got stuck in her throat

"You look like you needed to cool down, Erza." A man with blue hair and a face tattoo said with his gym clothes.

"Hi….Jellal!" Erza said.

"Hey. You two doing okay?" Jellal asked.

"Yeah, but I think you should probably shoot some of that water in Erza's mouth." Gray said.

"I'm fine." Erza said.

"Okay. I'm going to go get changed." Jellal said and ran back to the school. Erza felt a little embarrassed that she didn't really get to say anything to Jellal.

"You are so into him that's adorable how you stuttered." Gray mocked with a chuckle. Erza just pushed him off his seat and he hit the ground. That was just when Tempester and his soldiers arrived with others running scared.

"Rangers. I hope this isn't a bad time." Tempester said.

"Tempester?! What's he doing here?" Erza said.

"Looking for trouble." Gray said as he and Erza went to fight. Gray ducked under a club and kicked one in the stomach. He got back up with a spin kick against one. He grabbed one other and tossed it into the fence. Erza flipped around and jumped for a split kick.

"Didn't anyone tell you not to interrupt classes?" Erza said. She dodged a spear strike and kicked a soldier in the back. Tempester went to attack her as he swung his arm at her, but she flipped back and kicked him in the gut. "What do you want, freak?"

"What Master Mard Geer desires: your doom." Tempester said as he continued to fight her. While they were fighting, Keyes had his sights on that trophy.

"A reward for the fastest. Speed is just what we need." Keyes said. Gray was pushed against the fence, but he took the solider and bashed it against the fence and tossed it over. Gray looked and saw Keyes was about turn the trophy into a monster. Gray used that speed of his to stop him.

"No you don't!" Gray said as he tackled Keyes. However, Keyes was able to release some of his power and it was heading towards Gray's shoes. Keyes got up and tried to whack Gray, but he dodged it. "Too slow with those old bones?"

"You'll meddlesome ways will cost you at some point." Keyes said. Keyes' power entered Gray's new shoes and transformed them into a monster. They grew into a monster with a red tracksuit with a cheetah's head.

"Oh man! That feels good." The monster said. He looked and saw Keyes get kicked down by Gray.

"It's over, you bag of bones." Gray said.

"Not quite." Gray turned around and saw the monster come out of nowhere with great speed. He tackled Gray and pushed him over the fence. Erza noticed what happened.

"Gray!" Erza called out to see if he was hurt, but Tempester knocked her out of the way.

"Hm. Not the target I intended, but it still serves our purpose." Keyes said. "I welcome you, Racerin."

"Great to be here." Racerin said. Gray got up and saw the monster's feet.

"Oh man. Are those my new shoes?" Gray said.

"Tempester, let us go. We have fulfilled out purpose here." Keyes said.

"Right." Tempester said as the three of them left. Erza got up and went to help Gray stand.

"I think so, but those guys just turn my running shoes into a monster." Gray said.

"Gray! Erza!" They both looked and saw Natsu and the others running towards them.

"Are you guys okay? People were saying there were monsters attacking." Lucy said.

"Yeah. It was Tempester and Keyes." Gray said. "They just turned my shoes into one of those monsters and this one has some speed. I don't know how we're going to catch them."

"We've got to try." Natsu said. All of them agreed and got moving, but Gray was having his doubts.

…

Downtown

Tempester and Racein went into the city and started to cause some destruction. Racein was enjoying his ability to freely run wherever you want.

"Love the run. Run! Run! Run!" Racein said.

"Stop all your fooling around." Tempester said. "We are here to destroy the city and we must be ready. The rangers will be here at any moment."

"That moment is now!" All five of them that were morphed and were able to catch up to them.

"These guys are the rangers? They all look like slowpokes to me." Racein said.

"You guys aren't going anywhere." Natsu said.

"I beg to differ!" Racein said.

"Attack!" Tempester said as he was the first to charge at all the rangers. All of them went to attack as well.

"I'll get Racein!" Gray said as he moved past Tempester and went for Racein while the others helped Tempester off. Gray brought out his trident and charged.

"You think you can even catch me?" Racein said. Gray tried striking him, but Racein used his speed and got behind him. Racein did a spin kick against Gray in the back.

"That all you got?" Gray said as he swung his trident, but Racein dodged that attack easily as well. Racein used that speed of his and slammed right against Gray.

"You're too slow." Racein said as he started running and ramming into Gray with that speed of his and there wasn't anything he could do to stop him. Racein gave it one last attack and knocked Gray off his feet. "You can't even keep up with me."

"Fwoosh!" Tempester unleashed a blaze of fire that blasted the other four rangers down.

"Aw man. We're not doing too well." Natsu said.

"That monster is too fast for Gray to handle. We need some sort of plan." Erza said.

'Rangers, teleport back to the base.' Mavis said through their communications.

"Are you kidding? I don't run from a fight." Gajeel said.

"You heard her guys. Let's get out of here." Lucy said. All of them teleported away with hopes of coming back with a plan.

…

Rangers' Base

The rangers took their helmets off. Once they got back to the base, they needed some sort of plan to be able to catch Racein.

"That didn't go well." Erza said.

"That monster was formed from my old racing shoes." Gray said. "They're designed to go faster. Catching him is next to impossible." Mavis heard him and was finding that hard to believe.

"I think I might have something that you all can use." Mirajane said. "Master Mavis, if you be so kind?"

"Of course." Mavis said as she formed her magic at Mira's computer. "From digital to reality, guide the weapons for us to vanquish this enemy." Light shot from her fingers to the computer. Then, rays of light shot our and formed five motorcycles that had the rangers' colors.

"These are your Magic-Cycles." Mirajane said.

"Whoa!" Natsu said.

"Awesome!" Gajeel said.

"Which one is mine?" Natsu asked. All of them knew he was joking, but they still looked at him like an idiot. Gray got on his and was checking it out with Mavis walking up to him.

"Gray, I couldn't help, but overhear another problem you have." Mavis said.

"What other problem?" Gray asked.

"You think all the power and effort you gave yourself in your running came from the shoes." Mavis said. "Gray, while they might be able to provide support, all that power came from inside you. Items like that are used to help encourage a person to believe in themselves. You of all people should know that it's the person, not the item." Gray took a moment to think about it and she saw her point. He chuckled at himself for feeling silly.

"You're right." Gray said. "I guess I got a little carried away with how better I've gotten when it was me all along. Now let's get that racing wacko."

…..

Downtown

Racein continued destroying the city as he slammed into one area after another with tartaro soldiers helping him. To him, this was the time of his life.

"Isn't there anyone to give me a challenge?" Racein said. He was starting to think not, but started hearing a motor sound. "What's that noise?" Energy blasts were shot out and he saw the rangers on their new rides. "You slowpokes again?"

"You're not going to give us the slip this time." Natsu said.

"You guys go and take care of the soldiers." Gray said. "I've got a score to settle with Racein."

"Go ahead and try. You've got to catch me first." Racein said and took off.

"You're not getting away." Gray said as he revved it up and got moving as he rammed right into the soldiers. Racein kept running with Gray not far behind. "Let's see if I can cut him off." He took a turn and went in a different direction. Racein looked back and didn't see Gray.

"I knew they couldn't catch me." Racein said.

"Think again." Gray said as he pulled out up front. He pulled up the front wheel and slammed it against Racein and knocked him down.

"Hey! How'd he do that?" Racein said. Gray jumped up and pulled out his trident. As he came down, he slashed Racein with it a few times.

"You're running around is over." Gray said as he used his trident and shot out a cold beam that froze Racein's legs.

"My legs! I can't move!" Racein said as he struggled to get loose. "Man. Those are some toys you have."

"Perhaps, but don't forget it's the man using them too." Gray said. The others blasted the soldiers with their cycles and were able to catch up to Gray.

"Nice work." Erza said.

"Let's finish this before he gets free." Gray said as they all pulled out their weapons and brought them together.

"Magic Cannon!"

"Hold on. Shouldn't I at least get free?" Racein pleaded.

"Fire!" They shot out the energy cannonball and blasted Racein with him blowing up. Keyes was up on a building and saw the fight.

"There's still one last lap in this battle to get through." Keyes said. "Breath of demon and spirits of sake, make this minion reawake!" he shot out the streams of darkness at the debris and Racein was revived and was a giant.

"Magic Zords!" Gray called out for the others. Their zords arrived and they all started to come together.

"Magic Megazord!" The Megazord was formed and went to finish off Racein, but he didn't seemed worried about it.

"All you did was give me one big target." Racein said as he continued to use his speed and bashed against them. All the rangers could do was endure it as they were holding on.

"This guy is like a pinball." Gajeel said.

"There's got be some way for us to slow him down." Lucy said.

"Leave it to me guys." Gray said as he kept his eyes out for an opening. "I just need the pattern of his attack." Gray kept his eyes out and waited for the right moment. "There!" He used his zaord and shot out a cold blast and froze the ground. Racein stepped on the ice and slipped on his back.

"Whoa! Talk about giving someone the slip." Racein said.

"Time to finish this. Magic Sword! Magic Slash!" Gray said. The Megazord pulled out the sword and gathered the magic around them. It slashed down on Racein and he was starting to fall.

"Guess this is the finish line." Racein said as he collapsed and exploded with the rangers winning this race and fight.

…

The Park

A few days after the fight, a race was being held with Gray entering. He was at the starting line and ready to go. Jellal stood next to him with the same feeling. Jellal looked down and saw Gray wasn't wearing his new running shoes.

"Gray, where are those special running shoes of yours?" Jellal said.

"Don't need them." Gray said.

"Come on, Gray! Let's go!" Lucy cheered as she and others were watching. Erza was secretly cheering for Jellal. The race started and the two with other competitors started running and for Gray, he did a lot better than he thought he could.


	6. Weed Crusher

Today, Magnolia High School students were taking a visit to a plant sanctuary. They were assigned to research a plant of their choice. Gajeel seemed to be the only one that wasn't into the whole thing as they all walked outside to study some of the plants.

"Why do we have to research some stupid plants?" Gajeel said.

"It's part of our assignment." Lucy said. "Look here." She went down to look at a venus flytrap. "This is one of the venus flytraps. Any bug that gets caught in it is going to get crushed."

"Sounds like my kind of flower if it's a crusher." Gajeel said. Lucy looked across the field and saw a girl with short blue hair in an orange dress.

"Gajeel, look." Lucy said as he pointed to her. "You know Levy, right?"

"The bookworm? I've seen her around. Why?" Gajeel said.

"I happen to know that she thinks you're cute." Lucy said. "Why don't you go over and talk to her?"

"I don't know." Gajeel said.

"It will be fine. There's no need to be shy." Lucy said, but Gajeel got up in her face.

"I am not shy. You got that?" Gajeel said and Lucy was getting a little intimidated.

"Yeah. I got it. I'm just helping out a friend and fellow ranger by hooking him up with a nice girl." Lucy said.

"I don't remember saying we were friends." Gajeel said as he just walked off and Lucy felt offended from hearing that.

"Excuse me?" Lucy said as she went after Gajeel to give him a piece of her mind. With everyone moved away, Keyes came out from hiding and he too seemed interested in the plant.

"A plant named after a goddess of love and beauty." Keyes said. "Soon it shall be an etherious of destruction and pain." He used his power on the plant and transformed it. The flytrap jumped out of its place in the dirt and formed a green monster with the flytrap's teeth on its chest.

"Greetings. It feels nice to move something besides my teeth."

"I welcome thee….Venap." Keyes said. "You will help us crush the rangers….literally. Come for we have much to talk." The two of them were starting to walk away. As Gajeel managed to loose Lucy, he spotted the two of them.

"Hey!" Gajeel called out as he went after the two of them and he caught their attention.

"Black Ranger!" Keyes said. "I wasn't expecting you or the other rangers to come so early. Tartaro soldiers, deal with this fool." He called upon the soldiers as they all came out of black flash.

"Don't know why you're here and don't care since I get to do something than watch plants." Gajeel said as he went to fight. He deflected a club swing and tossed it to the ground. He gave one a strong kick and knocked it down. Two tried using spears on both sides, but Gajeel caught them and banged the two together. He gave one other a kick and then a roundhouse kick.

"If you don't mind, I live to give it a shot." Venap said.

"Very well." Keyes said as Venap went to join the fight. When Gajeel knocked another soldier down, Venap grabbed a hold of him tossed him down.

"Better watch it. I've got a serious bite." Venap said.

"Bring it, salad." Gajeel said as he continued to fight. Meanwhile, Lucy lost Gajeel, but she was able to find the others.

"Have you guys seen Gajeel?" Lucy asked.

"We thought we was with you." Natsu said.

"He was until he made a rude comment and just walked off. I still owe him a piece of my mind." Lucy said. Gray heard some sort of struggle and saw through a couple trees and saw the fight.

"I think I just found him!" Gray said as he pointed to the fight and they saw Gajeel could use some help.

"Come on." Natsu said as they all went to help him. Gajeel landed a kick on Venap and tried a right hook, but Venap caught his fist.

"You'll have to do better than that and I'm just a plant." Venap said as he kicked Gajeel in the gut and shoved him to the ground. Two tartaro soldiers used their spears to hold him down. "This was easier than I thought." That was when the others showed up. Natsu and Gray pulled the soldiers off and knocked them down. One tried to strike Erza, but she kicked the weapon out of the way. She hit it a few times and flipped it over her. Lucy jumped behind one. She grabbed it and drove her knee into it and tossed it down.

"What are you doing here, bonehead?" Natsu asked.

"Simply using the power these flowers have." Keyes said. "Venap, let's fall back for now. Master Mard Geer would like to meet you."

"You got it. So long." Venap said as the two made a run for it.

"Get back here!" Natsu called out.

"Leave it, Natsu." Gray said. "We'll be seeing those two sooner than we might think." Erza went over to help Gajeel get up.

"You okay?" Erza asked as she offered her hand, but Gajeel just shoved it out of the way and got up himself.

"I had everything under controlled." Gajeel said.

"Sure you did." Lucy said with sarcasm in her tone.

"Zip it. Next time, don't get in the way of my fights." Gajeel said.

"Gajeel, you were in trouble. We jumped in and helped you." Natsu said.

"That's how a team works. Besides, we're all friends here. It's natural for us to jump in and help." Erza said.

"Hold on. We're not friends." Gajeel said. "We're all just people that got mixed up in this whole mess and became a team."

"Yeah and because of that we all became friends." Lucy said.

"That doesn't mean we have to be friends." Gajeel said. "I'm better off on my own. If I would have known being a ranger would mean we have to all palsy, I would have ditched this place."

"What is your problem?" Gray said as he sounded as upset as the others were. "We're all in this together. You don't have to sound like such a jerk."

"Seriously. You better change your attitude before I do it for you." Natsu said.

"Forget this. I'm out of here." Gajeel said and left with the idea of just leaving the Power Rangers.

"Gajeel, wait." Lucy said as she wanted to go after him, but Gray grabbed her arm and stopped her.

"Forget him. He's obviously not a team player." Gray said. "We'll just have to solve this problem without him. Let's go see Mavis." All of them pulled out their morphers and used them to teleport to their base and leave Gajeel behind.

….

The Cube

Keyes returned to the etherious hideout with Venap. Tempester and Kyoka were there, but Mard Geer seemed to have been missing.

"I have returned. Where is Master Mard Geer?" Keyes asked.

"His 'problem' came up again." Kyoka said.

"He should return soon, hopefully." Tempester said.

"I have returned now." All of them looked to see Mard Geer has returned and sat upon his throne. "Who might this be?"

"Venap. I created him from a carnivorous plant." Keyes said.

"That's right. You need me to do something? I'll do it." Venap said.

"What exactly is this new minion capable of?" Mard Geer asked.

"Once he has the Power Rangers entangled in his vines, he shall pull them in and crush them." Keyes said. "We already have an advantage for it seemed there was problems surrounding Black Ranger."

"Is that so? Perhaps we can use that to our advantage." Mard Geer said. "Tempester, go down with Venap and destroy them."

"As you wish." Tempester said.

"Better not mess up. I'm actually tempted to see what these Power Rangers are capable of doing myself." Kyoka said.

"You don't need to worry." Venap said. "I'm going to chew those rangers up and not spit them out." With one of the rangers going rogue, is four going to be enough to beat this weed.

…

Rangers' Base

Natsu and the others headed for their base and told Mavis and Mirajane everything that is already going on with Keyes creating a new monster.

"The flytrap species of plants are powerful ones." Mavis said. "Amplified with the power Keyes has, this plant monster could be quite the problem."

"By the way, where's Gajeel?" Mirajane said.

"If you ask me, I say who cares." Gray said. "Gajeel's obviously not a team player and doesn't acknowledge as his friends."

"Yeah. I think you made a mistake choosing him as a ranger." Natsu said.

"I had no say on who would have been chosen." Mavis said. "My magic guided itself. If Gajeel didn't had the capabilities to be a true ranger, he wouldn't have come here in the first place. Gajeel just needs to realize that a team can mean more than one thing. Give him some time and I'm sure he'll come around."

"Let's hope you're right." Erza said.

"How is it a little girl is so wise?" Natsu said and Mavis was a little hurt.

"I am not a little girl! I'm actually a few years older than you. I'm just short for my age." Mavis said. Even though she squealed like a little kid, Natsu felt like he was in trouble and didn't know what to say. Luckily for him, Mavis' crystal ball started glowing. Mavis looked into it and saw Tempester and Venap attacking. "Rangers, go!"

"I'll try to contact Gajeel. We might need him." Mirajane said as the rest of them headed out.

…

Gajeel

Gajeel went to hang at the Mystic Star and just get his mind off the whole thing. He heard his morpher go off and that meant he knew of danger. However, he decided to just ignore it.

"Hi, Gajeel." He looked and saw Levy came up to him.

"Hey, Levy." Gajeel said.

"Are you okay? You look like there's something bothering you." Levy said, but Gajeel refused to answer. "Where are Lucy and the others? Aren't they your friends?"

"No, they're not." Gajeel said.

"Oh. I see you guys have been hanging out a lot. I just thought you guys were." Levy said.

"We all just caught in the same situation. That's all." Gajeel said. "They say because we're a team that means we're friends now."

"I see." Levy said. "Well, if you ask me, that's enough." Gajeel looked at her wondering what she was talking about. "Gajeel, I don't know what you guys got into, but it seems like they consider you their friend. With you being on a team that gives you the opportunity to become friends. Maybe the others were just ahead of you and you just don't see that you're already friends." Gajeel didn't think of it like that, but now he wasn't so sure.

…

Downtown

Venap and Tempester attacked the entire city. They laid waste to everything to get the rangers to come out. It worked as four of them jumped out and faced off against them.

"That's enough." Natsu said.

"It looks like Keyes was right. The Black Ranger hasn't arrived." Tempester said.

"It doesn't matter if who's here and who's not." Venap said. "I'll take every one of them down." The fight starting as all of them went in. The girls took on Venap. Erza tried to hit him, but Venap struck her and kicked her back. Lucy flipped in and kicked Venap. She tried again on the side, but Venap caught her and tossed her away. The boys took on Tempester. Natsu tried kicking him a couple times, but he hit Natsu back. Gray grabbed a hold of his arm and drove his leg against him, but Tempester brushed him off.

"Magical Wind Sword!" Erza pulled out her weapon and slashed against Venap a few times.

"Sorry, but there's no gardening today." Venap said. His chest opened up and he shot a few vines and lashed against Erza and knocked her down.

"Erza, are you okay?" Lucy asked.

"Look out!" Erza said as Venap unleashed more of his vines and struck both of them. The boys noticed both of them were down.

"Oh no! The girls!" Gray said.

"Rumble!" Tempester had a bolt of thunder crash down and both the boys got hit.

"How many tricks does this guy have?" Natsu questioned.

"Swoosh!" Tempester created a gust of wind that hit against both of them and knocked them into the girls. "Finish them off."

"No problem." Venap said as he unleashed his vines and got all of them. He pulled all of them closer to him. He stretched out his chest and closed it around all of four of them with them getting crushed. "I've got you now, rangers. I don't intend on letting go."

"I can't move." Gray said.

"Having trouble breathing." Lucy said. All of them couldn't get free and there didn't seem to be a way out.

….

Gajeel

Gajeel thought about what Levy said, but he just didn't seem so sure. He saw a bunch of people run up front to listen to the television hanging on the wall.

"I'm currently on my way to a battle commencing between the Power Rangers and the monsters." A reporter said and showed what was happening. "It looks like the Power Rangers are in serious trouble. Are they going to make it?" Gajeel saw what was happening to them and got his answers. He grabbed his morpher and ran out the door. He ran outside where he saw no one around.

"Magical Energy, Unleash!" Gajeel said as he morphed and went to help the others.

…

The Battle

All four of them felt their bodies getting crushed against each other and it was too hard for them to breathe at this point.

"It looks like this is the end." Tempester said. Natsu tried reaching his hand out to get free, but it wasn't looking good. That was until Gajeel showed up and pounded Tempester out of the way. Gajeel got behind Venap and grabbed a hold of his flytrap teeth.

"Let them go!" Gajeel said as he was using great strength and was prying Venap open.

"Ow! That hurts! Cut it out!" Venap pleased with the pain of his chest being torn open. Gajeel opened it up enough for all of them to slip out.

"Oh! That's much better!" Natsu said.

"Hold still." Erza said as she pulled out her sword and slashed the vines for them to get free. When Gajeel saw they were free, he tossed Venap away.

"Oh man! Talk about chest pains." Venap said as he agonized with pain.

"Are you guys okay?" Gajeel asked.

"Yeah. We're lucky you showed up when you did." Lucy said.

"Listen…..I'm…..I'm….." Gajeel knew what to say, but was having trouble saying it.

"I believe the word you're looking for is sorry." Erza said.

"Yeah." Gajeel said. "Look, I'm not much of a team player. Probably because I never actually had friends before." Now all of them were starting to feel bad.

"Well, you got four now." Gray said.

"How touching." Venap said as he stood up and stood with Tempester.

"Destroy them!" Tempester ordered before he left and Venap went to attack. He tried swinging his arms and legs around, but the rangers avoided him. Erza and Gray got a hold of his arms and Gajeel pulled out his club.

"Time to do some weed whacking." Gajeel said. He swung full force as Gray and Erza let go and sent Venap flying. "Let's put them together." All of them pulled out their weapons and brought them together.

"Magic Cannon!"

"Not good!" Venap said.

"Fire!" All of them shot out the blast of magic. Venap got caught in the blast and collapsed as he exploded and met his destruction from all five rangers.

…

Mystic Star

All of them headed for the Mystic Star to celebrate their latest victory. Mirajane came to their table with their drinks and handed it to them.

"To Gajeel for saving our skins!" Lucy said as all of them tapped their glasses together.

"Thanks guys. I guess I have a lot to learn what it means to be a ranger and a friend." Gajeel said.

"You're learning. That's a start." Erza said as all of them shared a laugh. Gajeel looked over and saw Levy came by.

"Hey, Lucy. You sue Levy likes me?" Gajeel asked.

"She does. Trust me." Lucy said.

"Aw! How adorable." Gray mocked.

"Big tough Gajeel seems to have a crush." Natsu said.

"Okay, you two. You just woke the beast." Gajeel said as he went after the two as they got up and ran. Gajeel's got quite the set of friends.


	7. Samurai and Knight

Erza was out in the woods and alone and early. With the monsters growing stronger, the team needed to get stronger too. She held out her sword and slashed a few trees. She ran down through the forest and sliced down a few trees. She saw one coming up and gave it her full force and sliced the tree in two. She was quite satisfied with her skills. She heard her morpher go off and answered.

"Go ahead." Erza said.

'Erza, we just detected some trouble in the city.' Mirajane said. 'The others have already gone ahead.'

"I'm on my way." Erza said as she hanged up and went to face this challenge.

…

Downtown

All of the rangers were morphed and headed into the city to find the trouble that was detected.

"This was where Mavis and Mira detected an etherious." Natsu said as they all looked around.

"I don't see anything." Lucy said. All of them were careful. Suddenly, out of nowhere, blasts like green lightning shot down and knocked them all down.

"What was that?" Erza said.

"So you are the mighty Power Rangers? I'm not impressed." All of them looked at the top of building and they were met with Kyoka. "I thought you would have withstood that."

"Wait. I remember her. She was there when those creeps took down my Dad." Natsu said.

"Let's test your abilities. Tataro soldiers, attack!" Kyoka said as soldiers appeared and went on the attack. The rangers got back on their feet and went to fight. Gajeel knocked one down a set of stairs. He grabbed a hold of another one and tossed them down.

"These tin cans are nothing." Lucy said. She kicked one down and dodged a strike as she smacked another one out of the way.

"Why is she just standing there?" Gray questioned Kyoka's motives as he fought a few off. He knocked one down and spun on his hands to knock down a few more.

"Don't worry." Natsu said as he pounded one. "I'll get her to fight." He ran straight towards Kyoka and jumped up to her.

"Think again." Kyoka said as she shot some energy from her claws and blasted him down and back to the ground. Kyoka jumped down from the building to his level. "I'm not impressed." She lifted Natsu up and gave him a powerful slash that knocked him out of his ranger form.

"Whoa! She's got some serious power." Natsu said.

"I remember you." Kyoka said. "You're that child that got away years ago. I knew we should have finished you. I'll correct that mistake." She raised her claw and was about to strike him down, but Erza stepped in and used her sword to block her attack.

"No." Erza said as she pushed her off. She tried swinging her sword, but Kyoka countered each of her attacks. Kyoka swung her claw, but Erza jumped over her. Erza was able to graze her as she swung her sword, but Kyoka fired an energy blast at her. Erza tried to block it, but she did suffer some damage.

"Not bad." Kyoka said.

"Who are you?" Erza asked.

"I am Kyoka. I'm second in command to Master Mard Geer's forces." Kyoka said. "You'll be seeing me again." She had energy formed around herself and disappeared. All the rangers demorphed and helped Natsu stand up.

"You okay?" Erza asked.

"I think so." Natsu said.

"She's powerful. I don't think we've seen the last of her." Gray said. Lucy looked at the time and she was starting to freak out.

"Oh shoot. We're gonna be late. We're suppose to be at the museum for school today." Lucy said. All of them got moving so they wouldn't be late.

….

The Museum

All five of them were able to make it to the national history museum and were lucky to avoid any trouble with their teacher. Their class went to the museum as part of class project. After taking a tour, they had the privilege of moving around.

"Alright, you all are allowed to pick any piece in the museum and use it as part of your research papers." Their teacher said. "Be back outside in half an hour." All of the students split up and try to find something to write about.

"So what are you guys going for?" Gray asked.

"I'm going to head to the samurai exhibit." Erza said. "I always found warriors of ancient times an interesting topic." Erza went on her own to try to find her way back to the samurai exhibit. On her way, Jellal was catching up to her.

"Erza, wait up!" Jellal called out and Erza stopped in her tracks.

"Oh! Hi, Jellal." Erza said. "So what are you going to write your paper about?"

"I was thinking of knights." Jellal said.

"Really? I was always interested by the knights." Erza said.

"Not surprised. I figured you would like to take the role of a knight instead of the damsel in distress." Jellal said. "You're strong, determined, and you hold a strong sense of honor. Then again, that's probably just some of the things I like about you."

"Really?!" Erza said as she got a little excited about Jellal saying he likes her. She would have loved to talk more, but she spotted a couple tartaro soldiers head into the exhibit. "Sorry, but I need to get to work." She hurried away from Jellal and didn't wait for him. Erza was carefully sneaking to the exhibit and he saw the soldiers with Kyoka and Keyes facing samurai armor.

"What we looking at?" Kyoka asked.

"There were once fierce warriors known as samurai walked among this world." Keyes said. "This is an armor of said warrior. I plan on using it for our purposes."

"I see." Kyoka said. "While we're at it, deal with the spy!" Erza knew she was caught and the enemy attacked one swung a club at her, but Erza ducked out of the way and kicked it back. She ran in to stop them. One was about to swing a club, but Erza caused a bench to rise up and the club smashed through it. Erza took the other half and kicked it into the soldier. One tried thrusting its spear, but Erza dodge it. She grabbed the spear and pulled the soldier in and chopped the back of its neck.

"Stop!" Erza said as she tried to stop the two of them, but Kyoka intercepted her. Erza tried a spin kick, but Kyoka avoided it. Kyoka was able to grab Erza. She drove her knee into her and tossed her to the wall.

"Bring our new monster." Kyoka said. Keyes used his power and the cloud formed around the armor and gave it a demonic body. The monster jumped down and was alive.

"Thank you for bringing me to existence." The monster said.

"Welcome….Samurong." Keyes said.

"What are your orders?" Samurong asked.

"Destroy her!" Kyoka said as she pointed to Erza as she stood up.

"Bring it." Erza said as she pulled out her morpher. "Magical Energy, Unleash!" She morphed and pulled out her sword. Samurong pulled out his katana to take this challenge.

"Very well." Samurong said. The two of them clashed their swords against each other with equal skill. While they were fighting Kyoka and Keyes decided to leave.

"Hold it right there!" The other rangers cut them off to keep them from escaping.

"Sorry, but we can't stay to play." Kyoka said and the two of them vanished from their powers.

"Erza!" Natsu called as they all went to help her. Erza tried attacking, but Samurong deflected it and slashed her down. "Back off!" Natsu kicked Samurong back as the others helped her up.

"You need the help of others when this fight was just one-on-one?" Samurong said. "Shame on you, Yellow Ranger. You have no honor."

"What? What does a monster like you know about honor?" Erza said.

"I know dishonor when I see it." Samurong said. "You want to prove me wrong? Meet me in the woods in three hours and face me alone. Until then." Samurong left without even getting a reply. Saying Erza has no honor was a great insult to her that she can't ignore.

…

Rangers' Base

All of them retreated back to the base and informed Mavis and Mirajane about Samurong.

"A samurai monster? We're sure in for a fierce fight." Mavis said.

"How do we beat him?" Natsu said.

"Samurai warriors are skillful sword masters." Mirajane said. "Defeating one that has etherious power will not be an easy task."

"Doesn't' matter. I'll take care of him." Erza said as she was about to leave to face his challenge.

"Erza, wait. Don't tell me you're really going to take his challenge. It's an obvious trap." Lucy said.

"She's right. We're going with you." Gray said.

"No!" Erza said as she gave all of them a stare that had them petrified. "I have to go alone. This is something I have to do." Erza didn't wait for any protests as she was on her way out.

"What was that about?" Mavis asked.

"The monster questioned Erza's sense of honor." Gajeel said.

"She's being ridiculous. Why would she willingly go in alone?" Natsu said.

"Rangers, the reason Erza was chose to be one was because she holds qualities similar to a knight's." Mavis said. "When their honor is questioned, it's a great insult of their pride and person for knights live by a code of honor."

"That doesn't mean she has to go in alone." Lucy said.

"When someone questions the honor of warriors like knights, they must prove them wrong." Mavis said. "This is a great deal to Erza and being claimed as a warrior with no honor is worse than their demise. We must let Erza do this."

….

Erza

Erza went out into the woods to meet Samurong. She was going to prove that she did have honor to this samurai.

"I'm here, Samurong. Where are you?" Erza asked. She treaded carefully because it didn't escape her mind that she was walking into a trap. She looked up and saw Samurong jumped from a tree to face her.

"You showed, Yellow Ranger." Samurong said as he pulled out his sword. "Let's see if you have the honor of a true warrior."

"I'll show you. Magical Energy, Unleash!" Erza morphed and held out her sword to fight. The two of them charged at each other and had their blades crash against each other. The two of them pressed their swords against each other and ran down the side until they separated. Erza jumped and kicked off from a tree, but Samurong was able to slash against her and knocked her down.

"Silent Quick!" Samurong sliced through thin air and Erza got slashed by some invisible force that flew her back. She landed in a small opening just below a mountain. Samurong went after her and they continued to fight. Kyoka was up on the cliff and was watching.

"This should be interesting." Kyoka said. The two of them clashed their blades against each other, but Erza kicked him back.

"Not bad, but this duel of ours must end." Samurong said. "Tartaro soldiers, attack!"

"What?" Erza said and the soldiers appeared and had her surrounded. "I knew this would happen. I thought you wanted a battle of honor."

"I questioned YOUR honor." Samurong said. "We etherious have no honor." Some of the soldiers jumped up and was about to strike her down, but blasts of fire knocked them down.

"Erza!" She looked and saw the other rangers arrived.

"What are you all doing here? I told you not to." Erza said.

"We're here to make sure no one interferes." Natsu said.

"You take care of that samurai reject. We'll take care of the rest." Lucy said.

"Thanks guys." Erza said. The four of them pulled out their weapons and held off the soldiers. That left Erza to focus on Samurong.

"It doesn't matter. I'll still defeat you." Samurong said as the two charged at each other again. He swung his katana, but Erza slid under it. She striking him, but he was able to block it. The two of the parried against each other. "You're mine!" He swung down, but Erza stepped to the side and slashed against him.

"Sorry, but this is where it ends." Erza said as she jumped off from Samurong and off the mountain. She gathered wind around her sword. "Final Attack!" Samurong braced himself as he held up his sword, but Erza's sword broke through the sword and slashed down against him.

"Most impressive." Samurong said as he began to fall back and ended up exploding with the other rangers finishing off the rest of the soldiers. When the fight was over, Keyes showed up and stood next to Kyoka.

"Like all brave warriors, he met with a fatal end." Keyes said.

"Just shut up and make him bigger." Kyoka said and Keyes did just that.

"Breath of demon and spirits of sake, make this minion reawake!" Keyes unleashed the dark cloud and it revived Samurong with him becoming bigger.

"Guys, I might need your help this time." Erza said.

"We've got your back." Natsu said.

"Magic Zords!" All of them called upon their zords. They came out of their hiding places and came together. "Magic Megazord!"

"Erza, you fought this guy. Any tips?" Gajeel said.

"Just wait for the right moment. We're going to need the Magic Sword" Erza said. They pulled out the sword and went to attack. Samurong was faster as he slashed against them. They both swung their swords and they clashed against each other. Samurong was faster as he slashed against them a few times with the inside shaking up.

"We can't take much more of that." Natsu said.

"Aim for a counter attack. Once he strikes is when he's most vulnerable." Erza said.

"You're mine!" Samurong claimed as he attacked again.

"Now!" Erza said. The Megazord swung the sword and knocked Samurong's katana right out his hand.

"Not good!" Samurong said.

"Magic Slash!" The sword gathered magic power into the sword and slashed down. Samurong met his defeat as he collapsed and was destroyed. Keyes and Kyoka watched the whole battle and Kyoka seemed interested.

"Not bad. The one they call Erza seems to interest me. I can't wait to face her again." Kyoka said as the two of them took their leave.

…

Magnolia High

After defeating Samurong, the rangers had to get to work on their reports. Erza did a presentation and was finishing it up.

"In conclusions, samurai were warriors that lived by honor and any warrior that doesn't live like that are no true warriors." Erza said. Everyone applaud for the report and they all enjoyed it.

"Very nicely done, Erza." The teacher said. The bell went off and signal class ended. "See you all tomorrow." All of them left the class and Jellal caught up to Erza.

"That was an impressive report. It's like you understood how the warrior thinks." Jellal said.

"Thanks." Erza said. "I guess you can say I know a thing or two about the warrior race." Jellal was about to say more, but he seemed a little dizzy. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I've got to go." Jellal said as he left and left Erza confused. Jellal rested against a wall and was breathing hard and was all sweaty like he was sick. "I can't let anyone see. I've got to keep away from people." Jellal took off to hide his secret, but what secret is he hiding?


	8. Song for You

Natsu was out doing some jogging. He was running through the woods and working on his abilities as he flipped and threw some kicks. He looked on the upcoming trail and saw Mirajane was riding on a bike and passed by him.

"Mira? What's she doing here?" Natsu said as she went and followed her.

…..

The Cube

"Master Mard Geer, I have created a new monster to help us." Keyes said as the etherious were about to make another attack. "I've taken the instrument the humans like to play and turn it into one of their demise. I present Guitaroo." He presented a new monster that looked like a punk rocker with an axe blade on his electric guitar.

"How's it rocking? Want to play you a note that will rock your world?" Guitaroo said.

"We don't need a music entertainer." Kyoka said.

"What exactly can this new etherious do exactly?" Mard Geer asked.

"He can generate music that will be harmful to humans. They'll have trouble blocking out the sound and be driven mad and suffer from the music." Keyes said.

"Really? That sounds like music to me." Kyoka said.

"What about the rangers?" Tempester asked.

"Even they won't be able to hold their own against his sounds." Keyes said.

"Sounds promising." Mard Geer said as he got up from his throne and was on his way out. "I must go now."

"Is it your problem again?" Tempester asked.

"Yes. I can tell it's about to show up again." Mard Geer said. "It's disgusting. I'm counting on all of you to find me a cure." All of them understood and let Mard Geer left.

"Guitaroo, go down and let your music be heard through the city." Keyes said.

"You got it. They'll be cheering for an encore before I get done with the first song." Guitaroo said as he headed down to Magnolia.

…

Natsu

Natsu followed Mirajane on the trail she took and it lead him to a meadow in the woods. He looked around to see where she was. He soon started to hear some beautiful voice singing.

"….to light your pathway just count on the stars. Follow them to your door. Follow them home!" Natsu followed the voice and it lead to Mirajane. She just finished her song when she spotted him. "Natsu! What are you doing here?"

"I saw you ride up here. I didn't know you could sing like that." Natsu said.

"It's just something I like to do. Coming here is just one of the places I like to come and sing. It's so peaceful and quiet here." Mirajane said. "Anyway, we should be heading back."

"I guess you're right." Natsu said as Mira grabbed her bike and the two headed back to town.

…..

Magnolia

Everything was peaceful and quiet in the city, but that peace and quiet wasn't going to last long. Guitaroo was up on the roof of a building and he was ready to play his jams.

"Ladies and gentlemen, prepare to be rocked so hard!" Guitaroo said as he jumped down and people started running when they saw him. "No need to rush. I've got plenty of rock for everyone." He started playing his guitar and people were affected by the sound as it hurt their ears and caused headaches. Natsu and Mirajane were close by and they heard the music as well with both of them in pain.

"What is that horrible sound?" Natsu said.

"Sounds like a mob of cats screaming." Mirajane said. Natsu looked ahead and saw Guitaroo was the one causing the madness.

"Mira, get the others." Natsu said as he went to stop the music. "Magical Energy, Unleash!"" Natsu morphed and rushed over to Guitaroo.

"I'm the king of rock. You can't stop the unstoppable and that's what my music is." Guitaroo said. He spun his head around and was able to see the red ranger. "Look at that. The rangers are already coming for my autograph."

"I don't think so. Your concert is over." Natsu said.

"It ain't over until the fat lady starts singing and I don't see no lady and I'm the only one who's singing." Guitaroo said. He started shredding on his guitar again and Natsu couldn't even think straight with that sound going off. He tried to block it out, but it was hard.

"So loud! Quite it! You're hurting my ears!" Natsu shouted.

"You can't handle the rock? Sorry, but I don't do tone downs." Guitaroo said.

"Stop that racket!" Gray came in and used his trident to strike Guitaroo in the back. The other rangers showed and helped Natsu up.

"You did not just turn me down!" Guitaroo said.

"Natsu, are you okay?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah. I can hear myself think again." Natsu said. "That noise he was making was giving me such a headache."

"Really? I think it sounded pretty good." Gajeel said.

"Are you tone-deaf?" Lucy asked.

"It doesn't matter. His show is over." Erza said.

"There is no stopping rocking, Power Ranges." Guitaroo said as he went to attack all of them. They all tried fighting him, but he used the blade on his guitar and slashed against all of them. "Time to rock till you drop." Guitaro played his guitar and unleashed a sonic blast and knocked all of them down. "Sorry, but I'm going to need to move to my next stage." He jumped away and made his escape. All the rangers got up and demorphed.

"To think I like music." Lucy said.

"I have a feeling there's going to be a second performance." Gray said.

"I have to admit that he does need some work, but I think I can give him a few lessons." Gajeel said.

"Let's not." Erza said. Lucy looked and saw Natsu didn't look well at all.

"Are you sure you're okay, Natsu?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah. I just need some ice for my head or something." Natsu said. Hearing that music has had some effect on Natsu. Just imagine what that music could to so many others.

…

Guitaroo

Guitaroo met up with Keyes and was looking over the entire city. They were making plans to add more power to that music.

"A good opening. The rangers are already at your mercy." Keyes said.

"I know. I'm taking my music around the city." Guitaroo said.

"I think I can do you one better. You need a manager that can get you to go big." Both of them looked and saw Kyoka arrived as well.

"Kyoka? Do you have some sort of plan?" Keyes said.

"What would you say that I have a way for your music to go global?" Kyoka asked.

"I say that you're the one that's rocking now." Guitaroo said.

….

The Rangers

All of them headed for Mystic Star. Natsu was given some drinks that helped cure him of his headaches.

"Feeling any better?" Lucy asked.

"I think so." Natsu said.

"So what are we going to do about that monster?" Gajeel asked.

"We've got to do something from blocking out that music." Gray said. "Otherwise we'll all have our heads spinning. By the way, where's Mira? Isn't it around her shift time?"

"She was with me when the monster attacked. She must have been affected by the music as well." Natsu said.

….

Mirajane

"How are you feeling?" Mavis asked. Mirajane had a headache like Natsu did, but after some rest, she was practically cured.

"A lot better." Mirajane said as she got to work on a computer. "I'll be even better as soon as we find that monster and stop him before that music brings the city in chaos."

…..

Guitaroo

Guitaroo was able to take an outside stage with no one around. Tartaro soldiers were setting up a satellite dish for him as well.

"You really are a rocking manager." Guitaroo said.

"Thanks to this, your music will be heard all around the world." Kyoka said. "Not even the rangers will resist it. All you need to do is play."

"Simple for me!" Guitaroo said and started playing his music. He jammed and the satellite dish started up with the music being broadcast all around the world with everyone suffering.

"It's working! Even the rangers will be begging for mercy." Kyoka said with her being the only one to enjoy it.

….

Mystic Star

The sound even penetrated through concrete walls. Everyone was starting to suffer from it and Natsu's headache was coming back.

"It's that music again!" Natsu said.

"Does that mean the monster is close by?" Erza asked. They were able to hear their morphers go off and Gajeel was able to answer.

"What's up, Mavis?" Gajeel said.

"The monster's music is being heard all around the world and bringing chaos." Mavis said. "We were able to track him down. You need to stop the music before it's too late."

"You guys go on ahead. I got an idea." Natsu said as he went out on his own.

"What do you think he's up to?" Lucy asked.

"I don't know, but we need to get moving." Gray said as the rest of them got up and got moving before they fell to the music.

…

The Stage

"Music is power. I got the power. I'm gonna make it get louder!" Guitaroo said as he played like no one was watching. The other rangers were able to track him down and saw him playing.

"There he is! Let's pull the curtains on this show." Gray said. All of them went to stop it, but some energy blasts kept them from getting any closer. All of them looked and saw Kyoka.

"Sorry, rangers. There's no stopping the show today." Kyoka said.

"You!" Erza said as she remembered how things went the last time they faced each other.

"Guitaroo, continue spreading your music for all to hear." Kyoka said. "I'll make sure there are no interruptions." She jumped over to the rangers to face them and the only way they were shutting that music off was to get through her. All four of them attacked, but Kyoka was able to hold them all off. Erza tried kicking and punching her, but Kyoka grabbed a hold of her.

"You won't win." Erza said.

"I say I already have." Kyoka said as she slashed at Erza. With the music going on, it was hard for the rangers to concentrate and fight back. "You humans seem sensitive to the music, but we ethrious are immune to it. What you find horrible, we find enticing." She shot out energy and blasted all of them.

"That's right. Move and groove to the beat and dance from day to night." Guitaroo said.

"Now to finish you!" Kyoka said, but she thought she heard something.

"….as my shadow falls through your door. One more day you're not here…."

"Aw! What's that sound?" Guitaroo said as they all heard someone singing. Natsu was coming and had Mira help him with Mirajane singing.

"Gazing up at the stars above I pray that they guide your way, just look up and follow the starlight…" Mira singed.

"I didn't know Mira could sing." Erza said.

"She's amazing." Lucy said. Guitaroo stopped playing his song and it was Mira's being heard around the whole world.

"So when your eyes begin to feel with tears, look up and when the night wonders set the sun down be my surprise. I will be waiting here under the starry skies. To light your pathway just count the stars. Follow them to your door. Follow them home." Mira's song brought peace around the world and the etherious hated it.

"You want a battle of the bands? I'll give you one." Guitaroo said as he was about to play again.

"I don't think so. Magical Energy, Unleash!" Natsu morphed and pulled out his shooter. "You're no longer in the spotlight." He shot fireballs and blasted Guitaroo with the strings on his instrument broken.

"No! My tunes!" Guitaroo whined.

"Curse you!" Kyoka said.

"You should know by now we don't fall." Erza said as she pulled out her sword and slashed against Kyoka with her being knocked off her feet.

"Thanks for the help, Mira. I knew your singing would help us out." Natsu said.

"No problem. Now take those monsters down." Mirajane said.

"You heard her." Natsu said as the rangers regrouped. They pulled out their weapons and brought them together.

"Magic Cannon! Fire!" They fired the blast of magi and blasted Guitaroo with it. Guitaroo took his dive and ended up in an explosion.

"You'll pay for this." Kyoka said.

"Pay they will." Keyes said as he appeared like the creep he is. "Guitaroo isn't finished playing his lovely music. Breath of demon and spirits of sake, make this minion reawake!" Keyes used his abilities and had Guitarro grow as a giant.

"Magic Zords!" All of them called upon their zords and they came together. "Magic Megazord!"

"Rocking robot, but I'm still taking it down." Guitaroo said as he used his guitar like an axe, but the Megazord pulled out its sword and blocked the attack. The Megazord raised its foot and kicked Guitaroo back. "So you don't like that note. How about this one?" He started playing his music again and the Megazord was getting damaged.

"His music is messing with our systems." Gajeel said.

"That's it! Time for you to sing a new song." Natsu said. They went in and used the sword to slice through the strings.

"Yo, that's not rocking!" Guitaroo said.

"Consider yourself a one-hit wonder." Natsu said.

"Magic Slash!" They built up the magic in the sword and slashed down on Guitaroo.

"So no encore?" Guitaroo said before he collapsed and was destroyed and victory was playing again for the team.

…

Mystic Star

With no more of Guitaroo's awful music, the rangers headed over to Mystic Star to relax. Mirajane came over with some drinks and food for them.

"Here you go guys." Mirajane said as she placed the trey down.

"Thanks, Mira. By the way, you have such an amazing singing voice." Lucy said.

"Yeah. You were incredible out there." Gray said.

"Thank you." Mirajane said. She felt flattered that her voice countered Guitaroo's music and was a bigger help to the team. That was also the time Jellal came walking in.

"Hey, guys." Jellal said. "Did you all hear that amazing singing?"

"Sure did. I think it was heard around the entire world." Erza said. Jellal looked and noticed someone was missing.

"Where's Gajeel?" Jellal asked. That was when the lights went off and a spotlight shined on Gajeel with his own guitar. Everyone was wondering what he was doing. He started playing his own music and no one was really enjoying it

"Shooby-do-ba. One bite is never enough! Say my name!" Gajeel singed.

"I better get going." Jellal said as he hurried out of there. Jellal made it outside, but all of sudden he was feeling sick. "Not again." He hurried over behind the building and made sure no one was around. The mark on Jellal's face glowed and he completely transformed….into Mard Geer.


	9. Imitate on Evil

It was another day in Magnolia and things have been quiet lately. In Magnolia High, Lucy was walking down the halls of her school. She passed by a certain poster, but when she thought she saw something on it, she ran right back to it. She looked and saw it was a poster for "Power Rangers Appreciation Day". The poster had all five of the rangers on it.

"No way!" Lucy said as she was finding this unbelievable. Lucy ran to find the others. She made it outside and saw all of them were there. "You guys!" She called out as she ran to them.

"Lucy? Is something wrong?" Natsu asked.

"More like something amazing." Lucy said.

"What are you talking about?" Erza asked.

"Didn't you see the posters? The city is having a Power Rangers Appreciation Day." Lucy said and all of them amazed by this news. "I think it's there way of thanking us for all the good we've done."

"That's awesome! It's about time we get some recognition." Gajeel said.

"But they really don't have to go through all the trouble." Erza said. "We're happy to defend the city from Mard Geer and the other etherious."

"I know, but it still feels nice to be getting some sort of thank you at least." Gajeel said.

"So what exactly is the city going to do?" Gray asked.

"I'm not entirely sure, but after school, I say we all pay a visit to Mavis to see if there's something the Power Rangers can do." Lucy suggested and all of them agreed to the idea.

…..

Jellal

Jellal was coming up to the side of the school. He was about to head in, but he began to feel sick and lightheaded. He barely stood up straight and needed to lean against the wall.

"Not again." Jellal said as the mark on his face glowed and his body shifted and transformed himself into Mard Geer. Somehow, Mard Geer and Jellal were connected and both of them seemed to hate it. Mard Geer looked over to a light post and saw the same poster for the Power Rangers.

"What's this?" Mard Geer said. He went over to the poster and ripped it off. "Power Ranger Appreciation Day? I think not." He crumbled up the poster and tossed it away. He might have been annoyed, but he kept his smirk on his face. "We'll see if this city still appreciates the rangers when I get through with them."

….

The Cube

"Master, you've returned." Kyoka said as Mard Geer made it back to their lair.

"For now. Keyes, how is it coming with the separation of me and the human known as Jellal?" Mard Geer asked.

"I'm trying my liege, but this is not an easy task." Keyes said.

"Hurry up and figure something out. The fact that I'm stuck with a human in a body disgusts me." Mard Geer said. "In the meantime, it would see that the humans are throwing a celebration for the Power Rangers."

"What might that be?" Tempester asked.

"They're making an entire day one to appreciate the rangers." Mard Geer said.

"What?!" Tempester said.

"You've got to be kidding me." Kyoka said.

"I'm afraid not and the more the city supports them, the stronger the Power Rangers might become." Mard Geer said. "We need to disrupt that support and I believe I already have an idea. Keyes, can you create a monster that can create clones of the rangers?"

"I believe so. I would just need something like a mirror." Keyes said.

"A mirror? Just take mine." Kyoka said as she held one out.

"Thank you, Kyoka." Keyes said. Keyes tapped the mirror with his dark power transforming it. The mirror transformed into a silver warrior with mirror chest armor and a mirror sword. "Greetings, Reflectie."

"Nice to be here. So what do you need me for?" Reflectie said.

"Reflectie, can you create copies of the Power Rangers?" Mard Geer said.

"I can, but I need those who are willing to look like them." Reflectie said.

"Not a problem." Mard Geer said as he snapped his fingers and five tartaro soldiers appeared. "Here are your volunteers."

"You got it." Reflectie said as he shot out a beam from his sword and transformed the soldiers into copies of the rangers.

"We shall send these copies to bring havoc on the city." Mard Geer said. "The city will never trust the Power Rangers again and without trust, they'll have no power."

"You got it. Even the Power Rangers won't be able to tell who's who." Reflectie said.

…

Magnolia

The fake Power Rangers walked up on a roof and looked down on the people below. To the people, they all thought they were the real deal and were excited to see all of them.

"Attack!" Fake Natsu said as all of them jumped down. People came close to speak with them, but they were all beyond surprised when they saw Red Ranger pull out his weapon. "Surprise!" He shot flames at people and the others began to attack and terrorize innocent people and destroying the city. Reflectie came out of hiding and was enjoying the show.

"That's right." Relfectie said to the people. "Run all you like. The Power Rangers you know and love are no more!" So far Mard Geer's plan was working as the people were starting to lose faith in the Power Rangers.

…

Rangers' Base

"Power Ranger Appreciation Day! What a great way for the city to thank them for all the work they've done." Mavis said as she was all ecstatic. She already heard the news and was looking forward to this.

"They've certainly earned it." Mirajane said. Both of them were in high spirits, but Mavis saw her crystal ball glow. She looked and saw the team attacking people.

"Oh no." Mavis said.

"What's wrong?" Mira asked.

"See for yourself." Mavis said as she used her magic to show the images on the computers.

"What are they doing?" Mirajane asked.

"Those are not our rangers." Mavis said as she became serious. "I sense evil. This is obviously Mard Geer's handy work. Mirajane, try to get in contact with Natsu and the others." Mirajane got to work on that.

…

Magnolia High

The team was in the middle of class. All the students were taking notes and the teacher was doing her job. At that moment, a student's phone vibrated. He was careful not to let the teacher see, but he was so shocked he couldn't stay quiet.

"Hey! I just got news that the Power Rangers are attacking Magnolia." No one could believe that, especially the real rangers. "Turn on the news!" All of the students were demanding the same thing.

"Okay." The teacher said. She turned on the television and went right to the news with it showing what the student said.

"This is a dark day. It would seem that the Power Rangers have joined with the forces of evil. Have we misjudged them? Is fame going to their heads? Have they actually been fooling us the whole time?"

"What's going on?" Natsu whispered to the others.

"This is obviously Mard Geer's doing." Erza said.

"That's low even for him." Lucy said. All of them heard their morphers go off and needed to move into action. With everyone distracted with what they were seeing, the team managed to sneak out of the class and saw they were in clear to answer their morphers.

'Rangers, something's going on in the city. It would seem Mard Geer created copies of each of you.' Mirajane said.

"We saw. We're on it." Natsu said. All of them used their teleportation and headed off into action.

…

Magnolia

The fake rangers continued to attack innocent people. Fake Natsu had a bunch of people cornered and was about to strike at them, but that was when the real Natsu came in and kicked his copy back.

"Everyone, get out of here. Go!" Natsu said. All of them were confused, but ran anyway. Both teams of rangers faced off against each other with Reflectie staying out of sight.

"Not good. The real ones showed up." Reflectie said.

"What's with the fakes?" Gajeel asked.

"Doesn't matter. They can't beat the real thing." Natsu said. "Let's get them!"

"Yeah!" All agreed and went in the fight as each of their clones. Both Erzas pulled out their swords and had them clash against each other. The fake tried swinging at her, but Erza jumped over it. Lucy was fighting against her fake. She kicked her in the gut and held her arm behind her back.

"Erza, help!" Fake Lucy called and Erza thought it was really her.

"Lucy!" Erza called as she jumped in and kicked the real Lucy back. "Are you hurt?"

"No, but you're about to be." Fake Lucy said as she grabbed Erza in a headlock.

"Erza, turn around." Lucy said and Erza was able to. Lucy used her whip and lashed against the fake in the back and it turned back into soldier and fell.

"Uh-oh." Reflectie said as he was seeing trouble. Lucy ran over to help Erza.

"Are you okay?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah. Look out." Erza said as he fake jumped up to strike at both of them. Erza jumped up and slashed her fake down and it turned back into the soldier as well. "Hey! They're really tartaro soldiers. Did they honestly think these guys could beat us?"

"Well….kinda." Reflectie said. Gray was facing his own copy as the two of them were using their tridents. Gray was able to grab his fake's trident and pinned it with his and kicked him back. Gray swung his trident and his fake was taken down with it being changed back. Gajeel and his fake kept trying to hit each other. Gajeel grabbed his fake and tossed it over a railing. Gajeel jumped down with his club and smashed the fake with it being changed back.

"There's only one me." Gajeel said. That left Natsu with his fake. The fake grabbed Natsu and flipped him against the ground, but Natsu raised his fist and kicked him back. Natsu brought out his shooter and unleashed flames that blasted the fake down and it turned back. Reflectie came out and saw he was in a lot of trouble.

"This wasn't part of the plan." Reflectie said.

"Hey!" Natsu called out. He jumped up and tackled Reflectie down. Both of them got up and ready to fight. "I take it you're the one that caused this."

"What if I am?" Reflectie said.

"You got us to deal with." Gray said as he and the other rangers arrived to help Natsu.

"I don't think so." Reflectie said as he unleashed energy shots from his sword and knocked them all down. "Who says you can't beat originals?" Reflectie shot out an energy beam from his armor and blasted all of them and caused an explosion. Reflectie thought he won, but he was wrong. First, Gray and Gajeel jumped through the flames and hit him. The, the girls and kicked him back. The flames dispersed and Natsu was holding their weapons combined.

"Magic Cannon! This is the part where you say goodbye." Natsu said. "Fire!" Natsu unleashed the magic blast and blasted Reflectie with him being destroyed.

"Yeah!" The rangers cheered. They heard cheering and saw the people coming out and cheering for them.

"They must have saw what happened." Erza said. "I guess their faith in us has been restored."

"So it would seem." All of them looked and saw Keyes showed up.

"Where does he keep coming from?" Gajeel said.

"Our plan may not have worked, but you'll still fall." Keyes said. "Breath of demon and spirits of sake, make this minion reawake." Keyes unleashed his power and revived Reflectie as a giant.

"Magic Zords!" The rangers called for their zords and formed the Magic Megazord with it facing off against Reflectie.

"Even your Megazord has no chance against me." Reflectie said as he waved his sword like a wand and turned a building into a copy of the Megazord.

"No way!" Gajeel said.

"He can even copy our Megazord?" Lucy said.

"We'll take it down the same." Natsu said. They brought out the sword and charged at the clone. The clone did the same and attacked each other. The clone slashed against them and it had some serious power behind it.

"I'm getting in on this too." Reflectie said. Reflectie came at the real one and slashed against it as well.

"We can't fight both of them." Gray said.

"I've got an idea." Natsu said. The Megazord grabbed on the fake and pushed it behind some buildings for Reflectie to lose sight of.

"What's going on?" Reflectie said. One of the Megazords was pushed out and he thought that was the real one. "I've got you!" Reflectie shot out his energy beam and tore it apart, but it reverted into a building and was destroyed. "What?" He heard a noise and saw the real Megazord was right behind him.

"Magic Slash!" They built up magic power in the sword and slashed down against Reflectie.

"I guess you can't beat the original." Reflectie said as he collapsed and was destroyed. The rangers jumped out of their zords and people gathered around to thank the rangers. Mard Geer showed up through a flow of dark petals. He could feel himself changing back and changed into Jellal.

"Rangers, thank you and we're sorry for ever doubting you." The mayor said.

"You have nothing to be sorry for." Lucy said.

"Our enemy, Mard Geer, will do anything to destroy the city." Gajeel said.

"Either way, we'll do everything we can to stop him once and for all and help anyone." Natsu said. Everyone cheered for them for such dedication. Jellal heard them and he felt he was a threat to them as long as he was connected Mard Geer.

"If they find out Mard Geer and I are connected, I could be in trouble." Jellal said, but that fear turned to an idea. "They might also be the only ones that can help me."


	10. Flying Freely

"This is tiring." Kyoka said. All of the etherious were getting fed up with Mard Geer's problem. He's been diving in and out because he was forced to switch to Jellal. The fact there was human among them was bad enough, but their leader sharing a body with one was worse. "There must be some way to separate Master Mard Geer from that disgusting human."

"Keyes, haven't you found an answer yet?" Tempester asked.

"Not yet, but I haven't gathered enough information." Keyes said. "Perhaps if I were to run some experiments on the human, I could gain some answers."

"But then you would be experimenting on Mard Geer." Kyoka said as she was sounding objective to the idea.

"I'm sure Master Mard Geer would rather have that than be stuck to a human." Tempester said.

"I suppose you're right when you put it that way." Kyoka said.

"Bring me the human he's connected to and here's a little something in case the rangers get in the way." Keyes said as he held up a black feather. He used his magic through it and released the feather and it turned into a raven-like monster. "Say hello to Raveoy."

"Excellent and once that human is separated from Master Mard Geer, we shall destroy him." Kyoka said. Time was running out for Jellal.

…

Magnolai High

School was starting up again, but Jellal hanged out outside on a bench as he had a lot on his mind. Jellal decided that he needs the help from the Power Rangers if he's going to be free from Mard Geer. However, he was also afraid to go to them for help for Mard Geer was also their worst enemy. Erza came by and saw him.

"Okay." Erza said as she took a deep breath and went over to talk to Jellal. "Hi, Jellal."

"Hey, Erza." Jellal said, but he wasn't paying attention. Erza could see that something was wrong.

"Jellal, are you okay?" Erza asked.

"Yeah." Jellal said as he stood up. Jellal couldn't put up with anything else at the moment until he figured out a solution and probably best to avoid people. "I'm sorry, Erza. I need to go." He left without Erza even asking what was wrong. Erza was about to leave it at that, but she saw Kyoka and Raveoy appear and they seemed to be following Jellal. Jellal was just walking, but he felt someone grab him and he was tossed against the school wall.

"Hello, Jellal." He looked up and was faced with both the etherious. "I wonder. Do you even know who I am?"

"Kyoka!" Jellal said.

"Very good." Kyoka said.

"This is Mard Geer? He doesn't look impressive." Raveoy said.

"Quiet you fool." Kyoka said. "Master, if you can hear me, don't worry. We'll free you from your undeserving prison soon." Both of them were about to take them away.

"Back off!" Erza came in and kicked Kyoka back.

"Erza?" Jellal questioned as to why she was here.

"It's you." Kyoka said.

"Anyone tell you no bullying on school grounds?" Erza asked. She reached for her morpher, but remembered Jellal was there and she saw a few other people watching. She needed to keep ranger identity a secret. Erza charged right in without morphing. She jumped up and got in a few kicks, but Kyoka blocked her and pushed her back.

"Get her!" Kyoka ordered as Raveoy went to attack her. Erza swung her leg, but Raveoy blocked it. He swung his arm, but Erza grabbed it and he grabbed her.

"Erza!" Jellal went to help her, but Kyoka grabbed a hold of him.

"I don't think so." Kyoka said. Raveoy separated him and Erza and gave her a strong hit that pushed her down.

"Any last words?" Raveoy said. Lucy and Gajeel were passing by when they saw the fight going on.

"Looks like we're going to be a little late for class." Gajeel said.

"Come on." Lucy said. The two of them made sure no one was watching.

"Magical Energy, Unleash!" Both of them morphed and stepped into action.

"Hands off!" Lucy said as she grabbed Kyoka and pry her off of Jellal. Gajeel jumped in and kicked Raveoy in the back.

"Anyone tell you not to hit girls?" Gajeel said. "Go, Erza." Erza understood and went to Jellal.

"Come on. Let's get going." Erza said as she grabbed Jellal and got him running.

"Stop!" Kyoka said, but Lucy grabbed her. Kyoka shook her off and kicked her back.

"What are you up to?" Lucy said.

"None of your business. Raveoy, destroy them!" Kyoka said.

"Oh yeah!" Raveoy said as he started fighting off the both of them. Erza and Jellal kept running, but Erza held back and waited till Jellal couldn't see her to morph. Jellal looked back and saw she wasn't there.

"Erza?" Jellal went back to find her and saw her standing there without her noticing him.

"Magical Energy, Unleash!" Erza morphed into the yellow ranger and Jellal could not believe what was right in front of him. Lucy and Gajeel tried fighting off Raveoy. They both tried to hit him, but he grabbed on the both of them and flew up into the air.

"Hey!" Gajeel said.

"Put us down!" Lucy demanded.

"You asked for it." Raveoy said as he dropped the both of them and they hit the ground. Kyoka was enjoying this.

"Hey!" Kyoka turned around and saw Erza come at her with her sword, but Kyoka blocked it. "What do you want with Jellal?"

"It's really none of your business." Kyoka said as she pushed her off. Erza tried to get in a few more strikes, but Kyoka blocked each attacks and pushed her out of the way. "We don't have time for this. Raveoy, let's go." Raveoy came with her as the two of them left.

"Erza, what was that about?" Lucy asked.

"I don't know, but they were after Jellal for some reason." Erza said. "I'll find out what's going on."

…

The Park

After school, Erza went looking for Jellal. She went down to the park and found Jellal sitting there under a large tree.

"Jellal! There you are!" Erza said as she walked over to him. "I've been looking everywhere for you. Are you okay after what happened at the school?"

"Yeah. I'm fine." Jellal said.

"What was that about? Why were they after you?" Erza asked.

"Before I tell you that, I have to say this. I know you're the yellow ranger, Erza. I saw you morph." Jellal said and Erza was surprised and upset that she was so careless. "I need the help of the Power Rangers."

"Our help? Why?" Erza said. Jellal was afraid of how she would take this, but it needed to be said.

"Because I'm Mard Geer." Jellal said.

"What? Jellal, if that's a joke, it's not funny." Erza said.

"I wish it was a joke. That's why Kyoka and that etherious, I'm assuming Keyes created, came after me." Jellal said. Knowing their names convinced Erza. Erza couldn't believe it. A friend that she's admire for so long is actually her worst enemy. She was all set to leave, but Jellal stopped her. "Erza, please wait. I don't want to hurt anyone."

""Hurt anyone"? Mard Geer has tried to destroy me and my friends." Erza said.

"But it's not me. Mard Geer is like a separate personality and I have no control over when we switch places." Jellal said. "Erza, you've got to believe me. I want it all to stop, but I don't know how. Now that I know you're with the rangers, I thought you could help me." Erza wanted to believe Jellal and she could see by his face that he was serious and seemed scared. Erza knew what she needed to do, but the others aren't going to like it.

…

Mystic Star

"Jellal?" Natsu questioned. The others met up at the Mystic Star and Lucy and Gajeel just told Natsu, Mirajane, and Gray what just happened at the school.

"Why would Kyoka be after Jellal?" Mirajane asked.

"I don't know." Lucy said.

"Erza said she was going to figure that out. Maybe he took something they have." Gajeel said.

"Think it over. What connection could Jellal have with the etherious?" Gray said. All of them were trying to think of an answer, but they all heard their morphers going off. Natsu answered it.

"Go ahead." Natsu said.

'Rangers, come to the base. There's….something here you need to see.' Mavis said. None of them understood, but all of them got up and went to the base.

….

Rangers' Base

"What do you think this is all about?" Natsu asked as all of them were right at the door.

"Only one way to find out. I just hope you boys didn't do something stupid." Lucy said and the three of them felt offended. When they opened the door, all of them were astonished to see Jellal was there with Mavis and Erza.

"Jellal?!" Mirajane said.

"What are you doing here? How did you even get here?" Natsu said.

"Everyone, I'm going to need you to be calm." Mavis said.

"She's right." Erza said. "Jellal is here because he needs our help. You guys aren't going to believe this." All of them were all ears. Jellal and Erza told them everything and all of them couldn't believe it. The worst of all was Natsu.

"You're kidding me!" Natsu said as he slammed his hand against a table. He tried going up to him, but Lucy held him back. "You're telling me you're Mard Geer."

"Natsu, calm down." Lucy said.

"No!" Natsu said.

"I'm with Natsu on this." Gray said. "Erza, what were you thinking even bringing him here. Now Mard Geer knows where our base is."

"It's not like that. Mard Geer is a separate being inside Jellal's body." Erza said. "He has no control over what Mard Geer does."

"And you believe him? Erza, this whole thing could just be an act." Gajeel said.

"Listen, Mard Geer doesn't know what I know. He has no interest in what goes on with humans." Jellal said.

"Even if Mard Geer does know, I can easily put up a barrier that casts out evil." Mavis said. "I believe Jellal is telling the truth. I sense two spirits inside this body. One that's pure and one that's evil."

"It doesn't matter." Natsu said.

"Natsu, please just listen." Erza said.

"Erza, forget it. I had a feeling they wouldn't help." Jellal said.

"You got that right. Now get out!" Natsu said as he pointed to the door.

"I should get going. Mard Geer and I could switch at any moment." Jellal said and he ran right out the door.

"Jellal, wait." Erza said and wanted to go after him.

"Erza, don't trust him." Natsu said.

"He claims he has no control over it and I believe him." Erza said.

"You're just letting your feelings for him blind you to what's right in front of you." Gray said. "He's our enemy. He could be working with Mard Geer and everything he said is a lie."

"Mavis, is there any way for us to separate Jellal and Mard Geer?" Erza asked ignoring the others.

"I do know this one spell that could help, but I don't know if it will work." Mavis said.

"Please try. I'm going after Jellal." Erza said.

"Erza don't." Gray said, but Erza just continued to ignore them and went to find Jellal. "I don't believe this. She's actually helping the enemy."

"I say we just destroy them now." Natsu said.

"We can't. We should be working on separating Jellal and Mard Geer." Mirajane said.

"I'm with the girls." Lucy said. "If Jellal really is innocent, we can't destroy Mard Geer because we'll end up destroying Jellal too."

"Mavis, talk some sense into these people." Gajeel said.

"Rangers, your job is to preserve human life, not destroy it." Mavis said.

"But Erza is helping the enemy." Gray said. "We need to think this through or else we could play into Mard Geer's hands."

"I looked over all the evidence from everything up until today." Mavis said. "According to my calculations, Jellal has a ten-percent, at most, say in what Mard Geer does. It might be more reasonable to follow your mind and be strategic, but I believe following your emotions and your heart isn't a mistake for they are your greatest source of strength. That's exactly what Erza is doing. You might not trust Jellal, but can you trust Erza?" All of them wanted to, but they were unsure now that they know the truth.

….

Jellal

Jellal made it to the mountains. With the rangers refusing to help him, his only hope was to get as far as he could from people. Erza was able to catch up to him.

"Jellal, wait." Erza said as she was able to grab him.

"Erza, you should just stay away from me." Jellal said.

"No." Erza said. "I'm sorry about that, but we ARE going to find a way to help you. We just need to convince the others. Natsu will be the hardest because it was Mard Geer that took his family away, but I'm not going to give up." Jellal felt better knowing he still had Erza on his side. However, Jellal felt himself getting sick and was in pain. "Jellal!"

"Erza, get back!" Jellal said, but he already transformed into Mard Geer and kicked Erza back.

"So it seems you know the truth." Mard Geer said.

"Let Jellal go." Erza said.

"I would if I could." Mard Geer said. "I don't like this anymore than he does, but I'll take comfort in your demise." Erza got up and tried to fight him off, but Mard Geer pushed her back with just one hand and hardly any effort. "You alone can't beat me."

"She's not alone." Natsu and the others showed up and helped Erza stand.

"How nice that you all showed up." Mard Geer said. As soon as Natsu saw him, all his rage came running out. "I suppose as long as I'm here, I can destroy all of you."

"I've had enough of you!" Natsu said and just charged in without any thinking. "Magical Energy, Unleash!" He morphed instantly and started fighting Mard Geer.

"We've got to help him." Erza said as they went in, but Raveoy cut them off.

"You're not worthy of fighting Master Mard Geer. I'm available." Raveoy said.

"Magical Energy, Unleash!" All of them morphed and tried fighting the raven. Natsu continued to fight Mard Geer as he spun kick, but Natsu was able to block it. Natsu tried to hit him, but Mard Geer grabbed him and flipped him over. Natsu tried kicking form under the feet, but Mard Geer jumped up on a cliff.

"Is that the best the red ranger can do?" Mard Geer taunted, but Natsu jumped up to his level.

"I'm just getting started." Natsu said.

"It will be over just as quickly. Cursed Thorns!" Mard Geer caused thorn vines to rise out of the ground and strike against Natsu. "You have no chance of winning this battle."

"At least he bought enough time." Mard Geer looked up and saw Mavis. She held up a crystal and it shot out a ray from the passing sunlight. It illuminated around Mard Geer and he felt his body being torn. "Light of holiness and solar sun, release these two." Mard Geer turned to a form of light and it split with him and Jellal being separated.

"It worked! I'm free!" Jellal said as he moved away from Mard Geer.

"I actually thank you for that, Rangers. However, it changes nothing." Mard Geer said.

"Good because all I want is you destroyed." Natsu said. The others continued to fight against Raveoy. Erza looked up and saw Jellal and Mard Geer separate.

"It looks like Jellal is safe." Erza said.

"You aren't!" Raveoy said as he grabbed Erza and flew up to smash her into the mountain and tossed her down to the ground with the others regrouping.

"Get down here. Doesn't Polly want a cracker?" Gray said.

"That's a parrot. I'm a raven, moron." Raveoy said. He flew down and shot out feather-shaped blasts and caused an explosion around them. "Good riddance!"

"Think again!" Raveoy saw all four of them still standing with their weapons out. All four of them built up power in their weapons and attacked as each one of them went by and struck Raveoy.

"My feathers just got plucked!" Raveoy said and was destroyed. Natsu continued to fight Mard Geer, but Mard Geer jumped over him and created a shockwave that sent Natsu over the edge.

"I'll deal with you next time, Rangers." Mard Geer said and took his leave. Jellal climbed down and went to the team as they demorphed.

"Jellal, are you okay?" Erza asked.

"I am thanks to you guys. I'm finally free." Jellal said.

"Good. Now we don't have anything to do with you." Natsu said.

"Natsu, that's not nice." Lucy said.

"No, I mean it. I don't ever want to see him again." Natsu said and just walked away as he still held some rage. Mard Geer might have been separated and free, but is Jellal truly free?


	11. Golden Light

The rangers succeeded in separating Jellal from Mard Geer. However, now that they are separated, they're wondering what's going to happen next. Natsu still had a grudge against Jellal since they were connected. At the base, he was just sulking around.

"Natsu, are you still grumpy about the whole thing with Jellal?" Mirajane asked.

"You shouldn't really blame Jellal for what Mard Geer has done." Lucy said.

"How do you know that?" Natsu said. "Who knows how long those two have been connected? We don't even know if Jellal really is innocent."

"I'm with Natsu." Gray said.

"Same here. How do we know if we can trust him?" Gajeel said. He looked around and notice someone was missing. "Hey, where's Erza?"

"I think she went looking for Jellal. She seemed pretty worried about him." Mavis said.

"She did. Dang it!" Natsu said as he slammed his fist against a shelf. It caused a rock hanging there fall and it landed on Gray's foot.

"Ow!" Gray screamed as he hopped around. "That's it! Get over here so I can kick your butt with my good foot." Gray tried going after Natsu. Mavis tried putting the rock back. Gajeel helped her out by placing it back there.

"Why do you have that rock?" Lucy asked.

"It's actually a meteorite I found a long time ago." Mavis said. "I felt great power in it and knew I had to keep it safe. I tried to learn more and I soon found a prophecy. Only one who knows of both light and darkness can wield this power."

"What could that mean?" Lucy asked as she tried to figure it out.

…..

The Cube

"Aw! It feels so good to finally be free from that human." Mard Geer said as he relished the feeling of being free. "However, I think we're still going to need that Jellal."

"What? You've spent such a long time trapped in him." Kyoka said.

"Why would you want him back?" Tempester asked.

"Jellal seems to know the Power Rangers. Perhaps we can use him to trap the others." Mard Geer said. "Keyes, go and find Jellal. Use him to capture the rangers."

"As you wish." Keyes said.

…

Jellal

Jellal stood in front of a church's angel statue. He might have been free from Mard Geer, but he still felt some of Mard Geer's evil. He was hoping a church might clear it away.

"There you are." Jellal looked behind him and saw Erza found him.

"Erza, what are you doing here?" Jellal asked.

"Looking for you. How you doing now that you're no longer connected to Mard Geer?" Erza asked.

"Like I was cure from an illness, but I still feel like he's with me." Jellal said. "I wish there was something I could do, but I don't have the power to fight him." Erza felt bad for Jellal. However, that was when tartaro soldiers and Keyes arrived.

"Hello, Jellal. Mard Geer would very much like it if you come back." Keyes said. All the tartaro soldiers attacked to capture him. Erza flipped back and kicked one back. One tried its club, but Erza dodged it and smacked it in the chest and tossed it to the ground. Jellal had himself surrounded. One grabbed him, but he tossed it over him and grabbed the spear.

"Get away from me!" Jellal said as he smacked one with the spear. Erza kicked on in the gut.

"Have a seat!" Erza gave it another strong kick and had it fall on a bench. Jellal fought one off, but the soldier smashed the spear, but Jellal smacked it in the gut and kicked it under the legs.

"Impressive that he can even fight." Keyes said. Jellal and Erza tried to fight them off. One was coming at Erza from behind, but Gajeel jumped in and gave it a strong kick.

"Erza!" She saw her friends arrived and were helping to fight them off. Lucy grabbed one and kneed it as she tossed it away.

"Are you okay?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah, but they're after Jellal." Erza said. Jellal did what he could to fight them off. Natsu came in from behind Jellal and kicked it in the side and once more in the head.

"Thanks." Jellal said.

"Don't thank me." Natsu said. As they all tried to fight them off, Keyes saw they were losing and needed a plan. He looked around for something he could use and saw the angel statue.

"What delicious irony." Keyes said. "A being that symbolizes purity and goodness shall be use for our destructive purposes." He had his dark power flow flew the statue and it turned into a blue skin she-monster with a white feather dress and white hair. "I welcome thee, Angelia."

"Nice to be here." Angelia said.

"I need your help dealing with a pest problem." Keyes said as he pointed over to the humans.

"Not a problem." Angelia said as she walked over. Jellal fought off another soldier and saw her walking towards the rangers, other than Natsu. She held out a hand and shot a bright light that the four of them got caught in it. She trapped them in handheld mirrors in her hand. "One more." She had her eyes set on Natsu and he didn't even notice.

"Natsu, look out!" Jellal said as he pushed Natsu out of the way before the light hit him.

"Darn it. I almost had him." Angelia said.

"Come on. We need to get out of here." Jellal said as he grabbed Natsu's arm and pulled him away.

"Leave it." Keyes said as he called off his forces. "The red ranger will come for his friends."

"Fine. I have an idea for these four." Angelia said as she took them away. Jellal dragged Natsu out of there, but he tried to get loose.

"Let go!" Natsu said as he got free. "Who told you to save me?"

"Natsu, if I hadn't stepped in when I did, you would have been captured with the others." Jellal said.

"For all I know, you planned that." Natsu said. "Every time I see you, I think of him. So stay away from me and my friends." Having no time to waste, he pulled out his morpher. "Mira, the others have been captured. Can you track them?"

'Already on it.' Mirajane said. Natsu hung up and turned to Jellal.

"Now that you did what you need to, get lost. I've got to save my friends." Natsu said as he ran off and leaving Jellal wonder to what to do.

…

Warehouse District

The etherious were using an abandon warehouse to hideout. Angelia used a shrine to place the four captured rangers. Keyes even asked Tempester to come for extra power.

"So you failed to capture Jellal, but managed to get four of the rangers." Tempester said.

"Yes and I'm glad we did." Angelia said as she formed four small figures in her hands.

"What are those?" Keyes asked.

"What I have planned." Angelia said as she placed them on the shrine. "I will harness the power of the four of them to fuel my own soldiers. Watch." Energy from Lucy was being drawn out of her and into the figure for it to come alive.

….

Natsu

Natsu was able to track the others to the warehouse district. He was sneaking around so he wouldn't get caught. Meanwhile, the small figured walked around. It unleashed some power and grew into a white angel warrior with pink wings and a sword. He hit Natsu and tried his sword, but Natsu ducked down. Natsu managed to kick it, but he grabbed Natsu and tossed him to a fence and knocked him off his feet. The angel placed his foot on him and held his sword to finish it. However, someone grabbed his arm and that someone was Jellal. Jellal kicked it in the stomach and swiped his sword. Jellal slashed on it twice and gave it one powerful slash and turned it into stardust.

"You okay?" Jellal said as he helped him up.

"What are you doing here?" Natsu said as he still had some anger. "I told you to stay away.

"Look, I get what you think of me, but I want to help." Jellal said as he was getting annoyed. "I do care about your friends' lives, especially Erza. So I'm helping whether you want it or not." Jellal didn't even wait for an argument and went ahead with Natsu following. Both of them kept moving until another angel warrior jumped down and had yellow wings. It tried attacking both of them. Jellal kicked it in the gut and Natsu pounded it a few times. The soldier tried swinging at both of them, but both of them moved out of the way and they both kicked it down with it dropping the sword. Jellal took a look at it. "This is bad. The last one had pink feathers. This one has yellow. They must be using your friends' energy to power these things."

"How did you end up merging with Mard Geer to begin with?" Natsu asked. He needed to know.

"It happened a few years ago." Jellal said as he remembered it like yesterday. "I was out on my own doing some hiking. It wasn't long until I came across Mard Geer and the others. They were excavating magical rocks. I assume it was to help build their base. I was spying on them, but Kyoka found me and they were planning to take me prisoner. I felt I had to do something. Who would believe there were monsters among us? So I grabbed one of the magic rocks and played tug-of-war with Mard Geer for it. I assume the magic power inside sensed the tension and as a result we merged." Jellal placed his hand on the mark over his face for it came as a result from it. "Natsu, Erza told me what happened to your family, but believe me that I had nothing to do with it. If I didn't even care for your friends, I wouldn't be here." Natsu just wasn't sure what to think. He didn't even notice the angel getting back up. "Behind you!" Natsu saw it reaching for the sword.

"No you don't." Natsu said as he grabbed it first and gave it a powerful slash and turned it to stardust. Natsu turned around to face Jellal and he had a feeling he could trust him now.

"Let's go save them!" Natsu said and the both of them ran off to save them.

…..

The Etherious

Angelia had the last two set to go for they knew Natsu and Jellal were close by. They heard the door shoved open with both of them running in.

"So nice of you boys to join us." Angelia said.

"Give me back my friends." Natsu said.

"Um…no." Angelia said as she snapped her fingers and the last two angels with blue and black feathers came out. "Attack!" The two of them with Tempester and Keyes went to attack. Natsu fought both of the angels as they swung their swords, but Natsu jumped over both. He kicked one attack away and kicked the other back. Natsu pulled a barrel and rolled it to them with it tripping them. Jellal cartwheeled away from Tempester's attack and kicked him back. Keyes tried swinging his staff, but Jellal jumped back. Jellal got behind Keyes and grabbed the staff.

"Unhand me." Keyes said as he tried using his powers. Tempester tried reaching Jellal, but he had Keyes swing his staff and hit Tempester. He even had Keyes fire his attacks and blasted both of the angels and took them both down.

"Natsu, get the others!" Jellal said as he shoved Keyes off and kicked him to the wall. Natsu ran towards Angelia.

"Magical Energy, Unleash!" Natsu morphed and continued running towards Angelia.

"Don't make me laugh." Angelia said as she shot out energy blasts, but Natsu jumped over her attacks and kicked her away from the shrine.

"Release my friends." Natsu said.

"I don't think so." Angelia said. She tried kicking him a few times, but Natsu blocked each attack. She tried her arm, but Natsu grabbed it and turned her around to kick her in the back. "Don't you know you're not suppose to hit a lady?"

"Since when are you a lady?" Natsu said. "Magic Fire Shooter!" He pulled out his weapon and shot out blasts of fire and pushed her back. "Final Dragon Blast!" Natsu stored up power and shot out a dragon head made from flames and blasted Angelia with her being destroyed. With her gone, the others were free. "Are you guys okay?"

"Yeah." Lucy as they all got up.

"What's Jellal doing here?" Gray said as they saw him continue to fight Tempester.

"Worry about yourselves. The tales of Angelia aren't over." Keyes said and they all saw what he was doing. "Breath of demon and spirits of sake, make this minion reawake."

"Quick, get out!" Natsu said as all of them were running outside. Keyes used his power as Angelia smashed through the roof and was a giant.

"I'm back!" Angelia said.

"Jellal, are you okay?" Erza said.

"Yeah. Just go get her." Jellal said. The rest of the rangers pulled out their morphers to get in the fight.

"Magical Energy, Unleash!" All of them morphed and they called on their zords to help them.

"Magic Megazord!" The Megazord was formed and pulled out it's sword. The rangers marched right over to Angelia, but she didn't seem concerned.

"Sorry, Rangers. That toy of yours is nowhere near enough to beat me." Angelia said. She held her hands together and encased them in a light. Then, they were trapped in another large mirror.

"What is this?" Natsu said.

"We can hardly move." Gajeel said.

"This isn't what I meant when I say I want to get thinner." Lucy said. Jellal saw they were all trapped and couldn't do a thing.

"I've got to do something to help them." Jellal said. He didn't have any power and they might not trust him, but Jellal felt he had to do something.

….

Rangers' Base

"Mavis, isn't there anything they can do?" Mirajane asked as they saw the fight going on.

"Only destroying that monster can they be free." Mavis said. Mavis sensed great magic power. She saw her meteor was glowing and it soon burst open with something flying out. "Could it be?"

…..

Jellal

Jellal looked up to the sky and saw something flying to him. He caught it and saw it as a gold and blue cellphone and it was a morpher.

"No way!" Jellal said as he could feel power in it. He needed to use the power now. "Magical Energy, Unleash!" He did the same motions and found himself in space. He jumped up as stars spiraled around him and gave him his ranger outfit. A gold outfit with a silver belt and the ranger's symbol on his chest in blue with his visor designed like a flat star. "Gold Magic Ranger! Whoa! This is awesome! Time to get to work. Chariot-Zord, Arise!" Something came flying down and forming from sunlight. It was chariot driven by two horses and had a paladin-zord driving it. Jellal jumped in and was still amazed by it.

"What is that?" Angelia said. The zord drove over to her and rammed into her.

"Grand Chariot Megazord, Online!" Jellal said. The paladin jumped out. The horses folded up and became the legs with the chariot's sides opening up to be arms. The paladin came down and merged with the armor with the front of the chariot being used as chest armor with a sun symbol on it.

"Where did that come from?" Angelia asked. Jellal's Megazord went over and pounded her back a few feet. "Is that all?" She fired energy blasts, but it kept going.

"Magic Seal!" The Megazord rotated its arms and formed a magic circle and another was formed that trapped Angelia. "Heavenly Wrath!" The Megazord thrusted it's hands against the seal and fired a concentrated beam of light and blasted Angelia.

"Guess I'm singing with the angels." Angelia said as she collapsed and was destroyed with the others free.

"Who's that?" Natsu asked.

"Is that Jellal?" Gray said. The rangers all got out of their zords and ran up to Jellal.

"Jellal, you're a ranger now?" Natsu said.

"It would appear so." Jellal said.

"One that knows of both light and darkness." Lucy stated. "It was pointing to Jellal all along. He's the sixth ranger."

"It would seem so and I'm not going to stop until Mard Geer is brought down." Jellal said. With the sixth ranger joining the team, the Power Rangers are stronger than before and have greater chances of winning.


	12. Sword from the Stars

With Jellal's new power, he's become the newest member of the team. At the moment, they were straightening out around their base and they were talking about Jellal. Not all of them were on board with having him become part of the team.

"I'm telling you that I don't trust him." Gray said.

"Seriously. So he helped us out, but that was after we got him and Mard Geer separated." Gajeel said.

"Hey, I had my doubts, but it all worked out." Natsu said.

"I think you guys should just give him a chance." Lucy said. "Besides, we could use the help. What's having one more ranger?"

"Hey!" Jellal said as he and Erza came in. "What do you guys think of my new look?" Jellal was now wearing jeans with a black/blue shirt tucked under with a black belt and wore a gold vest.

"Wow! Looking good." Mirajane said.

"Gold is your color now." Natsu said. A ball of light flew around the area and turned into Mavis and she seemed anxious about something.

"Everyone, look at this." Mavis said. They all gathered around the crystal ball and she showed a gold and blue sword imbedded in a rock somewhere in the mountains. "This is the Sword of Sema!"

"What's the Sword of Sema?" Lucy asked.

"A magical sword with great power that is said to be formed from the light of the stars." Mavis said. "It holds tremendous power. It's just recently been revealed."

"That sounds pretty cool." Natsu said.

"Yes, but there are those who would want that power for evil purposes like Mard Geer and the etherious." Mavis said. "If I was able to sense its magic power, they surely will as well."

"So what you're saying is that need to get to it before they do." Erza said.

"So let's go get it." Gajeel said.

"I'm afraid the rest of you can't go. Only Jellal has the ability to truly control such power." Mavis said.

"Jellal?!" Gray said.

"Why me?" Jellal asked.

"The powers of the gold ranger comes from the stars such as the sword." Mavis said. "I believe with your ranger powers, you should be able to wield the power of the sword as well." Mavis used her magic and formed a map that led to the sword. She handed it over to Jellal. "Find the sword and be careful. You of all people should know that Mard Geer will do anything to get his way."

"Hold on. You can create a map that leads to that all powerful sword, where you said it can't fall into evil's hands, and you're giving it to him?" Gray said. Everyone could see where this was going and Jellal felt a bit hurt.

"Gray, that's enough." Erza said. "Jellal became a ranger for a reason. Not to mention that he helped us out. Isn't that enough for you?"

"It's fine." Jellal said. "I'll find the sword and be back. I promise." Jellal took the map and headed on out.

"Gray, you must learn to trust others who want to make a difference." Mavis said.

"But that guy was connected to Mard Geer. Are we all really sure we can trust the guy?" Gray asked.

"Gray, Mavis knows what she's doing. You just need to have a little faith." Mirajane said. Gray's only thinking about the wellbeing of his friends. Gray didn't bother talking about it anymore and just went out.

"I'm with him." Gajeel said as he followed Gray.

"This isn't going to go well." Lucy said.

"Go with them and make sure they stay out of trouble." Mavis said and the rest of them followed out.

….

The Cube

"That troublesome Jellal has become more trouble now that he's the gold ranger." Kyoka said. The etherious weren't happy with the latest ranger. With six rangers, they needed to step up their game.

"Yes. That's six rangers too many. We need a way to get rid of all of them." Mard Geer said.

"Master Mard Geer." Keyes said as he came into the room. "I've detected a powerful source of magic power up in the mountains outside of Magnolia."

"What power?" Mard Geer asked.

"I'm not entirely sure." Keyes said.

"If we detected it, the rangers will too." Mard Geer said. "I want you to find that power and create a monster to hold off the rangers. Tempester will join you shortly."

"As you wish." Keyes said as he headed on down.

…

The Mountains

Keyes appeared in the mountains to try and find that power he detected. He was also looking for something he could use to create a monster. He soon stumbled across a mountain goat's skull.

"What's this?" Keyes said as he lifted the skull. "It would be beneficial to have a creature of these terrains to help." He used his power and brought life back into the skull and changed it. His new monster was a human goat with a gold plate on his chest and a staff. "Hello, Mougoat."

"Hello. You need me to do something baaaaaad!" Mougoat said.

"The Power Rangers will be somewhere in these mountains. They're after some power." Keyes said. "Make sure you stop them. The golden plate strapped to your chest will allow you to capture them."

"I shall do as you command." Mougoat said.

…

The Rangers

"This was smart. Walking through a mountain terrain with no idea where we're going." Lucy said as the five of them made it through to try and catch up with Jellal.

"Gray, do you even know where we're going?" Erza asked. "Jellal has the only map."

"We'll be fine. Besides, if we get to the sword, we won't have to worry about Jellal." Gray said.

"How can you say that when he's one of us now?" Lucy said. "You need to lighten up and just give him a chance. He's trying to help us."

"I'll believe that when I see it." Gajeel said. All of them kept moving, but they all saw Mougoat dive down and cut them off.

"Going somewhere?" Mougoat said.

"Who ordered an extra-large loaf of goat meat?" Natsu said.

"Guess Mavis was right." Erza said. "Mard Geer and the others must be after the sword."

"Not if we get rid of them." Gray said as all of them charged at him. Mougoat swung his staff around to keep them back. Natsu tried kicking him, but Mougoat blocked it and swung his staff at him. Gajeel tried hitting him, but Mougoat deflected each strike. Gajeel grabbed him by the waste, but Mougoat shoved him off and kicked him back. Lucy flipped over to him. Mougoat tried swinging his staff, but she flipped back. She tried kicking him, but Mougoat grabbed her and tossed her to the ground. Erza was next as she tried kicking him, but Mougoat tripped her with her staff and pushed her back. Gray went up and gave a strong kick. He grabbed Mougoat's staff, but Mougoat kicked Gray and pushed him back.

"You rangers seem like baaaaaaad fighters." Mougoat said.

"This goat's got some muscle." Gajeel said.

"Let's show him some ranger muscle." Natsu said as they all pulled out their morphers.

"Magical Energy, Unleash!" All of them morphed and were ready for action.

"Now I've got you!" Mougoat said. His plate unleashed a bright light that pulled all of them in. All of them were absorbed in the plate and ended up trapped inside. "That was easier than I thought."

"Excellent." Keyes said as he came up behind him. "You're work is not done yet. The newest member of their team could still be out in these mountains."

"You need me to find him. I'm on it." Mougoat said. With Jellal the only one left, all is resting on him.

…

Jellal

Jellal was climbing up a mountain as he got closer and closer to the sword. Jellal pulled himself up to the top and he pulled out the map to see where he was.

"I should be close." Jellal said as he looked around and saw the sword just up ahead. "There it is!" Jellal made a run for the sword, but an explosion went off behind him and knocked him off his feet.

"So this is what you were after." Jellal looked up and was faced with Tempester.

"Why am I not surprised?" Jellal said as he stood up. "You can just forget it, Tempester. You're not getting that sword."

"And you think you can stop me?" Tempester said. "Let's just see what the gold ranger is capable of." Jellal went right in for that fight. Jellal tried hitting him, but Tempester wrapped his arm around Jellal's. Jellal still tried to hit him, but Tempester ducked down and grabbed him by the waste and tossed him in the air. Jellal hit the ground, but he flipped up and kicked Tempester back.

"I'm a lot stronger than you might think." Jellal said. Jellal was about to continue this fight, but energy shots came at him and he saw Mougoat arrived.

"Tempester! I managed to capture the other rangers." Mougoat said.

"You did what?" Jellal said.

"Excellent. That sword is what we came for." Tempester said as he pointed over to it.

"That sword is mine." Jellal said.

"You like that wouldn't you?" Tempester said. "To have all that power for yourself. Perhaps Master Mard Geer rubbed off on you."

"You're wrong. I don't want to use that power for myself." Jellal said. "I want to use that to help people and stop monsters like you and you won't stop me." Jellal made a break for the sword.

"Stop him!" Tempester said as he unleashed blasts of wind and Mougoat shot out energy blasts. Jellal kept running.

"Magical Energy, Unleash!" Jellal morphed into his ranger form and jumped for the sword. He was able to grab it and try to pull out of the rock.

"You're not taking it!" Tempester said as he and Mougoat shot out blasts. An explosion went off around Jellal and they thought it finished him. "Farewell, Gold Ranger."

"Sorry, but I'm not going anywhere." Jellal said as he emerged through the smoke and was able to take the sword. Jellal moved the sword and shot out energy slashes and blasted both of the monsters. "This thing's power feels amazing."

"I won't be defeated." Mougoat said. "Tempester, I'll take care of this. You can go back."

"You better not fail." Tempester said and was surrounded in flames with him teleported away.

"Let my friends go right now." Jellal said.

"You'll have to free them." Mougoat said. The two of them charged at each other. The two of them clashed their weapons against each other. Mougoat tried thrusting his staff, but Jellal grabbed a hold of it. Jellal swung his sword and slashed it against the gold plate. Energy burst out and separated the two and caused the other rangers to get free.

"Guys! Are you all okay?" Jellal said.

"I think so." Natsu said as he and the others stood up.

"Look. Jellal has the sword." Erza said.

"So he does. So go on Jellal, what are you going to do with it." Gray said as he was weary of what Jellal was about to do. Jellal was getting sick of people thinking he's still on Mard Geer's side.

"That sword will be mine." Mougoat said.

"Maybe, but you won't get the whole thing." Jellal said. He built up power in the sword and it started to glow. "My power is my friends' power as well." He shot the energy to the other rangers and all of them were given great power.

"What happened?" Mougoat wondered. All the rangers were given new powers. They had white chest armor with five jewels on it for each ranger color with white gloves and boots. They were also given fairy wings with tails that matched their colors and each one was given a scepter with a round top like a 2-D parking meter.

"Whoa! What happened?" Natsu questioned.

"We were given new power." Gray said.

"What's with the sissy wings and the tail?" Gajeel said.

"What is this power?" Erza said.

"I can feel it. Mystic Mode." Lucy said. All of them were amazed by it.

"I won't let you have that power!" Mougoat said as he charged at the rangers to attack. All of them thought this was a good opportunity to try out their new abilities and Gray was first.

"Mystic Ice Blast!" Gray shot out icicles from his scepter and blasted him.

"Mystic Iron Blast!" Gajeel shot out pillars of iron and they bashed against Mougoat. Erza and Lucy jumped up and combined their powers.

"Mystic Wind Blast!"

"Mystic Light Blast!" They both shot out their elements and they combined into a twister of light and blew Mougoat away.

"Jellal, thanks for the power-up." Natsu said.

"That's what rangers do. We share each other's power." Jellal said.

"No, this is impossible." Mougoat said as he got up to continue fighting.

"You creeps should be use to it by now." Natsu said.

"I want those powers. Give them to me, Rangers!" Mougoat declared as he charged right at the both of them. Natsu and Jellal both went in to finish him.

"Mystic Fire Slash!"

"Energize!" Natsu formed a blade of fire and Jellal built power in his sword. They both slashed slash against Mougoat's sides and that was the finishing touch. Mougoat dropped to the ground and exploded. "Nice job, everyone."

"It happened because of you." Gray said. "Jellal, Gajeel and I owe you an apology. We were wrong about you."

"How nice, but don't celebrate yet." All of them looked and saw Keyes came back. "We might have failed to obtain the sword, but victory will be ours. Breath of demon and spirits of sake, make this minion reawake!" He unleashed the dark stream and Mougoat came back as a giant.

"They never learn." Jellal said.

"I've got an idea." Gray said. "Jellal, is it possible for all of our zords to combine?"

"I think if I use some of the sword's power. Let's try it." Jellal said. "Chariot-Zord, Arise!"

"Magic Zords!" They all called upon their zords to help them in the fight. All of them jumped in their zords and Jellal focused on his sword.

"I hope this works." Jellal said as he focused on the power. "Zords, Combine!" The zords came together and formed the Magic Megazord. As for Jellal's zord, the horses attached to the legs with the chariot breaking apart and became gauntlets with the front pieces attaching to the chest. The paladin folded up its body and split it's legs to become a helmet extension.

"Heavenly Magic Megzaord!"

"Wow! This one feels like it's got some serious power." Natsu said.

"Let's see what it can do." Gray said.

"You're going down." Mougoat said as he swung his staff and bashed the Megazord, but it didn't seem to be enough. They pulled out their sword and slashed it through the staff and broke it into. "What?!"

"Let's finish this!" Jellal said. The sword gathered magic power and formed a magic circle.

"Heaven's Sword Strike!" They pierced the sword through the circle and fired a rainbow colored beam and blasted Mougoat.

"This is ending baaaaaaaaad!" Mougoat said as he dropped down and was destroyed. Another victory has been brought upon the team with all new power.

…

Rangers' Base

All the rangers came back and they were all happy about their victory, a new power, and the team completed. However, they walked in and Mavis seemed pretty upset with them.

"Mavis, I know what you're going to say, but clearly I was wrong." Gray said. "Jellal has proven he really is worthy of one of us."

"Good." Mavis said and she used her magic to hand the first five cleaning tools. "Remember that the next time you decide to go against me. As for the rest of you, this is punishment for going along."

"Jellal, any chance you want to help us out?" Gray said.

"Sorry, but not my punishment. Even I have my limits." Jellal said. "Have fun scrubbing the toilet, Gray." He laughed as Gray looked at the scrubber. They really one heck of a team now.


	13. Pumpkin Mash

"Mystic Star's costume party. All invited. Bring a costume." Lucy read. The rangers were hanging at the Mystic Star and Lucy just found a poster for a party that's going on.

"Mira, why are you throwing a costume party when it's not even close to Halloween?" Natsu asked.

"It's just a way of raising some publicity and a little extra cash for the place is all." Mirajane said. "You guys should come. It will be tons of fun."

"I don't know. A costume party seems a little dumb when we're not even in October." Gray said.

"I think it will be tons of fun." Erza said. "I say we all go. Of course, we're going to need to find our own costumes. Where are we going to find some on such short notice?"

"I still have my old Halloween costume from last year when I went to a party." Gajeel said.

"I'm sure we can create something for everyone. Mavis could even use a little magic to help us out." Mirajane said.

"This sounds like it will be tons of fun." Natsu said, but while they were planning for fun, evil was planning for disaster.

….

The Cube

Mard Geer heard about the Mystic Mode the rangers have gained as well as Jellal acquiring his new sword. He needed to come up with some plan that will eliminate the Power Rangers.

"There must be some way for us to defeat those colored fools." Mard Geer said.

"Let us not forget that they are just humans." Kyoka said. "Even humans have their limits. We just need to exploit them somehow."

"I believe I already have the answer." Keyes said as he came into the room. "Master Mard Geer, I think the answer is right here." He used his powers and formed a pumpkin.

"What is that? Some sort of giant orange?" Kyoka asked.

"How is a pumpkin suppose to help us?" Mard Geer questioned.

"I traveled around and found this." Keyes said. "It gave me an idea and I created this new monster. Come in, Pumpgore." A plant monster with vines for arms and had a pumpkin head came out.

"Heheh. How's it going?" Pumpgore said.

"Bleh!" Kyoka said as she plugged her nose. "You think you could at least get rid of the smell? Where are you even going with this?"

"Pumpgore can create special pumpkins." Keyes said. "The pumpkins can latch on a person's head and once they latch on, it will be difficult to get them off."

"I see. Even the rangers will have a hard time against them once they are ensnared." Mard Geer said. "This might actually work. Can you really place these pumpkins in?"

"They already are." Pumpgore said. "They're growing out much faster than any normal pumpkin and once their faces are formed, they'll be fully grown and ready to latch on anything."

"I've also sent tartaro soldiers to guard the pumpkins until they're ready." Keyes said.

"Excellent work, Keyes. Hopefully, the Power Rangers shall meet their end this time." Mard Geer said.

….

Mystic Star

"Come on, Natsu. Feel the burn." Gray said as Natsu was pounding around on a punching bag to get a workout in. While the boys were working out, the girls were helping were trying to find a costume for them all to wear.

"What if we all dressed up like queens?" Mirajane asked.

"I don't know. The dresses are a little uncomfortable." Lucy said. "What do you think, Erza, or do you want Jellal to be your knight in shining armor?"

"Actually, I think I'll dress as the knight. Where is Jellal anyway?" Erza asked.

"He found out about the party ahead of time and is putting his own costume together." Mirajane said.

…..

Jellal

Jellal was passing through the park. However, while he was on his way, he saw a whole bunch of plants coming out of the ground. He had a close look and saw they were all pumpkins and he didn't get what was going on.

"Where did all these pumpkins come from? They shouldn't even be in season." Jellal said. Jellal tried to get a closer look at them. Before he could do anything, some of tartaro soldiers appeared. "I should have known." He ran through the field and jumped over a patch. Just as one jumped and about to land on him, Jellal kicked it in the stomach and knocked it down. Two of them grabbed him by the arms and held him down. A third was going to attack, but Jellal used his legs and had its head in a scissor hold. He twisted his body and knocked it down. He used the strength in his arms and tossed the both of them to the ground. One tied a spear, but Jellal moved. He spun kicked once to move the weapon, twice to hit it against the chest, and third to the head to knock it down. Jellal jumped over a couple pumpkins and gave the last one a strong kick and knocked it down. "What's with these pumpkins?" He had a look around and saw one gain a face and it started moving. "Whoa! That's not normal. I better get the others." Jellal got the heck out of there to warn the others.

…

Mystic Star

All of them were just about finished with their business and ready to call it so they can get ready for the party. Just as they were about to leave, their morphers went off and signaled danger. All of them looked around to see if anyone was listening.

"What is it, Mavis?" Natsu asked.

"Rangers, get over here. There's something you need to see." Mavis said. All of them knew this was trouble and headed out.

…..

Rangers' Base

"We're here." Lucy said as all of them arrived at the place. Jellal and Mavis were already there and they looked trouble.

"What's the problem?" Gajeel asked.

"Look for yourself." Jellal said as he brought up an image of the pumpkins he saw on the computer and there seemed to be more of them with faces and moving.

"What's the big deal? They're just jack o'lanterns." Natsu said.

"Where did they even come from? They're not even suppose to be in season." Lucy said.

"They're not normal pumpkins." Jellal said. "I have a feeling this is another one of Mard Geer's doing."

"These pumpkins are dangerous." Mavis said. "They can latch on a person's head and can make it difficult for anyone to see or even breathe."

"Oh my gosh!" Lucy said as they all felt a little terrified by that.

"If that's true, we need to get rid of all of them before anyone gets near them." Gray said.

"The only way to get rid of them is to take down the etherious that created them." Mavis said. "I believe he would be somewhere in that pumpkin patch."

"Right. We better do it fast." Natsu said. All of them reached for their morphers and ready to jump into action.

"Magical Energy, Unleash!" All six of them morphed and teleported to the pumpkin patch.

…..

The Park

All of them teleported right in the pumpkin patch, but they were everywhere. Each pumpkin had a face and were wobbling around.

"Oh man. It's worse than how it was earlier. I'll have a look around." Jellal said as he went ahead.

"These things are all over the place." Gray said. "It doesn't seem like they can moved on their own. They're just turning around."

"Let's get a close look." Natsu said. All of them stepped closer to have a look at the pumpkins. They carefully lifted one for each of them.

"Oh man. These things are big." Gajeel said.

"They don't seem dangerous." Lucy said. "With all these openings in them, it's hard for anyone to suffocate from these things."

"There must be something about them." Natsu said. He was proven right as the pumpkins were able to jump on their heads and their openings closed up. "Hey! I can't get it off!" All of them tried to get the pumpkins off them, but they weren't budging and they were starting to freak out. Jellal heard them and he saw they were in trouble.

"Oh no! Hang on you guys!" Jellal said as he ran over to help them. "Hold still!" Jellal pulled out his sword and smashed it against them and careful not to hurt the rangers. "Are you guys okay?"

"Yeah. Let's not do that again." Natsu said.

"That wasn't nice. Why did you have to go and smash my pumpkins?" All of them looked and saw Pumpgore come out from hiding.

"I guess we found the real pumpkin head." Erza said.

"Name's Pumpgore. I thought you all looked better with those pumpkin heads. If you want to do this the hard way, so be it. Come on out boys." Tartaro soldiers appeared to aid Pumpgore.

"This guy has seeds instead of brains if he think I'm letting another one of those things get on my head." Lucy said.

"That's what you think. Get them!" Pumpgore said as they all went to attack.

"Let's show him guys." Natsu said.

"Mystic Mode!" The five rangers unlocked their mystic mode as each piece formed in stardust. All of them held out their weapons and went to attack. Each one of them struck down the soldiers and fought them off.

"You guys take that pumpkin. I'll take care of these guys." Jellal said.

"You got it." Natsu said as the other five of them went to Pumpgore while Jellal fought off all the soldiers.

"Those staffs of yours are a real problem." Pumpgore said. "Let's get them out of the way." He stretched out one of his vine tentacles and smacked the rangers' staffs out of their hands. "You rangers are all tied up." He stretched out his vines again and wrapped around all of them. Pumpgore caused some sort of power surge and all the rangers got hurt hard.

"What was that?" Gray said.

"Somehow he used our powers and created some sort of power surge." Erza said.

"We can't take another hit like that." Lucy said.

"I think it's time you got in with the style." Pumpgore said as he walked over to them and grabbed one of his pumpkins.

"No way is that going back on my head." Natsu said as he tried to resist with Pumpgore trying to get it on his head.

"Hang on guys!" Jellal said as he finished off the soldiers. Jellal jumped up and kicked Pumpgore back. He cut his sword through the vines and got them free.

"Yeow! That's smarts!" Pumpgore said.

"That's saying something considering your head must be empty." Jellal said as the other rangers got up and grabbed their staffs. "I'll hold him down. You guys get ready to finish him."

"I don't think so." Pumgore said as he stretched out his tentacles, but Jellal pushed through and got a hold of him.

"Let's do it guys. Let's combine our power and finish him off." Natsu said.

"Right!" All of them said as they built up power in their staffs. Jellal saw the power and had to get out of the way.

"Pasta la vista, vegetable freak." Jellal said as he tossed Pumpgore in the way.

"Elemental Blast!" All of the rangers thrusted their staffs and shot out a blast of their elements. The beams combined and blasted Pumpgore.

"I'm a pumpkin. Not squash." Pumpgore said and blew up. With him destroyed, all the pumpkins blew up as well.

"Wow! Looks like we got Halloween and the Fourth of July in one day." Jellal said.

"I should have known that when you disrupt nature, disorder will show no matter the result." All of them noticed Keyes arrived. "No matter. This plant will grow once more. Breath of demon and spirits of sake, make this minion reawake!" Keyes unleashed his power and Pumpgore revived and grew.

"Magic Zords!"

"Chariot-Zord, Arise!" All of them called upon their zords and formed the Magical Megazord and Grand Chariot Megazord. "Let's squash that pumpkin." Both of them marched right over to Pumpgore, but he didn't seem worried.

"Two heads aren't better than one." Pumpgore said as he lashed against both of them with his tentacles. Pumpgore wrapped his tentacles around both of them and caused that power surge again.

"I'm getting sick of this guy." Gajeel said.

"Me too." Jellal said. "Let's combine our zords. We'll be done with him a lot faster this way."

"Great idea. Let's do it." Erza said. Jellal detached his Megazord and had it combine with the Magical Megazord.

"Heavenly Magic Megazord!"

"All you did was give me a single target." Pumpgore said as he stretched out his tentacles again, but the Megazord deflected them with his sword. "Hey! Stop doing that!"

"Heaven's Sword Strike!" The Megazord made the magic circle and pierced through it. The circle fired the beam and blasted Pumpgore. He couldn't hold out against the attack as he dropped to the ground and was destroyed with the team gaining another win.

…

Mystic Star

With their latest win, the team was celebrating by partying at Mystic Star's costume party. Lucy was dressed like a princess and got a comfortable dress. Gray was dressed like a blue devil. Gajeel was a dark themed superhero. Erza actually dressed up like a knight. Natsu was a dragon. That left Mirajane as an attractive lady with demonic features like a pair of dark wings on the back.

"Great party, Mira." Lucy said.

"It is. Look, even Mavis came." Mirajane said as she pointed out to the dancefloor. Mavis was dressed like an actual fairy as she danced around on the dancefloor.

"Yay! This is so much fun! I just love a good party!" Mavis cheered.

"Excuse me." Natsu said. "Mind if this dragon whisk this queen away to the dancefloor." He was asking Lucy if she like to dance.

"You may." Lucy said as she took his hand and the two of them went out on the dancefloor.

"Don't they make such a cute couple?" Mirajane said.

"A beauty like Lucy with a dope like him? Yeah right." Gray said.

"Where's Jellal?" Gajeel asked.

"I'm not sure." Erza said. She felt something grabbed her shoulder and growled. Erza looked and saw Pumpgore came back. She grabbed his arm and tossed him over her.

"Whoa! Calm down!" He took off his head and showed it was just Jellal.

"Jellal! Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry. I thought he came back." Erza said and felt completely embarrassed.

"Sorry. I thought I try a little scare." Jellal said. All of them had fun at the party and had fun all night long.

…

The Cube

"Master Mard Geer, it was working. My plan almost succeeded." Keyes said. While the rangers were joyful, the etherious were upset.

They just got lucky." Tempester said.

"I have a plan that will take care of them." Kyoka said.

"Enough." Mard Geer said as he created vines and lashed against all of them. Mard Geer was fed up with failures. "I'll take care of the rangers personally."


	14. Weeds of Doom Pt1

It was the dead of night out in Magnolia, but evil never sleeps. Mard Geer decided to take care of the Power Rangers himself as he walked through the city.

"I think it's time I bring something truly beautiful in this disgusting city of vermin." Mard Geer said. "Even the Power Rangers won't be able to stop this." Mard Geer used his power and caused something to grow out of the ground. "It is the end of the world."

…..

The Next Morning

Natsu was on his way to school. While he was walking, he looked over the picture of him and his brother. He's been in town for a while and he's made no progress on where his brother might be.

"Natsu!" Natsu looked behind him and saw Lucy was running up to him.

"Hey!" Natsu said.

"Are you excited? There's an eclipse that's coming today." Lucy said.

"It does sound pretty cool." Natsu said. Lucy looked and saw he had the picture out.

"Still thinking about your brother?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah. I know he's out there, but I don't have a clue." Natsu said. "I thought being a ranger would help get some payback on Mard Geer and help find answers on where he is. So far I have nothing. Yeah, I might have stopped Mard Geer's schemes, but he's still out there and I have no clue as to where Zeref might be."

"I'm sure you'll find something." Lucy said. "Listen, if you ever want to talk about it, just know I'm here for you." That did make Natsu felt a lot better. He didn't know what it was, but he always felt better around Lucy. "Whoa! What is that?" They both looked ahead and saw a giant flower in the city and it looked as big as a skyscraper.

"A giant flower?" Natsu said.

"Where did it come from?" Lucy wondered.

"Guys!" Natsu and Lucy look and saw the others running up to them and they all noticed the flower too.

"You guys see the giant weed too, right?" Gajeel said.

"How could we not?" Lucy said.

"No way is this good." Jellal said. "It must have grown in the middle of the night, but what could it be for?"

"What's going on?" Erza said. All of them were wondering that until they heard their morphers go off.

'Rangers, you see the giant flower in the city?' Mirajane said.

"Hard to miss." Gray said.

'We've detected another and it's currently growing.' Mavis said. 'Head over to the mountains and figure out what's going on.'

"You heard the girl. We better get moving." Natsu said as all of them made a run for it to figure out what was happening.

…

The Mountains

All six of them hurried to the mountains. When they arrived, they saw the giant flower growing out of the ground. They stood on the edge of a cliff and saw it right there and fully grown out.

"What's with these flowers?" Gray said.

"Look around. There might be something here that gives us a clue." Jellal said.

"Rangers, so nice of you to join me." All of them looked own and saw Mard Geer come out from behind the stem.

"Mard Geer! We should have known you were behind this." Natsu said. "What are you doing here?"

"I've decided to take action myself. It's something I should have done in the beginning, destroy you myself." Mard Geer said. "You like my lovely flower. I have quite the knack for gardening don't you think?"

"Who cares? This time, I'm not letting you escape." Natsu said. "Are you guys ready?"

"Ready!" All of them said as they reached for their morphers.

"Magical Energy, Unleash!" All six of them morphed and jumped down to face Mard Geer. If they can bring Mard Geer down, this all might come to an end.

"I should have done this in the beginning." Mard Geer said. "You have no idea what you're up against. Behold my true power and my true etherious form!" Mard Geer had power form around his body changed. His skin became darker, his body grew bigger, and he grew horns with wings and claws with a few feathers. "Now you see me for who I truly am."

"And I thought he looked creepy before." Lucy said.

"It doesn't matter what he looks like. We'll take him down like all the others." Natsu said.

"Watch closely rangers. This is the form that will destroy all of you." Mard Geer said. Mard Geer flapped his wings and flew towards the rangers with him slashing his claws against all of them and he knocked them all down easily. "Come. I'm hoping for a challenge."

"You got it!" Jellal said as he pulled out his sword. He tried swinging it, but Mard Geer blocked each attack with just his arms and without effort. It was like Mard Geer turned his body to steel. Mard Geer slashed against Jellal and knocked him down.

"Still weak as ever, Jellal." Mard Geer said.

"Don't forget us." Natsu said as each of the rangers pulled out their weapons and attacked. Natsu tried, but Mard Geer struck him down. He pushed away Gray's trident and slashed against him. Did the same with Gajeel when he attacked with his club. He blocked Erza's sword and pushed her away and grabbed Lucy's whip to pull her in and strike at her.

"If this is the best you can do, I fail to understand how we could not beat you before." Mard Geer said.

"We're just getting started. The Magic Cannon guys!" Natsu said. They brought their weapons together and formed the cannon.

"Fire!" They unleashed the blast, but Mard Geer used his claws and was able to block the attack and resist it pushing against him. None of the rangers thought that was even possible. Mard Geer tossed it back at them and an explosion went off and knocked them all off.

"This is easier than I thought." Mard Geer said.

"We're not done yet." Jellal said.

"Yeah." Natsu said as he grabbed his shooter. "We're taking you down!" Both of them jumped up and tried to attack. Mard Geer was able to catch both of their weapons.

"You rangers are like insects infesting my garden." Mad Geer said. "You know what happens to bugs, don't you?"

"We've crushed everything you threw at us." Jellal said.

"You won't be any exception." Natsu said.

"Wrong answer." Mard Geer said as he pushed their weapons out of the way and punched the both of them and had them flying a few feet.

"Natsu! Jellal!" Erza called out as she and Gajeel got up. Mard Geer flew over from behind and grabbed the both of them by their necks.

"Join your pitiful fellow rangers." Mard Geer said. He bashed the both of them together and tossed them over to Natsu and Jellal.

"No! That's enough!" Lucy said as she tried to hit him, but Mard Geer grabbed her arm and bent it back.

"You may have succeeded before, but not this time." Mard Geer said. Gray got up and tried attack, but Mard Geer did the same with him. "This is the day I've been waiting for. This is the day your rangers fall and meet your end." He pushed the two of them in front and punched the both of them and sent them crashing into the others. "Cursed Thorns!" He had thorn vines grew out of the ground and strike against all the rangers. "You're all powerless to me."

"Don't act like you've already won." Natsu said.

"There isn't anything you can do to stop me." Mard Geer said. "I only need to plant two more of my lovely flowers. Then, their roots will dig into your Earth's core and destroy your world from the inside."

"We're not going to let that happen." Erza said.

"You won't have a choice." Mard Geer said. He unfolded his wings and took off to continue his destruction.

"This is bad." Gajeel said.

"No kidding. We need to stop Mard Geer before he plants those last two weeds of his." Gray said. All of them got up and went to try and stop Mard Geer before it was too late.

…

The Cube

With Mard Geer out on his own, his fellow etherious were watching him in work and they were already glad to see what has happened so far.

"Master Mard Geer truly is magnificent." Keyes said. "His flowers smell the end for the human race. Once they have fully grown, there is no stopping him."

"Even the Power Rangers are unable to stop him." Tempester said. "They can't even touch him and without the power of their weapons, there is nothing they can do to stop him."

"You're right." Kyoka said. "There's a reason Mard Geer is our master. It is because there is no one who can defeat him. Nice knowing you Power Rangers, but it looks like this will be the last battle any of you will ever have."

…

The Seas

Mard Geer decided to set his next flower out by the seas. He stood at the top of a cliff and held out his claw. His claw unleashed a white light and it caused another flower to grow out of the water.

"The third flower is in the place." Mard Geer said.

"Stop!" He saw Jellal come down from above. Jellal swung his sword, but Mard Geer stopped it, but he needed to stop the flower from fully growing. Mard Geer pushed Jellal away and slashed against him with him dropping and rolling to the ground. The other rangers arrived and are in Mystic Mode.

"Again you come." Mard Geer said.

"Yeah and we'll keep it up until you go down." Gajeel said.

"All the power and weapons you have are useless for I am invincible." Mard Geer said. He unleashed a flurry of white petals and caused an explosion around them. Gray rolled out and went to attack.

"Let's see if you can fight when you're frozen." Gray said as he unleashed some of his ice, but Mard Geer flew over his attack and got behind him. He slashed down on Gray from behind and knocked him down. Gajeel came up and formed iron pillars that surrounded Mard Geer and closed up around the top.

"I got him. Try and get out of that." Gajeel said. However, Mard Geer spread his wings and broke free.

"Did you honestly think that could hold me?" Mard Geer taunted. He shot out the petals again and blasted Gajeel. Erza went in to try and fight. She swung her staff around, but Mard Geer blocked each attack. Mard Geer grabbed her and flew up.

"Let me go!" Erza demanded.

"As you wish." Mard Geer said as he tossed her back to the ground and she hit it hard.

"Erza!" Lucy called as she ran to her aid. Mard Geer landed down and she took her turn. She fired blasts of light, but Mard Geer withstood them. She tried her staff, but he caught it. He kicked her under the legs and caused her to fall and Mard Geer stepped down on her.

"Get off her!" Natsu called out as he swung his staff, but Mard Geer jumped away. Natsu went after him and tried his staff, but Mard Geer deflected each of his attacks. "Magical Fire Blast!" Natsu unleashed a blast of fire at close range, but Mard Geer held the staff down and held the fire back. "No way!"

"Now do you see how powerless you are?" Mard Geer said. He flipped back and kicked Natsu. He jumped off from him and flew back. All the rangers regrouped and continued to stay strong against him.

"What's the deal with this guy?" Gajeel said.

"We can't give up. He's got to have a weakness somewhere." Natsu said.

"It seems I still need to get my point across." Mard Geer said as he built up power around his claws. He shot out blasts of dark lightning around the rangers and caused explosions to go off everywhere with one major one. It caused part of the cliff to give out. All the rangers fell to the ground. They all suffered too much damage and they were blasted out of their ranger forms. "That will teach you." He said as he stood over them at the cliff.

"No." Natsu said as he tried to get back up, but his body was telling him to stay down. Mard Geer returned his attention over to his flower. He unleashed the light again and caused the flower to grow to its full extent.

It's done." Mard Geer said. "Rangers, you may have been a challenge before, but it was all for naught. I won't destroy you, but only because I want you to watch your world be destroyed. The world you failed to protect." Mard Geer started to walk away and leave them in misery. "There's only one flower left. All that will be needed is the eclipse after that. It will power my flowers and the real fun can begin. Once that one is placed, their roots shall soon dig into the core and the world as you know it will end. You've lost, Power Rangers."

To Be Continued….


	15. Weeds of Doom Pt2

Mard Geer has decided to take action himself. He's already planted three large flowers. He claims that their roots will sink into the Earth's core and the world will be destroyed from the inside. The Power Rangers tried fighting his true etherious form, but he proven to be much more powerful and dangerous than they thought. With only one more flower for Mard Geer to plant, they thought they try to get rid of the ones he already placed. Natsu and Gray grabbed both their zords and flew over to the one in the city.

"Let's do this." Gray said.

"Time to roast that flower." Natsu said. His dragon-zord breathed out flames and tried to burn down the flower. Smoke was coming from it, but when the flames stopped, the flower wasn't harmed. "No way! It's not burned or anything."

"Let's try freezing it." Gray said as he used his zord and shot out a cold beam. However, he wasn't having any effect on the flower either. "No. Nothing is working." The other rangers were down below and seeing their plan was failing.

"Why isn't anything working?" Gajeel asked.

"Mard Geer must have put up protection spell or something so no harm can come to them." Jellal said.

"If that's the case, how are we going to destroy these things?" Lucy asked.

….

Rangers' Base

Mavis and Mirajane kept track of what has been going on. They were also trying to find a way that could destroy those flowers and ruin Mard Geer's plan. However, it seemed they weren't doing much better.

"It's no good." Mirajane said. "I'm looking, but I can't find a thing that could take down those flowers."

"I have a feeling that the only way we're going to destroy these flowers is if we destroy Mard Geer first." Mavis said.

"That will difficult since he holds so much power and the rangers can't even make a dent in him." Mirajane said.

"We can't give up. We must have faith that they will find a way to prevail." Mavis said. She has no doubt that the rangers will find some way to defeat Mard Geer.

…

Magnolia

"Nothing we've tried is working." Gray said as he and Natsu tried, but the flower doesn't look damage at all.

"We've got to keep trying." Natsu said. "No telling when Mard Geer will decide to set up that last flower." All of them kept trying, but they soon heard some sort of noise. "Oh no!" They looked over in the distance and saw the last flower was starting to grow.

"No! It's Mard Geer's last flower." Lucy said.

"I guess he's done wasting time." Jellal said. Natsu's rage and fury grew like those flowers every time.

"I'm going in." Natsu said as he steered the dragon over in that direction.

"Natsu, no! You can't go in alone, dope!" Gray said, but Natsu wasn't stopping.

….

Mard Geer

Mard Geer stood at the top of a building in his etherious form. He had the flower fully grow and was all set for the final phase of his plan to come to fruition.

"That's right. Grow my flowers of the etherious and bring upon this world's demise." Mard Geer said.

"Stop!" He looked and saw Natsu coming at him, but he fired his petals and blasted Natsu right out of the air.

"Coming to face me alone. How very stupid of you." Mard Geer said. Natsu got back up and went to fight. He tried kicking him, but that didn't work. Natsu grabbed Mard Geer's arm and tried moving it out of the way, but Mard Geer used his spare and bashed it against Natsu a few times to get him to let go.

"Tell me how to get rid of those flowers!" Natsu demanded.

"Why would I do that?" Mard Geer said.

"I'm going to need that answer before I beat you down." Natsu said as he continued to try and attack. Mard Geer blocked another kick. Natsu tried hitting him, but Mard Geer grabbed his arm and pushed it away.

"You're done for, Red Ranger." Mard Geer said. "The only way to get rid of my flowers is to defeat me and that won't happen." Natsu broke free from Mard Geer's grip. He rolled under Mard Geer's claw attack and tried kicking him, but Mard Geer acted quickly and grabbed his leg. Mard Geer tossed Natsu behind him and fired another attack and blasted Natsu down. "Face the facts that it's all about to end. There's nothing you or your friends can do."

"Natsu!" Both of them saw the other rangers come through the roof's door. Mard Geer blasted all of them and knocked them down.

"You rangers will never learn." Mard Geer said. "No matter how outmatch you are, you just keep coming back. This time, however, you're too late. All that is needed now is for the eclipse to power my flowers. That will mark the beginning of the end as their roots sink into the core."

"You'll never win." Natsu said.

"I believe I already have. Enjoy your last few moments in the world you knew." Mard Geer said as he unfolded his wings and flew off.

"No!" Natsu shouted as Mard Geer got away from him again.

"Are you okay?" Lucy said as she helped him up with the rangers demorphing.

"I'll be much better once we take him down." Natsu said.

"What can we do now?" Gajeel said.

"I don't know. He's set up the last flower and all of them about to crush Earth." Jellal said.

"We're not giving up." Natsu said. "Didn't you hear him? We have until the eclipse to stop him. If we can just take Mard Geer down before that happens, we can still prevail."

"How do you know?" Lucy asked.

"Because that's who we are." Natsu said. "We've faced tough enemies before, but we always managed to win. Power Rangers never let evil win. As long as we don't stop fighting, we'll find some way to win. We still have a chance of winning. That monster took away everything from me once before. I'm not going to let him do that to me again. With or without you guys, I'm going to keep fighting until I can't breathe." All of them felt their courage and resolve rise up. They all saw Natsu was right. They have to keep fighting because Power Rangers never give up. All of them heard their morphers go off.

'That's what I like to hear.' Mavis said. 'Mard Geer has headed to the mountains. You still have time to stop him. Rangers, don't stop believing in yourselves. Your hearts will give you the strength to win. Something Mard Geer doesn't have."

"So what are we waiting for?" Jellal said.

"Let's go kick some etherious butt" Gray said and they were all in full agreement.

…

Mard Geer

Mard Geer stood in the mountains and he was waiting for his big moment. With all four of his flowers planted, all he needed was for the eclipse to power them up and it will be the end of the world.

"It won't be long." Mard Geer said as he held his hands to the sun as his time was moments away. "The sun shall be blocked by the moon and my fellow etherious shall take over as the humans and their world shall be destroyed for us to rebuild. Finally, I have won."

"Mard Geer!" He looked down to the side and saw the rangers came back in their Mystic Mode and he was starting to get annoyed.

"You just don't know when to give up." Mard Geer said.

"You're evil will never win." Erza said.

"As long as we're still standing, we'll keep fighting." Lucy said.

"Blast him guys." Natsu said as all six of them shot out an energy blast, but Mard Geer used his wing like a shield and blocked each attack.

"I've been entertained by your efforts, but I'm starting to get bored with all this." Mard Geer said. He caused large vines to grow out of the ground and grind against the rangers. Natsu jumped from vine to vine and leaped out of them and to Mard Geer.

"You're done for!" Natsu said as he swung his staff, but Mard Geer caught it and they both tried to push the other back. Natsu looked to the sky and saw the moon was starting to overlap the sun. "No! The eclipse is starting."

"That's right." Mard Geer said as the sky became dark. "The roots of my flower will start to sink into the ground. The world as you know is about to end." He kicked Natsu back and slashed against him and knocked down to the others. Mard Geer flew down to their level and was ready to end it. "You may have won many battles, but we've won the war."

"That's what you think." Jellal said as he went in and started swinging his sword, but Mard Geer slashed at him with his claw and moved him out of the way.

"Guys, we need to finish him now." Natsu said.

"Elemental Blast!" All five of them shot out the combined beam, but Mard Geer held up his arms and blocked was blocking the attack, but the rangers kept trying to push him back.

"Keep pushing!" Gajeel said.

"We can do this!" Gray said.

"You'll do nothing, but lose!" Mard Geer said as he used all his power and reflected the blast and caused an explosion that blasted all of them and knocked them down. "Darkness and chaos will cover your world." All of them tried to get up to keep the fight going.

"We're not afraid of the dark or of you!" Natsu claimed as he charged Mard Geer. He managed to get in a few strikes, but Mard Geer grabbed his staff.

"Why do you persist when it's hopeless?" Mard Geer said.

"You don't get it." Natsu said. "No matter how dark things might get, they'll always be light to shine through. We'll do everything we can to stop you and you'll see you're the one who had no power to us."

"Your empty threats don't scare me." Mard Geer said as he freed an arm and slashed against Natsu and sent him flying to the others. "I've had enough of you, Red Ranger. I'll destroy you like I did to your father."

"I'm going to make you pay for that." Natsu said as he and the others got back up.

"You're all doomed." Mard Geer said as he took a step forward, but he felt weak.

"Look! He's weakened!" Gray said.

"He must have burned too much of his power. Now's our chance!" Erza said.

"We have to finish him now!" Jellal said. "Natsu, you should be the one to do it. Take my sword to do it." He held it out for him. "Do it for your family."

"I will." Natsu said as he took it. "Time to end this. Final Magic Slash!"" The other rangers brought their arms together and formed a spring for him. Natsu jumped on it as he focused all his power and jumped high into the air.

"What?!" Mard Geer said.

"This is for all of humankind. This is for my family!" Natsu came down and slashed against Mard Geer with Jellal's sword and held much power behind it that Mard Geer couldn't stop it. He spun around and slashed him with a fire blade from his staff. Natsu gave it one last thrust and slammed his staff against Mard Geer and fire blasted through him. Natsu pulled out and turned his back to him.

"It wasn't suppose to end like this!" Mard Geer shouted before he fell back and an explosion went off and was destroyed with the flowers wilting away with it.

"Goodbye Mard Geer and good riddance." Natsu said as the sky returned to normal and all of them demorphed.

"We did it! We actually did it!" Lucy cheered. All of the rangers came together and celebrated over their biggest victory yet.

"We really did, did it!" Gajeel said.

"Mard Geer is gone!" Gray cheered. This was the greatest moment the rangers had. Natsu got his revenge and this could mean the end of the etherious as well.

….

The Cube

"Aw! I don't believe it!" Keyes shouted. Not everyone was happy that Mard Geer was gone. The etherious that served him was crushed.

"Master Mard Geer!" Kyoka cried as she dropped to her knees. "He's gone! That's not possible!" Tempester was so mad that he pounded a hole in the wall.

"Those rangers are going to pay for this." Tempester declared. All three of them were distraught about this. However, Keyes began to feel a dark power that was heavy and depraving.

"What is this I'm sensing?" Keyes questioned. Someone began to walk into the throne room and got the attention of all of them.

"So even Mard Geer fell to the Power Rangers. He was a loyal etherious, but I shall continue his work." The etherious' heartbreak changed into astonishment for they could not believe who it was.

"It's him! It's actually him!" Kyoka said. "It's our creator!" Mard Geer has been defeated, but the rangers may not be done as they thought.


	16. Explosive Surprises

Mard Geer has finally been destroyed, but apparently that doesn't mean the end. Kyoka, Tempester, and Keyes all stood on one knee as a new head has taken Mard Geer's place. The supposed creator of the etherious.

"Is there anything we can do for you?" Kyoka asked as a loyal servant.

"The Power Rangers are a formidable foe. I want to see what they're truly capable of."

"Allow me to go down there and take care of them." Tempester offered.

"That isn't necessary. I want to see what these rangers are capable of and I have just the etherious to do. Come, Jackal!" A new etherious entered the room, He was a male with blonde hair with pointed ears in them. He wore a green top with boots and wore a dark green scarf and had black markings on his arms.

"Hey! Where's the party?" Jackal asked.

"Jackal, go down to the city known as Magnolia and when you see the Power Rangers, do what you do best."

"I would have done that even if you didn't ask me to." Jackal said. "I'm not going to let no Power Ranger get in my way."

….

Rangers' Base

None of them were aware of the danger that is to come. The team thought they won and tapped glasses of their drinks together as they were celebrating.

"Finally, Mard Geer is gone." Jellal said.

"It was a rough fight, but we pulled through." Gajeel said.

"I'm very proud of all of you." Mavis said. "You all should be happy that we've triumphed over him and we never have to worry about him again."

"I hate to put a damper on things, but what about the other etherious?" Gray asked. "Shouldn't we worry about them?"

"I don't think we have much to worry about." Jellal said. "They saw Mard Geer like a guiding light. Without him, they might not know what to do."

"That means they won't be a problem to us anymore." Lucy said.

"So let's keep this partying going." Mirajane said as all of them continued to celebrate. Natsu hanged back because he wasn't much in a party mood. All he wanted was to take revenge on Mard Geer for ruining his family. So why doesn't he feel happy.

"Hey." Erza said as she came up to him. "Are you okay? I thought you would be happy the most since Mard Geer is gone."

"I am, but something's weird." Natsu said. "It feels like things aren't finished yet."

"Natsu, it is over. We won and they lost." Erza said. "Without their leader, the etherious have no one to look to. Maybe you've been after them for so long, you're just having a hard time of letting go." Natsu still wasn't convinced. Everyone else was happy, but that was before the crystal ball alerted them of danger.

"There's an etherious attacking the city." Mavis said.

"No. No. No. No. That's not possible. Mard Geer is gone." Gajeel said. Mirajane went to her computer and brought up an image of Magnolia.

"There are explosions happening all over the city." Mirajane said.

"You called it, Natsu." Erza said as they got everything in order and went to investigate.

…

Jackal

Jackal stood at the top of a building and he somehow caused explosions to appear all around the city.

"I love my job!" Jackal said. The rangers teleported to the building and landed down behind Jackal.

"There he is!" Natsu said. Jackal turned around to face the rangers.

"So you guys are the Power Rangers? You don't look that tough." Jackal said.

"What's the deal with this guy? He doesn't look like something Keyes might have created." Jellal wondered.

"Come on. Let's see what you guys got." Jackal said as he dared them to come at him. The rangers obliged and went on the attack. Each of the rangers tried attacking him, but he pushed them all out of the way and got behind them.

"What's the deal? Too scared to put up a fight?" Natsu said.

"You guys should really be more careful." Jackal said. He pointed over to symbols that appeared on the rangers from where Jackal touched them.

"What's going on? What are these?" Lucy asked.

"Time to go boom." Jackal said as he snapped his fingers and explosions went off on the rangers. It knocked them all off the building and they all hit the ground. Jackal jumped down and landed on his feet. "How did you like that?"

"What happened? How did you do that?" Natsu asked.

"That's my power. Anything I want to explode, I can and anything I touch or touches me gets the chance to go boom like a bomb." Jackal said.

"Are you serious?" Gajeel said.

"We can't touch him without blowing ourselves up. Who is this guy?" Gray said.

"The name's Jackal. You do well to remember that because I'm the guy that's going to turn the entire city to ruble and blow you all to smithereens."

"Guys, be careful." Jellal said. "Something isn't right. This guys doesn't seem like an etherious Keyes created."

"What do you mean?" Erza asked.

"I don't know. This one just seems different." Jellal said.

"You can say that again. I'm not like those phonies the bag of bones created." Jackal said. "I'm a pure etherious like him and those other two." None of the rangers were expecting that. They've only fought monsters Keyes created from common objects, but they haven't face a pure etherious that didn't serve Mard Geer.

"No way. He's the real thing?" Gajeel said.

"You better believe it and if you don't believe me, check this out. Explosion Spiral!" Jackal caused another explosion to go around the rangers in a spiral and it exploded around all of them. "With all the talk I heard, I thought you guys would be more of a challenge. Later losers." Jackal left them there in their defeat, but they weren't giving up.

…

Rangers' Base

"Mavis, is there any way for them to defeat this enemy?" Mirajane asked as they watched what was happening. Jackal proved to be a dangerous enemy and needed to be stopped fast.

"This Jackal is a dangerous one. He caused explosions and we can't seem to touch him." Mavis said as she tried to figure out a plan. "Rangers, keep your distance from him, use long range attacks, and keep moving until we can figure out how to neutralize his power."

…

The Rangers

"Right. Don't worry. We'll bring him down somehow." Natsu said. They all received the orders as they got up from Jackal's attack. "Come on. We better catch him before he does any more damage. All of the rangers got up and hurried after Jackal

…..

Jackal

People were running scared from Jackal as he caused explosions and from his looks. Jackal was finding the terror of humans all amusing.

"That's right, cowards! You just keep running like the wimps you are!" Jackal laughed.

"That is enough." Jackal looked behind him and saw the rangers on their Magi-Cycles. Since they were told to keep their distance, their bikes will help with that.

"Not these losers again." Jackal said.

"Fire!" Natsu said as all of them fired magic blasts and the explosions around knocked Jackal off his feet. All of them rode around the area to keep Jackal guessing on where they were going.

"Hey! Explosions are my thing." Jackal said. The rangers continued to ride around Jackal and fired energy blasts around him. "Stop driving around me. It's making me dizzy."

"We've got him." Jellal said as he shot out blasts at him.

"You really think driving those bikes will change anything?" Jackal said. He held out his arms and spun around. That was when magic circles appeared around the ground.

"Uh oh!" Natsu said. All of them drove into them and a series of explosions went off. All the rangers were sent flying off of their rides and trashed them.

"Aw man. You just trashed our rides. Not cool." Gajeel said.

"This guy is like a walking supply of T.N.T." Gray said.

"You like my landmines?" Jackal said. "I'm starting to get annoyed by you. Can we hurry up and get this over with."

"You got it. Let's do it." Natsu said.

"Mystic Mode!" The five rangers changed into their mystic mode.

"You need to chill out." Gray said as he used his staff and shot out a cold beam and tried freezing Jackal. He did get frozen, but he was able to burst out of it.

"You think a little ice will stop me?" Jackal said. He charged in and tried attacking the rangers. All of them kept trying to stay out of his reach.

"That's close enough." Jellal said as he shot out energy slashes and blasted Jackal.

"My turn!" Erza said. She held out her staff and shot out a gust of wind that sent him Jackal flying back. "Guys, this getting too close. We have to end this now."

"She's right. Let's do it." Natsu said as they gathered together.

"Elemental Blast!"

"Hold on!" Jackal said, but none of them did. They fired the energy blast and Jackal got caught in it with him being destroyed. Meanwhile, Keyes stayed out of sight.

"By order of our new master, though shall not fall yet." Keyes said. "Breath of demon and spirits of sake, make Jackal reawake!" Keyes used his power and revived Jackal and brought him back as a giant.

"I'm large and in charge." Jackal said. Jackal tried kicking the rangers, but all of them moved out of the way.

"They always come back for more." Jellal said. "Chariot-Zord, Arise!"

"Magic Zords!" They all called upon their zords and formed their two Megazords. Both of them marched right over to Jackal.

"You've got to be kidding me. You think those things can stop me." Jackal said. He thrusted out his arms and caused a series of explosions around the zords.

"This guy doesn't know when to quit." Jellal said.

"Let's show him that we don't either." Natsu said. The Magic Megazord held out it's sword and went to attack Jackal and slashed against Jackal a few times.

"Slow learners, aren't you?" Jackal said. He caused explosions to go around and the sword blew to pieces and knocked them off their feet. "Now to finish you." Jackal stalked over to the rangers, but Jellal's Megazord grabbed him and tossed him out of the way. "You guys just aren't getting it." Jackal caused explosions around Jellal's Megazord and it fell as well.

"We can't take much more of this." Gray said.

"We need to combine into the Heavenly Magic Megazord." Erza said. "It's the only thing we've got that has enough power to take him down."

"Erza's right. Jellal, did you get that?" Natsu asked.

"I got it. Let's do it." Jellal said.

"Zords, Combine!" All of them brought their zords together and formed the Heavenly Magic Megazord.

"You think just because your two toys came together, that's enough to beat me. Just how pathetic can you guys get?" Jackal said and caused more explosions to go off around them.

"Enough is enough." Lucy said.

"You're done for." Natsu said as they pulled out their sword.

"Wait a minute. I thought I blew that thing to pieces." Jackal said.

"Heaven's Sword Strike!" They formed the magic circle with their sword and they thrusted the sword through it to shoot out the rainbow colored beam. Jackal was surprised and got blasted with the beam. "Looks like I'm going out with a bang." He shouted before he hit the ground and was destroyed. After the battle, the rangers got out of their zords and ranger uniforms.

"Another one bites the dust." Gajeel said.

"Hopefully that's the last of them." Lucy said.

"I doubt it." Jellal said.

"Even you are having doubts?" Erza questioned.

"Jackal wasn't like the others. He said so himself, remember?" Jellal said.

"So what? We kicked his butt just like all the others." Gray said.

"Jackal was a pure etherious just like Kyoka, Tempester, and Keyes." Jellal stated. "At the same time, I know for a fact he wasn't part of Mard Geer's group. So if that's true, where did he come from?" All of them were starting to wonder that as well. Then, they heard something like thunder and looked up to the sky. They saw dark grey clouds form and created something like a pathway with a silhouette walking through.

"Hello, Rangers." All of them felt a lot of power coming from whoever that was. None of them knew who that was, but Jellal seemed to have an idea.

"It couldn't be." Jellal said.

"Jellal, do you know who that is?" Natsu asked.

"I don't know his name, but if I had to guess….that would be the creator of the etherious." Jellal said. "The man that created Mard Geer and the others."

"This guy created them?" Lucy said.

"Yes. He's worse than ten Mard Geers." Jellal said.

"Mard Geer was a loyal servant, but he made the mistake of underestimating all of you. A mistake I will be careful not to make. You're battle against the etherious is far from over. It's just beginning." The shadowy figure and the clouds dispersed. Just when they thought they won this war, a new enemy has shown himself and is worse than what they've faced before.


	17. Creator of Evil

The new leader of the etherious looked over some footage that was captured of the Power Rangers going against Jackal. He must admit that he was a little impressed with them. He had his eyes on a certain ranger.

"These Power Rangers certainly live up to their name."

"If I may ask, what do you have in mind to destroy the rangers?" Kyoka asked.

"I don't plan on destroying ALL the rangers. I do have plan and it's going to involve Red Ranger Natsu."

…

Natsu

Natsu hanged on the bleachers of the football field at his school for some alone time. He pulled out the picture of him and his brother, Zeref, and continues to wonder where he might be.

"There you are." Natsu looked to the side and saw Lucy was coming up to him. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm just thinking about Zeref." Natsu said. "Where could he be? I keep hoping he wasn't taken away like my Dad was, but I have no idea what else might have happened to him. He wasn't there when Mard Geer and those creeps showed up and attacked me and my Dad. So where?"

"Hey. You'll find him eventually." Lucy said as she placed her hand over his. Natsu was really hoping she was right. At that moment, Gray came running in and he was looking frantic.

"Natsu!" Gray called out.

"Gray? What's the matter?" Natsu called.

"You've got to come in and see the news! They found your brother!" Gray said. That had Natsu nearly jump out of his pants. Natsu and Lucy ran down the bleachers and headed for the school. Erza and Gajeel were inside with a computer and were watching the news.

"Is my brother really found?" Natsu asked as he came running in.

"See for yourself." Gajeel said. They showed Natsu a video and pressed play.

"Zeref Dragneel, a young man thought to have disappeared twelve years ago, has mysteriously returned." A news lady said as the video showed Zeref being taken out of an ambulance. "He's being taken to Magnolia Hospital until he awakens."

"It's really him!" Natsu said as he grabbed his stuff and ready to run out.

"Natsu, wait for us!" Erza said as they went with him, but Natsu wasn't stopping for anything.

…..

Magnolia Hosptial

Natsu ran all the way to the hospital because he needed to see his brother. After so long, he finally found him. The others weren't far behind him. Gajeel reached out and grabbed Natsu.

"Let go of me!" Natsu.

"Natsu, I understand you want to see your brother, but you need to remain calm." Erza said.

"Erza's right. The guy is unconscious." Gajeel said. "The doctors aren't going to like it if you're causing so much noise while people are trying to rest."

"We'll go with you." Lucy said as they all walked in the hospital to the front desk.

"Hi. I'm looking for Zeref Dragneel. He's my older brother." Natsu said.

"Let me see." The reception said as she worked on the computer to find his room. "He's in room 477."

"Thanks." Natsu said as he ran for the room and the others went after him. Natsu was able to find the room and he took a few deep breaths before he went in.

"Its okay, Natsu. We're all here for you." Erza encouraged. Natsu reached for the door and opened it up. Zeref, a man that was a few years older with black hair, was there on the bed and was asleep. Natsu slowly went in with the others following. Natsu stood right over him and he couldn't believe he was standing right with his brother.

"Is it really him?" Gray asked.

"It is." Natsu said. He slowly placed his hand over Zeref's shoulder and it was as if by magic that Zeref was starting to wake up. Natsu didn't know what to think as he slowly opened his eyes.

"Natsu?" Zerefe said as he sat up. "Is it really you?"

"It is." Natsu said as he was on the verge of tears. Natsu hugged his brother and his friends were happy for Natsu that he got his brother back. However, that moment was short with Zeref smirking. None of them noticed, but a dark cloud appeared under the rangers and all of them fell through it.

…

Rangers' Base

"Okay. Let's give it a go." Mavis said. After their last battle, Jellal was getting his Magic-Cycle fixed up. He revved it up and it was sounding great.

"It's as good as new." Jellal said. While they were working on it, Mirajane noticed something went wrong. She went to her computer and tried to see what it was.

"Mira, what's the matter?" Mavis said.

"It's the other rangers. They're gone." Mirajane said.

…

Natsu

Natsu felt his body against something hard like he was on the ground. He woke up and saw he was on the floor and when he got up he looked to see he was in some sort of abandoned warehouse and it was dark and seemed a little depressing.

"Where am I?" Natsu questioned. Natsu heard footsteps. When he turned around, he saw Zeref walking down some stairs. "Zeref, what's going on?"

"Natsu!" Natsu looked and saw Kyoka, Tempester, and Keyes, had a hold on Lucy, Erza, Gajeel, and Gray.

"What are you three freaks doing here?" Natsu said.

"To finish you rangers off for good." Kyoka said.

"Zeref, just stay back." Natsu said to protect him.

"Why should I do that?" Zeref asked. "These three wouldn't dare harm me. After all, they obey me." That bit of information was a surprise to Natsu as he turned to face his brother.

"That's right. We wouldn't harm our creator." Keyes said.

"Your what?" Natsu said as he didn't believe that, but Natsu was proven it to be true as Zeref was surrounded by dark magic. His hospital attire change into a black outfit with a white toga around him. None of them could believe what they were seeing. "No way. You really created them?"

"I did." Zeref said.

"But Zeref, these monsters took our Dad from us. How can you be responsible for this?" Natsu said.

"It all started that day twelve years ago." Zeref said as he told his story.

…..

Flashback

A young Zeref was hiking through the woods, in which his home was close to, on his own. Zeref was going through them, but he ended up tripping and falling into a secret chasm. Zeref slid down and found himself facing a glowing purple crystal bigger than him.

'When I fell into a cave, I was faced with this crystal.' Zeref narrated. 'I wanted to know more about it so I went closer to it. Upon touching it was when it all began.' Zeref crawled to the crystal. When he touched it, a dark power coursed through him. 'Dark power entered my body and I began to see the world for how it truly was.'

End of Flashback

….

"I can't believe this." Natsu said.

"Believe it, Natsu." Zeref said. "I see the world for how it is. I see how the depravity of men affects the world. We live in one that is corrupted and the world becomes a cold and desolate place. There's not a man or woman in this world that truly knows what it means to be pure of meaning of life."

"What are you talking? We Power Rangers know about that." Natsu said.

"Perhaps, but a mere handful of people can't make up for the actions of millions." Zeref said. "Mankind can't move on without some sort of violence. That means there is truly no hope for this world. So I've decided to create the etherious to destroy that and create an old new world."

"And you're going to do that by destroying everything and having others suffer?" Natsu said.

"As much as I hate to admit it, there can't be any peace without their being conflict." Zeref said. "Natsu, I wish to save you from the world for you are my little brother."

"You're out of your mind. You use to care for life and never wanted to destroy it." Natsu said. "Let me see if I have this right, you want to destroy the world because of some bad decisions people have made?"

"That's right." Zeref said. "Mankind truly doesn't understand life's meaning and if they can't understand it, they won't have it. Natsu, you're the only good thing I have in this miserable world. Leave the Power Rangers and come with me. With our combined powers, we can truly change the world."

"And if I say no?" Natsu asked.

"This will happen." Zeref said as he used his magic and shot out a dark blast that sent Natsu flying into the air and caused him to fly up and hit a ventilation shaft and fell to the ground.

"Natsu!" Lucy called out, but Kyoka held her back. Zeref's the etherious creator, but how can Natsu fight his own brother?

…..

Jellal

As soon as he herd the others went missing, Jellal got on his Magic-Cycle and got searching. He searched all day and all night.

"Still no sign of them, Mavis." Jellal said.

'Keep searching. They have to be somewhere.' Mavis said and Jellal continued to search around, but will he find them in time

….

Natsu

Zeref walked over to Natsu. Natsu didn't know what was wrong with his brother. This wasn't like him at all.

"Natsu, I want to save you from this world." Zeref said. "You're the only good thing in this world that I have. You don't have to suffer the same fate as your ranger accomplices." That's what pulled Natsu's trigger because he won't let anyone harm his friends. He got right back on his feet and jumped back.

"I don't know what happened to you, but I'm not letting you do this." Natsu said. "Magical Energy, Unleash! Mystic Mode!" Natsu morphed and went right into Mystic Mode. "So what if the people of this world has made some bad decisions? There are so many innocents that I can't let you ruin their lives. I'm a ranger and I have to protect this world even if it's from you."

"You choose to fight me? That's going to be a big mistake." Zeref said. Natsu went on the attack. He tried his staff, but Zeref kicked it away. Natsu kicked him, but Zeref blocked it. Natsu jumped up and kicked him a few times, but Zeref block each attack. Zeref grabbed Natsu's leg and tossed him over by the stairs. Zeref jumped over to kick him down, but Natsu jumped back and on the stairs. Natsu tried smacking him with his staff, but Zeref moved out of the way. Zeref grabbed Natsu with his magic and tossed him back over near the others.

"Keep fighting, Natsu." Gray said.

"Don't give up." Erza encouraged. Natsu got back up and fired blasts of fire, but Zeref shot out dark power and deflected each blast with one hitting Natsu.

"I have far more power than you could ever have, Natsu." Zeref said.

"I don't care." Natsu said as he got back up. "I'm not going to let you do this to anyone. I'll find the power. I believe in this world. I believe in the power I have. Even if you are my brother, I'm going to stop you!" Natsu's dedication as a ranger awakened a whole new power as the top of his magic staff began to light up and shined a bright red light.

"What's happening?" Zeref wondered.

"Dragon Armor!" Natsu was encased in fire and given a whole new power. He was given white gloves and boots with gold braces around his wrists and ankles and red scale-like gauntlets with leg braces and had wing attachments. His chest armor turned red with wings growing out. His helmet design even grew out like he was wearing a dragon's head. "All fired up! Red Fire Dragon!"

"What is this?" Zeref said. The other rangers were amazed by it while the etherious felt trouble. Meanwhile, Jellal was just outside and saw a light coming from the warehouse.

"I think I found them." Jellal said. Natsu stood facing his brother and decided to end this.

"You asked for this, bro." Natsu said. He formed fire in his hands and tossed it at Zeref. It hit the ground and tossed Zeref back. Natsu used his new wings and flew over to him. He grabbed Zeref by the collar. He flew up and dropped Zeref down.

"Natsu!" Natsu looked up and saw Jellal was able to find them.

"Help the others." Natsu said. Jellal jumped over and got behind the etherious. He used his sword and slashed against Kyoka and the other two to get the rangers free. Zeref tried attacking Natsu as he tried kicking and hitting him, but Natsu swept his leg and thrusted his hand against Zeref and sent him flying.

"How dare you!" Kyoka said as she tried attacking. She tried to slash at him, but Natsu moved out of the way and kicked her in the back. Tempester tried hitting him, but he blocked each attack. Natsu slammed his arm against Tempester and tossed him over. Keyes tried hitting him with his staff, but Natsu grabbed a hold of it and repositioned them. Natsu slammed his hand against the staff and hit Keyes like he was a q-ball and he slammed into Tempester. Natsu twist his body and his hands were covered in flames.

"Fire Dragon: Exploding flame Blade!" Natsu twist his body and launched two streams of fire that collided against each other. He blasted all three of them and caused an explosion that knocked all three of them down. "Had enough?" Zeref stood up and stood with the etherious.

"Let's go." Zeref said.

"Zeref, drop this insanity of yours." Natsu said.

"Natsu, the men of this world only do things that benefits themselves." Zeref said. "I'm not saying I'm any better. One day you'll see things my way." Zeref created a dark cloud and took all four of them away.

"Wait!" Natsu said as he wanted to go after them, but there was no trail to follow. All of them felt so bad for Natsu. He finally found his brother only to find out that he's now their greatest enemy.

…..

Rangers' Base

Natsu looked at the picture again, but this time it was a sad reminder of what Natsu had and lost. Lucy came up and sat next to him.

"I'm really sorry, Natsu." Lucy said.

"I can't believe it. I've spent years trying to find my brother and now he's our new enemy." Natsu said. Lucy didn't know what to think. All she did was place her head on his shoulder and to try and comfort him. All the others came up behind him.

"I'm sure there's something we can do to help him see straight." Gray said.

"Natsu, from what you told me, it sounds like your brother's good spirit has been corrupted by dark magic." Mavis said.

"What are you saying?" Natsu asked.

"I'm saying that somewhere inside might be your old brother and we will find a way to free him." Mavis said.


	18. Dusk to Ranger

Mirajane was helping with some cleaning around the base and when she was done, she got to work on some programming with the rangers' artillery. Mavis came up behind her and saw her working hard.

"Mirajane, why don't you take a break?" Mavis asked.

"No can do. I have to make sure all our weapons and zords are in top form if we're going to take on that Zeref." Mirajane said.

"Mira, you're always working hard, but I have to ask you something." Mavis said. "Is all this because you secretly wished that you could be a ranger." That caused Mirajane to stop what she was doing. "Don't try lying. I can see the truth."

"You certainly are wise beyond your years." Mirajane said. "I suppose I have secretly wished I wanted to be a ranger, but after seeing them in action, I don't know if I really have what it takes."

"Mirajane, I know for a fact that you have the power in you, but the decision is yours." Mavis said, but she could see Mirajane was still uncertain. Mavis went over to a shelf and pulled out a small box. "I have something that might help you be certain."

"What is it?" Mirajane asked. Mavis opened the box and it appeared to be another morpher.

"It's a prototype I made of the morphers Natsu and the others use." Mavis said. "It only has enough charge for one battle. Why don't you hold onto it and use it when you feel like the time is right. This might show if you really are ready to be a ranger or not." Mirjane took it and wondered if she was really ready for it.

….

The Cube

"Lord Zeref, what is our next move against the humans?" Kyoka asked as she was on one knee to him.

"I believe I already have an idea." Zeref said. "It's going to involve the planet's water, the one thing that is connected to all."

"The water?" Kyoka questioned.

"That's right. By poisoning the water, the world will wither and mankind will fall." Zeref said. "With the poison flowing through the ocean, it will spread to every country. The contaminated water shall also make etherious stronger."

"Simple yet effective!" Kyoka said. "That is why you are a genius. What about the Power Rangers? They will certainly get in the way."

"Not if they're too busy protecting the city." Zeref said. "I will send Lullaby and Deliora to Magnolia and keep the rangers occupied. Kyoka, I'm leaving you in charge of the poison."

"I won't let you down." Kyoka said.

"I certainly hope not." Zeref said.

…

The Rangers

Natsu and the others were out doing some training as Natsu and Jellal were sparing against each other. Gajeel was keeping himself balanced with one arm. Gray was doing some training on a tree. Erzan and Lucy were practicing their agility.

"Okay. I think that's enough." Jellal said as all of them stopped what they were doing. "I think we should probably head to the woods and practice where no one can see us."

"Good idea." Erza said.

"Yeah. I also want to check in with Mavis and Mira." Gray said. "Since Natsu unlocked that new armor, I want to see if Mira develop anything for the rest of us."

"Really? I'm not too sure." Gajeel said.

"What do you mean? I figured you would like to gain some extra power." Lucy said.

"Lately, Mira hasn't really been much help." Gajeel said and ended up getting smacked in the arm by Lucy.

"That's not nice." Lucy said. "Mirajane is a part of this team like any of us. It's because of her our zords and weapons are even here."

"Yeah, but what has she done lately?" Gajeel said. Gajeel might be right, but all of them were disapproving with what he was thinking. That was when the land started shaking around.

"What's going on? Is it an earthquake?" Natsu said. They looked and saw two giant monsters coming out of the ground. One looked like it had three eyes and made of wood and the other was dark blue with hair. The two of them moved through the city and started trashing everything.

"This is a twist. Two monsters that are already giants." Gajeel said.

"Either way, we've got to do something." Natsu said and all of them agreed.

"Magical Energy, Unleash!" All of them morphed and called upon their zords. The two monsters saw their zords coming at them. Lullaby, the wooden one, unleashed a sonic scream and Deliora, the dark blue one, shot out beams from his eyes. Explosions happened around the zords.

"Whoa! These guys got some power." Lucy said.

"We've got some power of ourselves." Natsu said.

"Let's do it. Grand Chariot Megazord, Online!" Jellal's zord transformed into the Grand Chariot Megazord with the other zords combining and forming the Magical Megazord.

"Looks like there's one for each of us." Gray said.

"So let's take it to them." Erza said as both of them went on the attack.

…..

Rangers' Base

Mavis and Mirajane monitored the fight going on, but Mavis was having some serious thought going on about what she was seeing.

"Something isn't right." Mavis said.

"What do you mean?" Mirajane asked.

"There seems to be no reason or plan in this." Mavis said. "They just launched a random attack. The etherious are smarter than that. They also jumped right into their monsters in giant form. What could be going on?"

"You think they might be up to something else?" Mirjane questioned. They got their answer when they saw the crystal ball going off. Mavis looked into it and saw Kyoka was by the beach.

"Kyoka? What is she up to?" Mavis questioned.

"Should I alert the other rangers?" Mirajane asked.

"We can't leave the city unprotected, but we can't let Kyoka get whatever it is she wanted." Mavis said. The rangers were occupied, but they needed to go after Kyoka.

"I'll do it." Mirajane said. "I'll see what she's planning."

"Are you sure? Kyoka is ruthless." Mavis said as she was aware of what she was capable of.

"We don't really have a choice. I'll let you know what's going on as soon as I can." Mirajane said. Mavis understood this needed to be done. She just hoped the rangers can get there soon. Mavis used her magic and sent Mirajane to where Kyoka was.

…

The Beach

Mirajane was teleported to the beach and was just outside a cave. Mirajane treaded carefully into the cave to find Kyoka. It was too quiet for her liking as she went deeper inside the cave.

"Hurry. We might not have much time" Mirajane could hear Kyoka just up ahead. She stayed hidden behind the rocks and she saw Kyoka with some tartaro soldiers and what looked like chemicals and a lab table.

"What are they doing?" Mirajane wondered.

"Hurry. We need to get the poison done and in the water before the rangers catch on to us." Kyoka said. Mirajane put the pieces together and figured out what was going on.

"Those two monsters are just a diversion." Mirajane whispered. Mirajane reached for her phone and tried to get a hold of Mavis.

'Mira? What's going on? What did you find out?' Mavis asked.

"Mavis, the attack in the city is just to keep the rangers distracted." Mirajane said. "Kyoka's forming a poison and planning to dumb it in the ocean." Mirajane felt her arm was grabbed and tossed towards Kyoka.

"It looks like we have a little mouse." Kyoka said and held her claws under Mira's chin. "You know what happens to little mice?"

….

The Rangers

Deliora and Lullaby were powerful monsters. The Magical Megazord took on Lullaby and the Grand Chariot Megazord tried fighting Deliora. The Magical Megazord swung its sword, but Lullaby blocked it and slashed against them.

"Man. These guys are tough." Lucy said.

"So are we." Natsu said. The Grand Chariot Megazord grabbed a hold of Deliora, but Deliora fired his eye beams at close range and pushed Jellal back.

"These two won't go down so easily." Jellal said. Lullaby unleashed fireballs from its mouth and blasted the Megazord and knocked it off of its feet. They were certainly in a tough situation.

'Rangers! Rangers, do you read me?' Mavis asked as she tried to get in communication with them.

"Mavis? We're a little busy right now." Natsu said.

"I'm aware of that. You need to finish this as soon as possible." Mavis said. "Mira might need your help."

"Mirajane? Why?" Erza questioned.

"She went to the beach to do some investigation." Mavis said. "Apparently, the battle you're fighting now is a distraction so Kyoka can poison the planet's water. Mirajane went to investigate, but I fear she might have been captured."

"Oh no." Gray said.

"We better wrap this up fast. That means we got to get back on our feet." Gajeel said. They were able to get back up and continued fighting and with a friend in trouble, they needed to move fast.

….

Mirajane

Mirajane was in a tough spot and it wasn't looking good. Kyoka was ready to finish her off right there and now.

"I should have known the rangers would have sent someone while they have to protect their beloved city." Kyoka said. "Though, they should have sent more than just a pretty face."

"Just a pretty face, huh?" Mirajane said. She surprised Kyoka by flipping back and kicked Kyoka's claw out of the way. She spun on her hands and twirled her legs around. She jumped back on her feet.

"What? You can fight?" Kyoka questioned.

"You be surprised in what I can do." Mirajane said. Kyoka held out her claws to attack. Mira swung her leg, but Kyoka just stayed out of reach. She swung her claw, but Mira caught it and kicked Kyoka back. Mirajane flipped back and hit a tartaro soldier in the gut. She grabbed it and tossed it over to the lab table. The soldier hit the table and caused some of the chemicals spill over.

"No!" Kyoka said. "You'll pay for that." She went at Mira again as she grabbed her and tossed her into the rock wall. She tried slashing at her, but Mira moved out of the way. She kicked Kyoka in the side, but Kyoka grabbed her and tossed her to the ground. "Get her!"

"I don't think so." Mirajane said as she jumped up as the soldiers attacked her. She rolled over one's back and kicked it back. She grabbed one by the arm and flipped it over. One tried swinging a club at her, but Mira ducked and pushed it back. "I better get out of here." With the chemicals for the poison ruin, she made a run for the exit.

"Get that weakling!" Kyoka ordered and they went after her.

….

The Rangers

Both megazords pounded against Deliora and Lullaby, but they wouldn't go down yet. Lullaby unleashed a sonic attack and it was damaging both zords. Deliora swiped his claws against both of them and pushed them both back.

"I've had enough of this." Gray said.

"You read my mind. Jellal, do you think you can use your magic circle and hold them both down?" Natsu said.

"Maybe, but I need those to be together." Jellal said.

"Can do." Natsu said. The Magical Megazord went in. Deliora slashed against them, but they held on and grabbed Deliora. They tossed him over and he crashed into Lullaby.

"Now!" Jellal said and formed the magic circle that trapped both of them.

"Magic Slash!"

"Heaven's Wrath!" Both of them used their best attacks and blasted both monsters and were able to take both of them down in an explosion.

"We did it!" Lucy cheered. "Two more bite the dust."

"We can't celebrate yet. Mira needs our help." Gray said.

"Yeah. We better get over to her fast." Natsu said.

…

Mirajane

Mirjane was able to make it out of the cave, but the etherious were still on her tail. Kyoka shot out an energy blast and it caused an explosion that knocked Mirajane into the sand and dropped the morpher.

"Nowhere to run." Kyoka said. "You were a fool to think you could take me. You're no Power Ranger." Mirajane reached for the morpher and she figured now was as good as time as any.

"That's about to change." Mirajane said. "Magical Energy, Unleash!" Mira went through the same morphing process and became a black and purple ranger with bat designed helmet. "Dusk Magic Ranger!"

"Another ranger!" Kyoka complained. "Destroy her!" The tartaro soldiers attack and Mira was ready this time. One tried a spear, but Mira spun past it and gave the soldier a powerful kick. Mirajane did back flips and jumped up to jump off from the cliff. Mira used the soldiers like springs and knocked a few down.

"That's how we do it, Dusk Ranger style." Mirajane said as a few more came at her. She flipped and got on her hands and started spinning around with magic power in her legs and knocked them down. The last one came at her with a spear, but she deflected it and gave it a powerful kick and knocked it down.

"Now try me." Kyoka said as she formed whips form her fingers and tried lashing at her, but Mirajane flipped around and avoided all of them. Kyoka tried slashing at her, but Mira dodge it and gave her a powerful kick.

"Let's see how you like this. Magical Blast!" Mirajane formed magic in her hands and shot it out in a purple blast and blasted Kyoka with it.

"I'll destroy you!" Kyoka declared.

"I don't think so!" She looked and saw Erza came down at her. She blocked Erza's sword and swung her claw, but Erza rolled out of the way and slashed against her.

"Mira!" Mira looked and saw the other rangers arrived.

"Whoa! Is Mira a power ranger now?" Natsu asked.

"Mira? Is that really you?" Erza asked.

"It's me alright. Let's put an end to this. Here's a second serving, Kyoka." Mirajane said as she powered up another magic blast and shot it towards Kyoka. It caused an explosion and knocked Kyoka down with her seeing she can't win.

"I'll get you yet." Kyoka said before she teleported away.

"That was awesome. Mira, you were amazing." Natsu said.

"Thanks guys. It was great while it lasted." Mirajane said as she powered down. "I'm afraid that's the one and only time you'll see Dusk Ranger."

"It was a good thing she was here when she was." Erza said.

…..

Rangers' Base

Mira placed the morpher back in the box and placed it back on the shelf. She decided that, although it seemed amazing, she didn't want to be a ranger.

"Are you sure?" Mavis said. "I can easily make a new morpher and you can still be a ranger."

"I'm glad I got to experience it, but I don't think it's really for me." Mirajane said.

"Very well. You really are something special, Mira. You follow your heart and you're sincere with yourself. I expected nothing less from you." Mavis said. Mirajane was glad she was a ranger for a little while, but she knows it's better doing the things you like and more like you than things that aren't.


	19. White Shadow Pt1

"What now?" Kyoka asked to Tempester and Keyes. They've had enough of the rangers ruining everything they've planned. "I can't stand those Power Rangers anymore."

"They have their weapons and mighty machines. That's how they keep getting the upper hand." Keyes said.

"If only there was a way to make their morphers and their zords useless." Tempester said. "Without them, they hold no power compare to us. The question is how?"

"I already have the answer." Zeref said as he entered the room and had a new monster. It was like a red and purple frog creature with tentacles. "Say hello to Yakdoriga." It made some slurping sounds and found a little disgusting.

"What is that?" Kyoka asked. "What are we going to do? Pucker the rangers into defeat?"

"Kyoka, watch how you speak to our lord." Keyes warned.

"Yakdoriga might seem like not much, but he does have power." Zeref said. "I saw it myself. The rangers rely on their morphing and their zords, but what if they were to just stop working? Yakdoriga can make that happen with his electrical charge. He can short-circuit their powers and the rangers will be helpless."

…..

Natsu

Natsu was running through the woods to do some training. With his brother the enemy now, he's got to be in top form in order to stop him from destroying the world. Natsu heard some movement.

"Hello? Is someone there?" Natsu asked as he looked around to see who it was. He looked and saw there were a few burn marks on a tree. "How did that happen?" Natsu didn't get the chance to do some investigation as a blast of electricity cam at him and knocked him into a tree.

"Look what we found." Natsu looked up and saw Tempester with Yakdoriga. "You shouldn't be in the woods alone." Tempester and Yakdoriga went to finish him off and Natsu got ready to defend himself. However, none of them were expecting two others jumping out and they both looked like Power Rangers.

"What?" Natsu questioned as he saw the two of them fight. One looked like a white ranger with blue stripes on his back, arms, and legs and the other was black ranger with grey stripes in the same positions. "Who are they?" Both of them pulled out blasters and blasted both of them.

"Let's get out of here. This was not expected." Tempester said and he and Yakdoriga retreated.

"Come back here."

"Let's make sure they don't escape." Both the rangers took off and it seemed neither of them noticed Natsu. Natsu was left there wondering who they were.

…

Rangers' Base

"Here you go." Lucy said as she handed Mavis a book. The other rangers were just hanging around the base.

"Thank you, Lucy." Mavis said.

"How many books could one person read?" Gajeel asked.

"You know what they say, knowledge is power." Mavis said.

"Guys!" Natsu came running in through the door and he looked hurt. All of them rushed to his side to see if he was badly injured.

"Are you alright?" Jellal asked.

"What happened?" Erza said.

"I was attacked out in the woods." Natsu said. "Tempester and another monster was about to come at me, but I was saved. I was saved by two other rangers."

"Two rangers? That's impossible. All of us were here." Gray said.

"I know. It didn't look like any of you guys." Natsu said. "There was a white one and a black one." This was certainly a surprise to them, especially Mavis.

"Black?! Black is my color!" Gajeel said.

"Mavis, did you know about this?" Mirajane asked.

"Actually, no." Mavis said. "I was not aware that there were two more rangers out there. Natsu, do you know who they are?"

"No. They took off before I could even talk to them." Natsu said.

"I don't get it." Lucy said. "If there are two other Power Rangers out there, how come they haven't shown themselves to us until now?" Mavis thought about it, but she didn't have enough information on who they were.

"It's possible that they don't know of our existence or for some reason decided not to join us." Mavis said. "We must find out who these two are. We need to know if they are friend or foe." Before they could do anything, they saw the crystal ball was alerting them of danger.

"Looks like we don't have time." Jellal said. They all looked and saw Yakdoriga causing havoc in the city.

"That's the same monster that attacked me." Natsu said.

"Go, but be careful." Mavis said. All of them understood that and headed out.

….

Magnolia

People were running from fear as Yakdoriga walked through the city. He unleashed some of his electricity around and caused some explosions. That was when the rangers showed up and helped the people escape.

"Yikes. Did some hit an amphibian with the ugly stick?" Gajeel said.

"Be careful. That electrical charge it uses seems dangerous." Jellal said. As they all braced themselves to fight. Meanwhile, Kyoka, Tempester, and Keyes were all together this time. If what they have planned works, all three want a shot at the rangers.

"That's right, Rangers. Step towards your doom." Kyoka said.

"Will this really work?" Tempester asked.

"Time shall tell, but the heroes will be faced with a challenge." Keyes said. "Reinforcements are a must however." Keyes summoned upon some tarator soldiers and had them attack.

"Incoming!" Gray said as some of the soldiers attacked the rangers. Lucy pulled out her whip and lashed against some of them. Erza brought out her sword and slashed some of them down. Jellal did the same with his sword. The others pushed through and went after Yakdoriga. Gray pulled out his trident and Gajeel used his club, but Yakdoriga twirled around and tripped them with his tentacles.

"Take this." Natsu said as he brought out his shooter and shot out fireballs from it and blasted Yakdoriga. However, Yakdoriga stretched out his tentacle and grabbed a hold of Natsu. "Gross. It feels all slimy. Let me go." Yakdoriga used its electricity and shocked Natsu and knocked him off his feet. "Oh man. He really packs a punch."

"I got you!" Gray said as he used his trident and slashed at Yakdoriga to have him free Natsu.

"Thanks. Eat fire!" Natsu said as he used his weapon like a flamethrower and roasted Yakdoriga. "Got him!" However, Yakdoriga stretched out its tentacle again and wrapped it around Natsu' shooter. "Hey! This is mine! Get your own!" Yakdoriga used its electricity and fried the weapon.

"Natsu, are you okay?" Gray asked. Natsu tried his weapon, but it wasn't working.

"No flames. He ruined my weapon." Natsu said.

"Let me see." Gray said as he took a look at it. "It looks like the mechanical parts have been fried."

"No way!" Natsu said.

"Let's see you try that again!" Gajeel said as he charged in with his club. However, Yakdoriga got his tentacles around him and electrocuted him as well.

"Gajeel!" Natsu shouted.

"Stop that!" Gray said as they both went to try and help him, but Yakdoriga grabbed them as well and they were getting shocked.

"That is enough!" Jellal jumped in and slashed against Yakdoriga to have him let go of the three of them. "This has gone on long enough. Energize!" Jellal build power in his sword. Jellal charged in and slashed against the mutant frog and had it destroyed.

"Are you boys okay?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah. Thanks for the save, Jellal." Gray said.

"So they defeated. Yakdoriga." Keyes said as they watched the whole fight. "It matters not. Everything has still fallen into our hands. Breathe of demon and spirits of sake, make this minion reawake!" Keyes used his power and Yakdoriga rose back and was a giant.

"Why do they always come back for more?" Jellal said.

"Let's get him!" Natsu said.

"Magic Zords!"

"Chariot-Zord, Arise!" They called upon their zords to finish this fight and form the Heavenly Magic Megazord.

"Watch out for his tentacles." Gray said as the Megazord marched right over to Yakdoriga. Yakdoriga charged right at them and grabbed a hold of them.

"What's it doing?" Lucy said.

"Oh no. It's going to unleash some of its electricity!" Gajeel said. Yakdoriga unleashed all the electricity it could release and the entire megazord was getting fried. All the systems and circuits were blowing.

"We've got to break free!" Natsu said.

"We can't. He's draining our power. Nothing's working. " Erza said.

"We're going down." Lucy said. Yakdoriga drained the Megazord of all its power and they couldn't move. Yakdoriga used its strength and lifted the Megazord off its feet.

"Everyone, hold on!" Natsu said as they all braced themselves. Yakdoriga spun them around and tossed them outside the city. The Megazord crashed down and all the rangers felt the impact. They weren't able to stay in and all of them fell out with all of them fell out of their ranger forms.

"Not a fun ride." Gajeel said. All of them got up and Lucy saw her morpher had no power in it.

"Oh no. My morpher isn't working." Lucy said. All of them checked and none of theirs were working either.

"Are our powers gone?" Natsu said.

"No. I think they were just drained of their power as well making it so we can't morph." Jellal said. "It must have happened while all the Megazord's power was being drained." Without their ability to morph or use their zords, how can they fight? All of them were knocked down as an energy blast went off near them. All of them looked up and saw the three etherious coming at them.

"Our plan worked! Their helpless!" Kyoka said.

"Destroy them!" Tempester said. All three of them came at them when they could barely defend themselves. Tempester grabbed Gray and hit him in the gut and tossed him to the ground. Gajeel tried to kick him, but Tempester blocked it and hit him. Gray got backed and the two of them tried attacking Tempester, but he jumped over both of them and hit them both in the back that knocked them to the ground. Keyes fought Lucy and Jellal. He swung his staff at Jellal, but Jellal moved out of the way. Lucy tried to kick him, but Keyes dodged her and tripped her. Jellal tried grabbing Keyes, but Keyes got free and drove his staff into Jellal's stomach. Lucy got up and tried kicking him, but he moved out of the way and kicked Jellal instead with Keyes hitting Lucy in the back and they both got knocked down. That left Kyoka with Natsu and Erza. Both of them attacked, but Kyoka blocked each of their attacks. She grabbed Erza and drove her knee into her and kicked Natsu back. Kyoka tossed Erza to Natsu. When he caught her, Kyoka fired a blast at both of them and knocked them down to the others. Natsu tried to get back up to fight.

"Stay down!" Kyoka said as she kicked him back down. All three of them had them surrounded.

"At last, the rangers know the bitterness of failure." Keyes said.

"I've been waiting for this moment for a long time." Kyoka said. She and Tempester raised their hands and Keye raised his staff so they can smite the rangers and finish them off. Just as they were about to end this, energy shots came and blasted all three of them away from the group.

"Who did that?" Lucy voiced everyone's thoughts. They all looked to see the source and none of them could believe their eyes. The two rangers Natsu saw were walking over to them and they had a better look at them. They had gold belts with blasters. They had marks on their chest that looked like the letter S in the design of a beast with fangs and they both had dragon-like helmets.

"It's them!" Tempester said.

"More rangers?!" Kyoka complained.

"Those are the two I saw earlier." Natsu said.

"You guys are the Power Rangers? Talk about pathetic."

"Stay focus."

"Who are you two?" Kyoka asked.

"White Magic Ranger!"

"Shadow Magic Ranger!"

"Let's see what you creeps are all about." White said. Both of them pulled out their blasters and they turned into sabers. Both of them went in attack. Kyoka swung her claw at White, but he rolled under her. He tried slashing at her, but she blocked each of her attacks. White kicked her in the stomach and kicked both of her claws out of the way and was able to get a slash in against her. Shadow took on both Tempester and Keyes. Keyes swung his staff, but he blocked it. Tempester tried swinging his arms, but Shadow jumped back from him. He leaped forward and slashed against Tempester. He dropped to the ground and jumped up to spin and slash against both of them.

"Look at them go!" Jellal said.

"They can't keep up." Erza said as they were all amazed by it. White grabbed Kyoka and tossed her to the others.

"Ready to finish this?" White asked.

"Ready." Shadow said as they both energized their swords.

"White Shadow Slash!" They both shot energy slashes and it formed an X that hit all three of them.

"What power! I feel the forces of light and darkness!" Keyes said. "Those combined powers is too much even for us. We must retreat."

"Very well. Yakdoriga will just finish them." Kyoka said and all three of them escaped. Both the mystery rangers look and saw Yakdoriga was heading their way.

"Let's end this." Shadow said.

"You got it. White Dragon-Zord!"

"Shadow Dragon-Zord!" Both of them called upon their zords of a white dragon and a black dragon with both of them jumping inside.

"Combine!" They both folded their wings together and folded up half of their bodies with their back legs bending out to be human legs. Both of them joined together with the black dragon as the right half and the white dragon the left half. Both had their heads bent into the chests with a warrior's head appearing out. "White Shadow Megazord!"

"Whoa! A new Megazord!" Gray said.

"Yeah, but it won't matter if that frog drains them of power." Gajeel said. Yakdoriga stretched out his tentacles, but this Megazord had the ability to fly and it flew out of reach. They came down and kicked Yakdoriga multiple times. The Megazord landed down and was ending this now.

"Ready?" Shadow asked.

"Let's do it!" White said.

"White Shadow Flash Fang!" The two dragon heads stood out and fired two beams of light and dark beams that swirled together. Yakdoriga got blasted and collapsed with it being destroyed. The others were amazed at what they saw. The two jumped down and they went to meet them.

"Uh….thank you for the help. Who are you guys?" Erza said. Both of them changed back and they saw who they w really were. Both guys, one with spikey blonde hair with a dark grey shirt, blue vest with grey fur inside and white pants. The other black hair that covered his eye and wore a grey sweater with black pants.

"I'm Sting and that's Rogue."

"Again, thanks for helping us." Natsu said. "You two joining us will be a big help to us." Sting laughed at this.

"We don't join weaklings." Sting said and the two of them left without saying another word. It would seem they might be foe instead of friend.

To Be Continued….


	20. White Shadow Pt2

"Who do those jerks think they are?" Gray said. The rangers were talking about Sting and Rogue at the Mystic Star with the guys and Erza using workout to get out their frustration. They asked them to join the team and they think the team is weak and pathetic. "They don't even know us."

"They probably thought that because we weren't in the best position." Jellal said. "They had to save us when we were at the etherious' mercy."

"I'm with Gray on this." Natsu said. "They got nothing over us. What makes them think they're better?"

"We'll deal with them when we meet them again." Erza said. "Where's Lucy? I figured she would be mad about the whole thing as well."

"She is, but she told me she was just going for a walk to clear her head." Natsu said.

…

Lucy

Lucy was just walking around town. She kept thinking about what Sting and Rogue said to them and she was offended they thought so poorly of her and her friends. She looked ahead and saw Rogue was right in front of her and he didn't even notice her. Lucy thought this was the perfect opportunity to get her frustration out.

"Hey, you!" Rogue turned around and faced her.

"You're the girl from the other day." Rogue said.

"That's right. My name is Lucy." She looked around to make sure no one was listening. "I'm the pink ranger. I don't appreciate what you and your friend thought of us."

"It was Sting who thought that. Not me." Rogue said.

"I don't care who said it." Lucy said. "We were all Power Rangers, but I don't understand why you won't work with us?"

"My reason is simple because we don't know you that well." Rogue said. "It's Sting that thinks you guys aren't that impressive and not powerful."

"So it's blondie that's the problem. How did you and he even get your powers?" Lucy asked.

"It was almost a month ago." Rogue said as he pulled out his morpher and showed it was another phone and it looked like it had fangs. He thought back to when he and Sting got their powers. "He and I were travelling through the mountains. When we nearly reached the top of one we found a hidden cave and inside that cave was where we found our morphers."

"Do you know who created them?" Lucy asked.

"No. We thought they were weirdly designed cellphones, but we soon learned how to morph." Rogue said. "Listen, I have to go and if you'll have to gain our approval if you want us to join us. Show us your full power."

"Hold on. You seem like a decent guy. So why don't you join us and we deal with Sting another time." Lucy said.

"Sting and I have known each other since we were kids." Rogue said. "He's like my brother. I can't turn my back on him. Farewell and you should just stay out of our way." He left things at that and Lucy didn't feel any better.

…..

Zeref

Zeref was looking over some footage of the last battle. Even he wasn't expecting there two be two other rangers appearing.

"These two other rangers will be a major problem." Kyoka said. "Five rangers were bad enough. Six was worse. Eight of them is just far too many."

"Yes, but at the moment, they don't seem to be working together." Zeref said. "We must strike while we can and bring one group down. I already have just the monster in mind. Come, Bloodman." A black dressed red etherious with a cloak marched into the room.

"For has thou lord summoned me for?" Bloodman asked.

"God down to Magnolia, fine the Power Rangers, and bring them down." Zeref said.

"As you wish." Bloodman said.

….

Rangers' Base

All of them gathered at the base. When Lucy got there, she explained to them everything Rogue has told them.

"So we just need to prove our strength to these guys?" Jellal said to have it confirmed and Lucy did.

"Let's not sugarcoat it." Natsu said. "These guys think we're weak and I'll be more than glad to prove them wrong."

"Let's not forget that they're rangers as well." Mavis said. "Despite what they think of us, we should convince them to work with us."

"Why should we when they obviously want nothing to do with us?" Natsu said.

"As a ranger, I understand your anger and not wanting to be weak, but don't let personal feelings stand in the way of what is needed to be done." Mavis said. When she said that, the crystal ball began to glow and an image of Bloodman was being shown.

"Speaking of things that need to be done, trouble." Mirajane said.

"This guy looks like something from the drama club." Gray said. "Let's get going." All of them headed out to intercept this one.

…

Magnolia

Bloodman simply walked through the city for he didn't want to waste power on those who weren't worthy. He looked ahead and saw the rangers flip in his way and cut him off.

"Rangers! Those who dare face me are ready to meet a being of demise." Bloodman said. "May this be the final battle you six will have."

"Wow! Looks like you were right about the drama club, Gray. This guy sounds like he's talking in Shakespeare's tone." Lucy said.

"We don't know who you are, but you're the one who is going down." Erza said.

"I think not." Bloodman said. His body glowed purple and he zipped right through all of them and caused some damage and knocked them off their feet. "Is that all you Rangers possess? Demise shall be on you sooner than thou thought."

"Don't act like we're down before the fight even starts." Natsu said as he pulled out his Magic Flame Shooter. He shot out some fireballs, but they just passed right through him. "What the heck?"

"Attacks of only power have no effect on this body." Bloodman said.

"Could you use phrases we understand?" Natsu said with some irritation. Bloodman didn't even respond. He held out his hand and caused small explosions to go off around them.

"Let's see how you do against this." Gray said as he held his trident. He jumped up and tried swinging his trident down, but Bloodman moved out of the way. Gray thrusted forward, but Bloodman grabbed it and tossed Gray over his shoulder.

"That must have been what he meant." Jellal said.

"What are you talking about?" Gajeel said.

"He dodged that attack." Jellal stated. "He just only be effected by weapons that are used for close combat. That's fine with me." He brought his sword out and tried it. Bloodman blocked each of his attacks and slashed against Jellal. All the others went to attack him together, but Bloodman was a tough one. He spun around and slashed against all of them. Bloodman jumped away and faced them all.

"Taste a sample of your fates." Bloodman said. "Cursed Skulls!" Bloodman created a wave of skulls and it washed over all of them and caused some damage.

"That is disgusting. I'm going to need a serious bath after this." Lucy said.

"Worry about a bath after we beat him." Gajeel said as they all got back up.

"This guy has some serious power behind him, but were not beaten." Natsu said. "Time to show him what we're all about."

"Mystic Mode!" The five of them unleashed their Mystic Mode and went on the attack.

"Pitiful attacks always fall in vain." Bloodman said. Bloodman turned himself into purple mist and flew around all the rangers with great speed and all of them were getting damaged. All of them were knocked off their feet, but Gajeel spotted an orb just as the mist reformed and he became solid again.

"Did you guys see that?" Gajeel said.

"See what?" Gray said.

"He has an orb in his forehead. I'm willing to bet that's a weak spot he has." Gajeel said.

"Good eye, but how are we going to get to it?" Lucy asked.

"The only way we know how. We fight until we can't fight anymore." Natsu said as all of them stood back up and continued to fight.

…

Sting and Rogue

Both of them were just hanging out on the other side of Magnolia. Sting was relaxing, but Rogue was thinking about the talk he had with Lucy.

"Sting, can I ask you something?" Rogue asked.

"What is it?" Sting said.

"Do you think we should have accepted the offer of the other rangers to join them?" Rogue said.

"No way." Sting said. "They needed us to save them. A real ranger can get out of any jam. If they prove me that their not as lame as I thought, I might consider it." Rogue was actually hoping so, but they heard an explosion go off. "Sounds like action is calling." Both of them looked to see no one was watching them and they reached for their morphers.

"Magical Energy…." They pressed the button and the fangs on their morphers were raised. "….Unleash!" Both of them were morphing like they were running through a jungle with a wildcat by their side. Both of them were encased in a light to give them their uniforms and then their helmets.

…

The Fight

All the rangers were beaten down by Bloodman. His power and abilities were tough for them to handle.

"What's the matter, Rangers?" Bloodman asked. "Have you finally reached the end of your line?"

"You wish." Natsu said as he was getting back on his feet. "We're going to fight you with every strength we have." All of them were with Natsu as they all tried to stand back up.

"No strength you possess compared to me." Bloodman said as he advance to them, but energy blasts were shot around his feet and kept him from going any further.

"Someone's been causing trouble." All of them looked up to a building and saw Sting and Rogue. Leave this to the real rangers." Sting said. Both of them jumped down and faced Bloodman.

"You two again?" Natsu said.

"We heard the commotion and came." Rogue said.

"We've got this. Blast him, Rogue!" Sting said. They both used their blasters, but they both everything passed right through him. "Whoa!"

"What is he made of?" Rogue said.

"Dummies. Only physical attacks can harm this guy or try to get an orb in his forehead." Natsu said.

"I see tension between the two teams." Bloodman said.

"Stay out of this." Natsu said.

"Look, you guys just stay there and let us rescue you again." Sting said. "Just leave this to rangers that know what they're doing."

"Enough Sting, but he's got a point. Just leave this to us." Rogue said.

"That's it!" Natsu said. "I've had it with you guys looking down on me and my friends. Anyone who does that are going to be sorry. I'll take both of you down if I have to."

"You want to fight us? Bring it." Sting said.

"Natsu, don't do this." Lucy said.

"I have to. These guys want to see our strength, I'll show them." Natsu said. He held his staff and went to attack both of them. He swung his staff around, but both of them turned their blasters to swords and defended themselves with it.

"My orders are to bring the rangers down. An order I shall not ignore." Bloodman went to join the fight as well. Natsu tried swinging his staff at Sting. Sting moved away and kicked Natsu back. He tried his sword, but Natsu blocked it and pushed him away. Rogue tried swinging his sword at Bloodman, but Bloodman pushed him away. Natsu swung his staff between them and kicked the both of them. Sting swung his sword against Bloodman and Rogue swung his at Natsu. Bloodman spun around and slashed all three of them. Natsu twirled his staff and hit the ground with fire spreading. Natsu bashed it against Sting and Rogue, but Bloodman struck him. Sting and Rogue swung their swords against Bloodman and pushed him back.

"Enough of this!" Natsu said. "This is getting us nowhere, but I'm going to end this."

"How are you going to do that?" Sting said.

"I'll show you. Dragon Armor!" Natsu activated his battleizer and unleashed all his power. "All fired up! Red Fire Dragon!"

"What?!" Rogue said.

"What is that?" Sting said.

"Matters not to me. Nothing you try shall bring harm to myself." Bloodman said.

"Nice costume, but it doesn't scare me." Sting said.

"Hold that thought." Natsu said as he unfolded his wings and flew right against both rangers and flew at Bloodman. Bloodman tried hitting him, but Natsu stayed out of reach and brought fire around his hands and feet and smashed them against Bloodman.

"Power you have, but won't do well against me." Bloodman said.

"We'll see." Natsu said as he flew back with fists of fire and slammed them against Sting and Rogue as he got behind them. "You can pass through whatever you want and I can't reach that orb, but what about a widespread attack." He brought flames around his fists and twist his body. "Fire Dragon: Exploding Flame Blade!" He unleashed the spiral attack and it grazed against Sting and Rogue and went straight for Bloodman. Every inch of Bloodman's body was blasted and even if his body passed through the flames, the orb in his head did not. Sting and Rogue collapsed and Bloodman was destroyed.

"Alright, Natsu!" Lucy said as they all regrouped with him.

"Still think we're weak?" Natsu asked.

"Okay. I know when I'm wrong." Sting said as he and Rogue got backed up and recognizing their strength. "You guys really are tough. I'm sorry for thinking you're weak."

"So you're starting to band together." All of them turned around and saw Keyes arrived.

"Not you again." Jellal said.

"Let's not waste with talk. Breath of demon and spirits of sake, make this minion reawake!" Keyes used his power and Bloodman was revived as a giant.

"Reborn I am and crush you I shall." Bloodman said.

"Yikes!" Rogue said.

"To show you I'm sincere about my apology, let's fight together this time." Sting said.

"You got it. Both our megazords together." Natsu said. All of them called upon their zords and they combined together and the two of them stood together.

"Heavenly Magic Megazord!"

"White Shadow Megazord!" Both of them charged at Bloodman together, but he charged too as he slashed against both of them. Both grabbed his arms and smashed their spare arms against him and tossed him back.

"I shall not fall." Bloodman said. He breathed out a dark cloud and it was damaging them.

"I've had enough of this guy." Gray said.

"But what can we do? Our other attacks will just pass right through him." Lucy said.

"No they won't." Sting said. "If we keep him busy, you guys can deal the final blow. Do you have an attack like what Natsu did earlier?"

"Of course. If we just aim for the orb in his head, he won't be able to withstand it." Jellal said. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Watch us." Rogue said. The two of them went in and smashed against Bloodman and grabbed a hold of him.

"Let's end this guys." Natsu said and pulled out the Megazord's sword and formed the magic circle. "Heaven's Sword Strike!" They pierced the sword through the seal. Sting and rogue saw the attack and flew out of the way. Bloodman got hit by the blast and the orb in his head got blasted.

"My end has arrived." Bloodman said as he fell and was destroyed. This mark the victory of all the rangers as one.

…..

Rangers' Base

"Wow!" Sting said as he and Rogue were shown the base and were introduced to Mavis and Mirajane.

"This place doesn't look that bad." Rogue said.

"I'm pleased to meet both of you." Mavis said. "I hope this mean that both of you will become part of the team."

"Yeah." Sting said. "Again, I'm sorry that I thought you guys were lame."

"Stop with the apologies." Natsu said. "We're all Power Rangers and this means we're all friends." Natsu held out his hand and all of them placed their hands on top including Sting and Rogue to signify the team was complete.

"Power Rangers!"


	21. Steel Shark Attack

"Lord Zeref, what are we going to do now?" Kyoka asked. With eight rangers together, Zeref and his minions are going to have a real fight on their hands. "There are eight rangers now. How are we going to beat all of them?"

"You worry too much, Kyoka." Zeref said.

"Lord Zeref, you don't seem the least bit concerned." Tempester stated.

"The Power Rangers might have some skill, but they will fall. No one is invincible." Zeref said. "Speaking of that matter, I have just the new etherious to help us in this fight. His body holds a strong defense. It's almost like steel. Torafuzar, step forward." A new etherious showed himself. He had fish-like features with pants and a jacket with fur in it.

"You summoned me, Lord Zeref?" Torafuzar asked.

"Go and show the Power Rangers your power." Zeref said. "They won't know what hit them once they go against you."

"As you wish." Torafuzar said.

…

Mystic Star

Natsu and Gajeel were at the Mystic Star and doing some workouts. Both of them were on a bench press and lifting the barbell. The two of them were going through a competition of their own to see who could do the most sets.

"Getting tired yet, Gajeel?" Natsu said.

"In your dreams." Gajeel said as they both kept lifting the weight. At the time, Levy came walking in and she was looking for Gajeel. She and he have been hanging out a lot.

"Hey, Gajeel." Levy said. "Are you all set for that picnic?"

"Later." Gajeel said. "I've got to show this hothead that no one is better than me." Levy sighed with frustration. Lately, she and he haven't been clicking that well. Gajeel hasn't really shown interest in anything, but himself. Levy walked away, but when she did, Natsu's and Gajeel's morphers went off and alerted them of trouble. Both of them stopped what they were doing and answered.

"What's going on?" Natsu asked.

'There's an etherious attacking. You and Gajeel are the closest.' Mavis said.

"We're on it." Natsu said as the two of them got up and ran out. Levy saw Gajeel leave and without saying anything. She was getting fed up with his attitude.

"Magical Energy, Unleash!" Natsu and Gajeel morphed and went straight into Mystic Mode. They arrived at the location and saw Torafuzar there and he appeared to have been waiting for them.

"So you two are the Power Rangers." Torafuzar said.

"Cool! That guy looks like a walking shark!" Natsu said.

"That's bad news for us!" Gajeel shouted at Natsu. "Let's see what this guy can do. Mystic Iron Blast!" Gajeel shot out iron pillars, but Torafuzard endured each attack and the iron shattered. "Whoa! That didn't even seem to harm him."

"What's this guy made out of?" Natsu said.

"Is that all you got? Pathetic." Torafuzar said as he held out a blade on his left arm. He swung his arm and created a strong force that blasted both of them and did some damage to the building to the building behind them. Gajeel noticed an innocent old woman got hit as well.

"Oh no. That lady needs help." Gajeel said.

"Go help her. I'll keep you covered." Natsu said. Natsu charged right at Torafuzar and fought him off while Gajeel went to help the old lady.

"It's okay. I got you." Gajeel said as he carried her. Levy was driving by when she noticed Black Ranger helping that lady. Levy drove up to them.

"Here. I'll take her." Levy said.

"Thanks." Gajeel said as she helped the old lady in her car. "Get her to a hospital. She might be hurt."

"Right." Levy agreed and Gajeel went to help Natsu with Levy thinking he was so heroic, not knowing who was under the helmet. Meanwhile, Natsu swung his staff around to try fight Torafuzar, but it didn't seem like he was doing any damage. Gajeel jumped in and swung at Torafuzar, but that didn't work either.

"No way!" Gajeel said as he wasn't believing none of his attacks were working. Torafuzar pushed their staffs out of the way and gave both of them a strong punch in the chests and knocked both of them off their feet.

"This guy is really something." Natsu said.

"We better pull back for now. Nothing we're doing seems to be working against this guy." Gajeel said.

"I suppose you're right. We'll be back, tuna breath." Natsu said as they both got up and ran off.

"Run while you can. I'll bring you down soon enough." Torafuzar said. With such a strong defense, how can they beat this one?

…

Rangers' Base

"This guy was seriously strong." Natsu said as he and Gajeel reported back to the others and told them what happened. "He was as fierce as a shark and his body was like made out of steel. Nothing we tried worked against him."

"That sounds like a real problem." Sting said.

"How are we suppose to defeat someone like that?" Erza questioned.

"I could run an analysis and try to see if there's a weak point somewhere." Mirajane said.

"Good idea. If his defense is as strong as they say, we're going to need find some way to penetrate that defense." Mavis said. While they were trying to figure it out, Gajeel saw he got a message and it was from Levy.

"I've got to go. Levy says she needs to talk to me about something." Gajeel said.

"Ooh!" Natsu, Gray, and Sting taunted.

"Shut up!" Gajeel said.

"They're just teasing since Levy is your girlfriend." Rogue said.

"She's not my girlfriend! Is she?" Gajeel said as he wondered about that, but decided it was best to just leave.

…

Mystic Star

Levy met up with Gajeel at the Mystic Star. Gajeel placed an order for them and he was on his way to their table with a couple drinks.

"Here you go." Gajeel said.

"Thanks." Levy said.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" Gajeel said. Levy looked a little nervous about this.

"This won't be easy." Levy said as she took a deep breath. "Look, Gajeel. I really like you and I thought you and I were going great, but I'm starting to think we're nothing more than friends and that's all we should be." Hearing that nearly caused Gajeel to choke on his drink.

"What?" Gajeel said. He was really starting to like Levy and this was not good for him.

"It just doesn't seem like there's anything between us." Levy said. "Also, I actually fallen for someone else. I know it might be silly because of who he is, but a girl has to hope."

"Well, who is this guy?!" Gajeel said.

"The Black Ranger." Levy said.

"Black Ranger! Thee Black Ranger, who in my opinion is the best out of all the rangers?" Gajeel said.

"Yeah. I'm really sorry, Gajeel, but I think friends is all we're suppose to be." Levy said as she grabbed her purse and just left. It was hard enough for Levy to say all that and she doesn't think she had much more to say.

"So she likes the Black Ranger, does she?" Gajeel said as he was forming an idea and probably wasn't going to go well.

….

Levy

Levy was walking through the streets after having one of the toughest talks she had.

"Excuse me, but you seem to be having some sort of problem." Levy looked down an alley and was met with Gajeel in his ranger uniform.

"Oh my gosh! It's really you!" Levy said as she was really happy to see him.

"Yes. A little rumor is going around saying you like me." Gajeel said.

"What? How did word get out already?" Levy wondered with her face becoming red.

"Don't worry about it." Gajeel said. "You see….I actually think you're a pretty cool girl myself."

"Really?!" Levy said as she felt so flattered to be complimented by an actual ranger. "But you don't even know me. You don't even know my name."

"I know it's Levy McGarden." Gajeel said. "How would you like to spend the whole day with a ranger?" Levy saw this was going to be the best moments of her life. Gajeel did just that. He took her on a little picnic, they took a stroll through the park, Gajeel even took her on a ride on his Magic-Cycle. Even though Levy doesn't know who is under there, she's already having the best moments of her life with him.

"Oh my goodness! This is the most fun I've had in a long time." Levy said.

"I'm glad you're enjoying yourself." Gajeel said as they kept riding along. What they weren't aware of was that Torafuzar was watching them.

"So the ranger has a little friend." Torafuzar stated as he was beginning to form an idea of his own.

…..

Rangers' Base

Gajeel actually looked happy. He hanged out at the base and looked over pictures of Levy and Black Ranger.

"I see that Black Ranger has a new friend." Mavis said and scared Gajeel a little since she came out of nowhere. "Gajeel, you know better than to use your ranger powers for personal reasons. Why are you doing this?"

"I know." Gajeel said. "It's just, for reasons I don't know, she just wants to be friends and I….I actually want to be more. For whatever reason, she likes me as a ranger."

"Yet she doesn't know you're him." Mavis said. "Gajeel, how can you expect Levy to be happy if she doesn't know it's you?"

"So what am I suppose to do?" Gajeel said.

"Why don't you start by asking why she chooses Black Ranger over Gajeel?" Mavis said. "If you really wish to be with her, you need to think of her happiness, even by putting it above your own." Gajeel thought about it and saw he hasn't really been doing that lately.

"You're right. I'll go talk to her." Gajeel said.

….

The Park

Levy met up with Black Ranger at the park and were taking another walk for them to get to know each other better.

"You've been so great and I don't even know who you are." Levy said. "Are you sure you can't tell me who you really are?"

"I'm afraid so. In fact, I need to talk about that." Gajeel said. "Levy, I think you're a great girl, but I'm afraid we can't go much further. I have my ranger responsibilities to think of and I might be putting you in danger because of this."

"Oh." Levy said as she was sounding like she was waking up from a dream and didn't want to.

"Don't be upset. Isn't there some guy out there you had your eye on?" Gajeel asked.

"There was one, but I don't think he would take a relationship serious." Levy said. "Every time I tried to hang out with him, he would rather do whatever the heck he was doing."

"Levy, sometimes guys can be real idiots and jerks and aren't even aware of it." Gajeel said as he saw the mistakes he made. "Maybe this guy wasn't aware of how big of a jerk he was, but you should at least consider giving him a second chance."

"Maybe. Anyway, I understand. You need to think about the city." Levy said. "I'll see you around." She said and left. Gajeel ran behind some cover and changed back.

"Just terrific." Gajeel said with sarcasm. He was about to leave when he heard her scream. "Levy?!" Gajeel ran off to try and find her. When he found her, he found trouble. "Levy!"

"Gajeel, help!" Levy called out as she was held by Torafuzar. Gajeel ran to help her. He jumped over and behind Torafuzar as he kicked him in the side. Torafuzar swung his blade at him, but Gajeel ducked under it and swung his foot in Torafuzar's head. He was able to grab Levy and got her away from him.

"Levy, you go get somewhere safe. I'm going to go get help." Gajeel said.

"Okay." Levy said as she ran off and left the two to each other.

"What's the big idea going after my girl?" Gajeel said.

"I knew if I went to her, I get to you." Torafuzar said. "Now that I have you, I won't let you escape this time."

"I don't intend on going anywhere." Gajeel said as he went to fight him. Torafuzar tried to hit him, but Gajeel kicked him in the chest, but none of the attacks he used has worked. Torafuzar grabbed him by the leg and tossed him down the road.

"Now to finish you!" Torafuzar said, but some energy blasts came and stopped him. Gajeel looked and saw all the other rangers showed up.

"Gajeel, are you alright?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah." Gajeel said as he stood back up. "A lot more than what this guy is going to be. Magical Energy, Unleash!" Gajeel morphed and was ready for action.

"Mira was able to find his weakness." Rogue said. "His scales are less thick around his stomach. We've got to aim for there."

"Tartaro soldiers, come!" Torafuzar ordered and the soldiers appeared. "Take them out!"

"Take care of the tin cans. Fish face is mine." Gajeel said. "Mystic Mode!" Gajeel went into Mystic Mode and both forces charged each other. Gajeel pushed through and went after Torafuzar. Torafuzar swung his blades down, but Gajeel held up his staff and tried to hold them back, but Torafuzar was starting to overpower him.

"Give up." Torafuzar demanded.

"No way!" Gajeel said as he spun out of the way and tried striking his staff, but was barely making a dent. Torafuzar smashed his arm against him and pushed him back.

"Iron can't defeat steel. You're efforts are all in vain." Torafuzar said.

"That's what you think." Gajeel said. "Mystic Iron Slash!" Gajeel formed a sword blade at the edge of his blade and slashed it against Torafuzar's stomach and it looked they were right. Torafuzar was in pain after getting hit there. "Looks like I got you!"

"Think again!" Torafuzar said as he swung his arms at him again, but Gajeel jumped back.

"You're done for!" Gajeel said as he jammed his staff against Torafuzar's stomach. "Mystic Iron Blast!" Gajeel blasted a barrage of iron against Torafuzar and it felt like getting hit by a train. Torafuzar couldn't hold on from all that power and fell back with him being destroyed.

"It would seem even a steel resolve can't hold up to you." Gajeel saw Keyes showed up.

"Where do you keep coming from?" Gajeel asked.

"Breath of demon and spirits of sake, make Torafuzar reawake!" Keyes unleashed his dark power and caused Torafuzar to rise again as a giant.

"Guys!" Gajeel called out as they finished off the soldiers.

"We got it!" Gray said.

"Let's bring him down!" Sting said. All of them called upon their zords and brought together the White Shadow Megazord and the Heavenly Magic Megazord.

"Let's see if two really is better than one." Torafuzar said. He swung both of his arms and the shockwave blasted against both of them.

"Whoa! Doesn't this guy's blades ever go dull?" Sting said.

"Let's wear them down." Erza said. They pulled out their sword and slashed their blades together. The White Shadow Megazord flew over them and swung the leg down in an axe kick.

"Time to finish this!" Gajeel said.

"White Shadow Flash Fang!" Sting and Rogue used their attack and blasted against Torafuzar.

"Heaven's Sword Strike!" The others used their attack and aimed right for Torafuzar's stomach and blasted right through him.

"Nicely done, but you will never defeat Lord Zeref." Torafuzar said as he fell forward and was destroyed with another victory for the rangers.

…..

Mystic Star

Levy and Gajeel met up one more time and had another talk. Levy was really impressed with what he did for her and it seemed like the two were better than how they left things.

"I'm really sorry about earlier." Levy said.

"You got nothing to be sorry for. I have been acting like a real insensitive jerk lately." Gajeel said. "I really would like to make things right. That is if you'll give me another chance."

"I would love to." Levy said as she held out her hand.

"Gajeel!" Natsu called out as he entered the room. "Ready to finish what we started?"

"No way. I got other engagements." Gajeel said as he took Levy's hand and went off with her and putting her before himself now.


	22. Draining White

The Rangers were fighting in another battle. They fought against some tartaro soldiers with there being another etherious leading the attack. Sting pulled out his blaster and shot some of them down.

"Is that all you guys got?" Sting taunted. He heard laughing and was faced with the newest etherious. He was yellow with one eye and spikes on his back and had striped legs and arms.

"How much are your powers worth? How much?"

"What are you? Some sort of overgrown slug?" Sting asked.

"My name is Franmalth. Tell me, how much are your powers worth? Why don't we find out?"

"You want a taste? You got it." Sting said as he turned his blaster into a sword. Sting ran in and tried slashing at Franmalth, but Franmalth deflected each of his attacks and slashed against Sting.

"Let's see that power!" Franmalth stretched out his arm and caused extensions to grow out and connect them to Sting.

"Hey! Let go of me!" Sting said as he tried to break free. Then, Franmalth electrocuted Sting and Sting could feel his power leaving his body.

"Oh my! You certainly have a lot of power!" Franmalth said as he was sucking it up like a milkshake. "It must be worth something."

"Enough!" Rogue shouted as he came in and slashed against Franmalth's arm and caused him to let go.

"This isn't over. I'll be back." Franmalth said as he made a run for it. Rogue helped Sting kept his balance as the rangers regrouped.

"Are you okay?" Erza asked.

"Yeah." Sting said as all of them powered down. "That monster has the ability to drain us of our power. We better be careful when we run into him next time." Rogue looked down at a watch on his hand.

"Sting, we better get going." Rogue said. The two of them took off and left the others confused as to what they were doing.

"Where are you guys going?" Natsu asked

"We've got to head over to our school, Sabertooth High." Sting said.

"We promised some friends of ours we help set up for the prom." Rogue said. "We'll talk about what to do about that monster when we get back." Sting and Rogue ran off to help with their prom.

"What's the big deal about prom anyway?" Natsu asked.

"You'll see. When is ours anyway?" Lucy asked.

"Well….I know Saberotooth's prom is still a few weeks away and I think ours isn't that far behind theirs." Jellal said.

"I'm still not getting it." Natsu said.

"Maybe you will….if you go with the right girl." Lucy said as she hoped the girl would be her.

"What?" Natsu asked, but Lucy acted like she didn't even say anything.

…

The Cube

"Who told you to retreat? You had the rangers right where you want them." Kyoka said to Franmalth and was not satisfied with his performance.

"I had to. Taking one of them shouldn't be a problem, but taking them all one like that wouldn't do me any good." Franmalth

"At this rate, we'll never be rid of them." Tempester said.

"You two worry too much." Zeref said.

"But Lord Zeref, how else are we going to get rid of those rangers?" Kyoka asked.

"Our Lord Zeref is filled with wisdom. We must trust that he knows what he is doing." Keyes said.

"Thank you, Keyes." Zeref said. "Franmalth can go at any rate he likes. Given his abilities, the rangers will have a challenge. Not only can he absorb the energy out of humans, but he can also absorb the energy from their weapons. After that, he can reflect it right back."

"That's right. Those rangers seem to rely on energy attacks." Franmalth said as he imagined the eight of them using their attack against him, but absorbed it and reflected it back. "When they use their final attack, it will be their downfall."

"A lot of have claimed such promises. Do you think you'll do any better?" Kyoka said.

"You better believe it. I'll start with the unfinished business of taking down White Ranger." Franmalth said and started chuckling. "I wonder how much his demise is worth."

…..

Sabertooth High

Sting and Rogue ran to their school. Some fellow students were working on the decorations and the two leading them were two girls. One had long black hair in a blue dress. The other had short white hair with a blue ribbon in her hair with a white top and a white skirt.

"I was thinking of hanging the stars on the wall. What do you think, Yukino?"

"I'm not sure, Minerva. I was thinking of hanging them on streamers." Yukino said.

"We're here!" Both the girls looked and saw Sting and Rogue showed up.

"There you two are." Minerva said.

"We were starting to wonder if you were even going to show up." Yukino said.

"Sorry." Sting said as he scratched the back of his head. "So what do you need us to do?"

"There is a truck coming with a few supplies." Yukino said. "Why don't you go keep an eye out for it and bring them to the storage house we're using?"

"You got it." Rogue said. Both of them headed out of the school and waited for the truck to show up and it was just the two of them. "So what are you going to do, Sting?"

"What are you talking about?" Sting said.

"You going to ask Yukino to be your date?" Rogue said and Sting's face was turning red. "Come on. It's obvious that you like her and she seems to like you."

"That is not…..You really think she likes me?" Sting questioned.

"Easy, pal." Rogue said. "Red is Natsu's color. You don't want to drain your white signature color, do you? So are you going to do it?"

"Actually, I'm ahead of you." Sting said as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a leather box. He opened it up and showed a silver bracelet with a silver and blue star charm on it.

"Wow!" Rogue said. "A little big for a proposal ring, but if you really want to take the big leap." Rogue joked with a small chuckle.

"Very funny, wise guy." Sting said. "Yukino had he eyes on this bracelet for a long time. It cost me a pretty penny, but it will be worth it. Still, I'm not sure. I'm a ranger now and I have my responsibilities."

"Seriously?" Rogue said as he found that hard to believe. "Gajeel is a ranger and he somehow managed to get a girlfriend. How hard can it be for you?"

"You're right!" Sting said.

…..

A Few Hours Later

Yukino and Minerva had Sting set up some tables and chairs so they can get a good view and idea of how they want the setup. Since its prom, they want everything to be absolutely perfect.

"How does it looks so far?" Sting asked.

"Plenty of space for dancing, walking, and fits the decorations." Minerva said.

"She's right. Sting, you've done a great job." Yukino said and Sting felt flattered. Before they could continue, they heard screaming going on. "What's that about?" The doors burst open and they saw Franmalth with tartaro soldiers barging in.

"Ooh! Lovely place. I wonder how much all of this cost." Franmalth said. Franmalth shot an energy blast and it hit near Yukino and knocked her over a table.

"Yukino!" Minerva shouted as she helped her up. Sting rolled in and kicked a soldier back. He took one's spear and slashed it against a few.

"Get out of here!" Sting shouted. Minerva helped Yukino and guided her to the door. Sting jumped and kicked one soldier down. He grabbed a chair and swung it around and hit a few. "Have a seat!" Sting tossed it and knocked one down. Sting rolled over a table to avoid another attack. Just as the girls were about to make it out the door, they saw more soldiers on the other side.

"Not this way." Minerva said and went for another exit.

"Wait." Yukino said as she fought through the pain and stopped moving. "We have to help, Sting." Sting was tossed through a couple tables. When he got up, he looked and thought the girls escaped and thought it was safe for him to use his morpher.

"Magical energy, Unleash!" Sting morphed and the girls couldn't believe that Sting was the white ranger. After seeing that, Minerva took Yukino and helped her out. "What are you doing here, slug?"

"Do I look like a slug at all?" Franmalth said. Sting reached for his blaster and took aim.

"Eat hot laser." Sting said as he fired blasts, but the shots sunk into Franmalth's body. "What?!"

"Not bad. Have some yourself!" Franmalth said as he shot out the energy he absorbed from his mouth and blasted him.

"No way!" Sting said.

"I'm afraid so. Now to finish the meal I had earlier." Franmalth said as he stepped closer.

"Back off!" Rogue came to the rescue in his ranger form as he jumped down from behind and slashed Franmalth with his sword. He slashed him again and had Franmalth tumble away.

"I better get going again." Franmalth said as he made a run for it. Rogue went to help Sting as the two of them powered down.

"How many times am I going to have to save you today?" Rogue said as he helped Sting up. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Wait! Yukino and Minerva were here and Yukino got hurt!" Sting said.

"Where are they now?" Rogue asked.

"I don't know. I better give them a call." Sting said as he used the phone part of his morpher. "Come on. Please answer."

"Sting?!" The phone was answered and it was Minerva on the other end.

"Minerva! Are you and Yukino alright?" Sting asked.

"Actually, I think you better get over here." Minerva said.

….

Magnolia Hospital

Minerva called for an ambulance for Yukino and she was taken straight to the hospital. When Sting heard about it, he ran straight for the hospital and met with Minerva outside.

"Is she alright?" Sting asked.

"She'll be needing a couple casts, but they say she'll be fine." Minerva said. "Sting, I think there's something we need to talk about."

"Later, I need to talk to her." Sting said as he was about to walk in.

"This can't wait….White Ranger." Minerva said. Sting wasn't expecting that because he thought the girls left before he could morph.

"How do you know?" Sting asked.

"We saw you." Minerva said. "Those monsters were after you, weren't they? Sting, Yukino got hurt because of that."

"I had no idea they were coming." Sting said.

"Sting, I understand that you like Yukino, but how can you expect to be with her when you're a ranger. Especially now that we know." Minerva said. "Do you think she'll really be safe or you can really make her happy?" Sting thought he really could, but after what happened, he was having doubts. Sting heard his morpher go off and he answered.

"Sting, trouble. That monster is back." Natsu said. "Meet us at the plaza." Sting reached for the bracelet's box.

"Minerva, can you at least make sure she gets this." Sting said as he handed her the box. Minerva nodded her head as she took it. Sting ran off to face his responsibilities and had to leave his heart. Minerva went back into Yukino's room where she needed a cast for her left arm and right leg.

"How are you doing?" Minerva asked.

"I'm fine." Yukino said and spotted the box. "What's that you got there?"

"It's from Sting." Minerva said as she handed over the box. Yukino opened up the box and saw it was the bracelet she wanted. Seeing this helped Yukino understand.

…..

The Fight

Franmalth came back and was causing havoc as he sent even more soldiers to attack. The rangers were doing everything they can to hold them off, but there were so many of them. Sting unleashed his saber and were striking them as many down as he could with the others help.

"Only fair to warn you, you got me in a bad mood." Sting said as he was slashing them down. A couple swung their clubs at him and knocked him down.

"Hahahah. Had a nice trip, White Ranger?" Franmalth taunted.

"I hate these guys." Sting said.

"Sting!" Sting heard his name called and saw Yukino using a crutch to help her walk.

"Yukino? What are you doing here? It's dangerous." Sting said.

"I don't care. I understand, Sting." Yukino said. "You have to do what you can to protect Earth and I know that you're concerned about me. I just need to let you know that I believe in you." She held up her wrist and showed she was wearing the bracelet he got her.

"You wore it?" Sting said. Yukino nodded her head and Sting felt something was coming over him knowing Yukino was with him in every step of the way. "Oh! Oh yeah!" He screamed. Sting got back in the fight. He struck down each of the soldiers. He took out his blaster and shot as many of them down and didn't give the rangers a chance to do anything.

"Sting?" Erza questioned as to what he was doing.

"What's gotten into him?" Jellal said.

"It's like someone put him in overdrive." Gajeel said.

"Rogue!" Sting said as he came up to his partner. "Come on, buddy! Help me out and let's put an end to this! Let's go!"

"Okay!" Rogue said just to get him to calm down. Both of them held out their blasters and built power.

"White Shadow Blast!" Both of them unleashed a powerful white and black blast and it destroyed the last of them.

"Yikes! What's gotten into him all of a sudden?" Franmalth said.

"You're not getting away this time!" Sting said as he jumped to Franmalth and slashed at him with his sword and didn't miss a beat.

"Sting, take it easy." Lucy said.

"We better finish him now." Gray said.

"Hold on. He can absorb energy attacks and send it flying back our way." Sting said.

"So how are we suppose to beat him?" Erza asked.

"I know. Fire an energy blast at me." Sting said and all of them thought he was crazy. "Come on! Just trust me!" Sting's already acting crazy so maybe the blast will at least snap him out of it.

"Okay. Let's go with the Magic Cannon since it isn't as powerful as the rest." Natsu said and all of them agreed. They brought their weapons together and formed the cannon. "Here it comes, Sting!" Sting took his position and got in front of it.

"Fire!" They fired the magic blast and Sting held out his saber and was able to absorb the magic power.

"What?! How is he doing that?!" Franmalth said.

"So long!" Sting said as he jumped up and slashed down at Franmalth with all that power with him being destroyed. "Yeah! We're on fire!"

"Celebrate not. This fight isn't over." Keyes said with him appearing. "Breath of demon and spirits of sake, make Franmalth reawake!" Keyes unleashed his power and caused Franmalth to come back as a giant.

"They never learn. Hey! I got a big idea!" Sting said. "What if we combined all of our zords together?"

"Are you serious?" Natsu asked.

"Can we even do it?" Erza said.

"I don't see why we can't. I know we can!" Sting said. He didn't act like the right state of mind, but given what Franmalth can do, this might be their best option.

"Let's do it." Natsu said. All of them called upon their zords and do something they haven't before.

"Zords, combine!" The six original zords came together like always. As for the two dragons, the wings detached and reconnected to the back. The dragons came apart and connected to the arms and legs like armor. A black and white piece of armor and attached to the face like a mask and formed a new face with a visor. "Grand Magic Megazord!"

"Ooh! How much does that machine cost? How much?!" Franmalth said.

"Why does he keep asking that?" Lucy said.

"Who cares? Let's take him down." Sting said.

"Let's how much power it has!" Franmalth said as he launched his extensions, but the Megazord flew up and avoided it. It came back down and smashed into him.

"We're ending this now. Magical Fists!" Sting said. They built up power in the arms and both of them were glowing. They gave Franmalth a powerful punch with both fists and it felt like getting hit by a mountain. Franmalth could hold on as he was given an uppercut and was sent flying into the air with him being destroyed.

…

The Hospital

Yukino had to head back to the hospital. Sting came for a visit to make sure she wasn't hurt in that fight.

"How are you doing?" Sting asked.

"I'm fine." Yukino said. "Sting, I really am amazed that you are the ranger."

"Listen, Yukino. I….really like you, but I also have my ranger responsibilities to think of." Sting said.

"It's okay. I can wait." Yukino said. That had Sting feel a lot better knowing Yukino is there for him. His white color was draining and being replaced with the red color of love.


	23. Web Return

Mirajane has just finished a brand new weapon for the rangers and it was being tested right now. It was something for Sting and Rogue and they were riding on it. They both rode on Magic-Cycles with dragon heads up front. They both rode around the woods to make sure everything was working right.

"Okay. Let's see if the transfiguration works." Mirajane said as she and the others watched.

"So what's going to happen?" Natsu asked.

"If this works, those two bikes will form a super powerful cannon." Erza said.

"Here goes." Sting said.

"All set." Rogue said. Both of them flipped a switch and jumped off their bikes and they were suppose to join together. Instead, both the bikes malfunctioned and just crashed. "So much for the cannon."

"Sorry, Mira." Sting said.

"It's okay." Mirajane said as they helped up get them back up. "Apparently they still need some work with the configuration. We'll just have to keep practicing until we get it." They need to get this weapon working so they can get another leg up on Zeref.

…

The Cube

"Lord Zeref, I believe might have come up with another plan." Kyoka said, but just as she stepped into the throne room, she walked right into some sort of web and got ensnared in it. "Gross! What is this?"

"I'm afraid you're too late, Kyoka." Tempester said with the others already inside.

"What's going on? What is this stuff?" Kyoka asked as she could barely get free. At the same time, something came down behind her.

"You like my webs?" The new monster was black and yellow with a claw and a spinneret for a left arm and had spider legs on his back.

"Who are you?" Kyoka asked.

"Meet Araknard." Zeref said.

"Another spider-themed monster. We already tried that once before and it didn't work." Kyoka said.

"Yes, but sometimes a seconding is better than the first." Keyes said. "Araknard is much more powerful Spiderrot."

"Really? So what does this one have planned?" Kyoka asked.

"Just have a look up." Araknard said. Kyoka looked up and saw a spider egg sack and there were hundreds of eggs in it. "My children. Aren't they lovely? I plan on capturing some humans and have my children feast upon their hatching so they become big and strong."

"With the Power Rangers, they'll grow even better." Zeref said. "Go and bring the food for your children."

"Gladly." Araknard said as he went out to capture his prey.

….

Magnolia

People were running scared as Araknard was gathering people for food. He shot out a web and ensnared another human as he pulled that human up into his web with other people. The team arrived and saw what he was doing.

"Stop that! Let those people go!" Natsu said.

"Hello, rangers. I'm so glad you could make it." Araknard said as he jumped down from his web. "Let's see if you're as good as they say. I don't want my children to eat any junk food. Tartaro soldiers, attack!" Tartaro soldiers came out and attacked the team.

"Let's get that spider, Rogue." Sting said.

"Right behind you." Rogue said as the two of them pushed through and went for Araknard.

"Come and get me." Arknard dared. Both of them held out their sabers, but Araknard jumped over the both of them. He used his spinneret and shot out globs of webbing at the both of them as they both tried to avoid it. Sting's feet got caught in one and he fell down. "Looks like I got a ranger snack."

"No way!" Rogue said. He transformed his saber into a blaster and shot him a few times.

"Forget this. I'll get you next time." Araknard said as he made his escape and the soldiers vanished.

"You two alright?" Natsu asked as they regrouped.

"Yeah." Rogue said.

"Oh no. The web with the people are gone." Lucy said as they saw the web just vanished.

"Did that monster say something about turning those people to food?" Gajeel asked.

"We better find them and do something fast." Erza said.

"You think we can do that after I get free." Sting said as he tried to tear the web, but it was strong and now he couldn't get his hands free. "This stuff is strong and really sticky."

"Try not to move." Rogue said as he used his blaster and blasted through the webs and got him free.

"What is this stuff?" Sting said and thought it was best to analyze it since Araknard uses it.

…

Rangers' Base

"It's spider silk." Mavis said as they finished the analysis.

"It can't be. It's strong stuff." Sting said.

"Actually, the thicker the spider threads are, the stronger it is." Jellal said.

"Yes and apparently it's stickier than average." Mavis said. "This is one web you don't want to get caught in. Mira, do you think the new Dragon Magic-Cycles will help beat this monster?"

"Possibly, but I need Sting and Rogue." Mirajane said.

"Get to work." Mavis said. "In the meantime, we'll try to track down the humans that were abducted before it's too late." Mirajane with Sting and Rogue stepped out to get work on the Magic-Cycles done. Just after they left, they were alerted of danger again. The other rangers gathered around and saw Araknard was back.

"Him again!" Gajeel said.

"We better get going." Natsu said as the rest of them hurried out.

…

Araknard

Araknard continued to abduct people as he used his webbing to grab people. Just as he grabbed another, Natsu used his weapon and burned through the threads with Gajeel catching the guy.

"I never did like spiders." Natsu said.

"So nice of you all to come and join me." Araknard said, but noticed Sting and Rogue weren't there. "Where's the last two? Have they ran off?"

"You're dealing with us right now." Jellal said.

"We'll see about that." Araknard said as he summoned more of the soldiers and had them attack.

…

The Woods

Sting and Rogue continued to work on their new rides. They riding was good, but the problem seems to be the part where they turn into a cannon. Sting and Rogue gave it a try as they flipped the switch and they both jumped off. It looked like it was about to work, but they malfunctioned again and crashed again.

"Dang it!" Sting said.

"Don't be mad. You two aren't doing anything wrong." Mirajane said. "I've got to get back to work at the Mystic Star so I'll figure it out." Before they could do much, their morphers went off.

"Sting! Rogue! We need some help!" Natsu said.

"Go. I'll work on it." Mirajane said and the two of them headed off to help the others.

….

The Fight

The rangers tried to fight off Araknard, but he was a tough one. Erza and Lucy were held down by tartaro soldiers and Araknard took aim with his spinneret.

"You two will make fine meals." Araknard said as he shot out his threads at the two of them and almost completely encased the two in web cocoons. The guys were fighting the soldiers, but saw the girls were in trouble.

"Oh no! The girls!" Gray said.

"Let them go!" Gajeel demanded, but both of them were knocked down. Araknard shot out globs and hit both of them with webs on them that was holding them down.

"Guys!" Natsu called out.

"That's enough." Jellal said as they both pulled out their weapons, but didn't get the chance to fight back as Araknard shot his webbing at them and got them trapped too.

"Excellent. Take them back with the others while I get the complete set." Araknard said. The soldiers took the rangers and teleported away.

"Guys!" Araknard heard Sting calling out for them. He acted fast and hid away. Sting and Rogue showed up, but saw there was no sign of them anywhere. "Guys, where are you?!"

"You think we're too late?" Rogue said.

"We better get Mira and Mavis and find them fast." Sting said.

"That's what you think." Araknard said as he transformed into a spider. He crawled over them and landed gently on Sting's back without them even noticing. The two of them left and weren't aware they were carrying evil.

….

A Warehouse

The bad guys were using another warehouse as their little hideout. All of them and the people taken were all trapped in the web and it was so thick and sticky that they could barely move a finger.

"The fun isn't over yet." Kyoka said. "Araknard's babies are close to hatching and newborns are always hungry." The eggs hanged in the web and were soon going to have rangers for their first meal.

….

Mystic Star

Sting and Rogue hurried to the Mystic Star to talk to Mirajane. Upon their arriving, the spider dropped off of Sting. Sting and Rogue went right up to Mirajane at the counter.

"Mira, we have a serious problem." Sting said.

"The others are missing." Rogue said. "That spider monster might have captured them and storing them for food."

"Have you figured out how to fix up our new rides?" Sting said.

"I think. Mavis said she did some work on them." Mirajane said. "Head over to the base and take them to find the others." Rogue and Sting did just that and left to find a safe place to teleport.

"Spider!" Someone screamed and saw the spider. Before anyone could crush it, the spider changed back into Araknard.

"Time to gather some food." Araknard said as he shot his webbing everywhere. Sting and rogue were just on their way out when they heard screaming.

"What's going on?" Sting said as the two went back to see what was going on. However, they saw threads blocking the entrance. Both knew of them this wasn't good as they tried to break through it. Everyone inside got caught up in the webs by Araknard. "Mirajane!" Sting and Rogue kept trying to pull the webs, but their hands got caught in it.

"Sting! Rogue!" Mirajane called out, but Araknard took her and everyone else away.

"No!" Rogue called out.

"We got to get to Mavis." Sting said.

"How? We can't get our hands free." Rogue said.

"Sorry." Sting said. Rogue didn't understand until Sting kicked him where his morpher was and was able to get him to teleport. Sting tried bending his leg to his morpher and was able to teleport as well.

…

Rangers' Base

Sting and Rogue were able to teleport to the base and got Mavis' attention.

"Mavis! Araknard got the others and Mirajane." Sting said.

"Any luck on finding the people that were captured?" Rogue asked.

"Yes." Mavis said as she brought an image of the warehouse on the computer. "They're all trapped inside that warehouse."

"Rogue, we have to use the Dragon Magic-Cycles. They might be the only things that can help us now." Sting said.

"Mavis, were you able to get them fixed up like Mirajane said?" Rogue asked.

"I think so, but there's no time to test it. Go!" Mavis said.

"Magical Energy, Unleash!" Both of them morphed and took their new rides out.

…

The Warehouse

The people taken hostage were hanging in the web and time was just about up. The eggs were hatching and the spiders were starting to come out.

"That's right, children. Hatch and become powerful." Araknard said. The spiders hatched from their eggs and started to crawl out with some of the people, mostly the girls, freaking out from the spiders. Kyoka were enjoying the fact that the rangers were finally helpless. Her enjoyment was short as she was hearing something.

"What's that sound?" Kyoka asked. That was when Sting and Rogue burst through the wall n their new rides and slammed against Kyoka and Araknard.

"Guys!" Sting called out.

"Aim for the spiders!" Rogue said as they both pulled out their blasters and shot the spiders with eggs falling to the ground.

"My babies!" Araknard screamed. Some of the threads were blasted through and some of the people were able to get themselves free.

"You get everyone out of here! We'll take care of Araknar!" Sting said. Both of them rode on and grabbed a hold of Araknar right outside. Natsu and the others took the tears and were able to get themselves free.

"Unhand me." Arkanard said.

"You asked for it." Sting said as he and Rogue and tossed him against a tower.

"Hold still!" Araknard said as he shot out his webs, but Sting and Rogue were too fast for him.

"Fire!" Sting said as they both shot energy blasts and blasted around Araknard. "It's now or never."

"I'm with you!" Rogue said.

"Dragon Cannon, Activate!" Sting and Rogue flipped the switch and activated the transformation and it seemed to be working. The cycles turned upside down and had the wheels turned on their sides. The dragon heads turned upside down and the two connected together. The seats and bars stretched out and were used as stands for the cannon. The others managed to get everyone free from the web as they all ran out and they saw the cannon in action.

"It worked!" Mirajane said.

"Alright!" Natsu said.

"Let's see what that thing can do." Erza said.

"That doesn't scare me." Araknard said.

"You should be scared." Sting said.

"Time to squash this spider." Rogue said.

"Fire!" Both the dragons heads fired an energy blast that spiraled around each other and blasted Araknard with a great amount of power.

"I'm coming my babies!" Araknard shouted before he was destroyed.

"Nice going you guys." Gajeel said.

"This thing is awesome." Gray said as they all admire the new weapon.

…

The Cube

"Where is Keyes?" Tempester asked. "Why isn't he down there and making Araknard bigger?"

"Lord Zeref!" Keyes called out as he entered the throne. "Lord Zeref, you must see this. I believe I might have found a power that could take care of the rangers once and for all." Keyes handed over some papers to Zeref and Zeref looked over the papers and was highly interested with what he was seeing.

"Impressive. It seems a past evil shall be returning." Zeref said.


	24. (special) Going Digital

AN: For an image of what you're about to see, you'll have to go to an old story of mine.

Out in another city, it was a dark and stormy night as the rain raged down. That didn't seem to bother Zeref and the etherious.

"Is this the spot?" Zeref asked.

"Yes." Keyes aid.

"Very well. Do it. The power of this creature could help us bring the end of our enemies." Zeref said as Keyes stepped forward.

"Fallen from light of life into darkness, rise again from the emptiness." Keyes chanted. "Reverse the clock back to your time, bring upon revenge and bring out your crimes. Rise and live again!" Keyes cast a spell into the ground and was forming an outline of some sort of creature and the creature rose out of the ground.

"Welcome back to the land of the living." Zeref said.

"Stop!" All of them looked and saw a figure they were all too familiar with.

"They're like cockroaches." Tempester said.

"That's an insult to roaches." Kyoka said. "Luckily, we came prepared. We made a few extra stops." She snapped her fingers and five figures of red, blue, green, yellow, and pink. The mystery man tried to fight them off, but they were too strong for just one person to fight off and blasted him with lightning and caused him to blackout.

"Marvelous!" Zeref said as he was impressed with their power. "The rangers have finally met their match."

…..

A Few Days Later

Out in Magnolia, it's been pretty quiet for a while. Zeref hasn't made any sort of attack or anything and that was good for the people. In Magnolia Park, a little girl was playing with her mother.

"Asuka, where are you?" This was Bisca. She had green hair and had a western style going for her. She was playing hide-n-seek with her daughter. Just as she looked behind a bush, someone came up and grabbed her from behind.

"Got you, Mommy!" This was Asuka, a little girl dressed like her mother with her hair in a braid. "Let's play again."

"Maybe later. Let's go pay Daddy a visit at the hospital. His leg should be feeling all better." Bisca said. Asuka and Bisca got their stuff together and went over to Magnolia Hospital to pay a visit to Alzak, Bisca's husband and Asuka's father. He broke his leg a while back, but should be able to leave the hospital now. Bisca and Asuka walked in and went to the front desk of the hospital. "Hi, I'm here to see my husband: Alzak Cornell."

"Go right ahead." The receptionist said and let the two of them go on in. While on the way to the room, Asuka accidently dropped her ball and it rolled away.

"Oops." Asuka said as she went to get the ball.

"Asuka, hurry up." Bisca said as she went right into the room, but she saw it was empty. "Alzak?"

"Got you!" The five colored figures from before came out of nowhere and grabbed Bisca as they carried her away. Asuka heard what was going on and saw her mother being carried away.

"Mommy!" Asuka called out and got the attention of the red one.

"Hey!" Red called out and tried to get her, but Asuka ran off and turned a corner. When Red made the corner, she was already gone. He left and Asuka came out from hiding in a janitor cart when she saw she was safe.

…

Bisca

Bisca was taken to a dark room in the hospital. She was surrounded by tartaro soldiers and had no escape.

"Bisca!" Bisca looked behind her and saw Alzak with a bunch of other people, but they were all small and it looked like some sort of energy was coming out of them. Zeref walked up to Bisca and used his magic on her to have her placed inside a pod and the same thing was happening to her.

"Excellent. What do you think…..Zakkomon?" Zeref asked. By following the energy flow, it led to a chair and on that chair was a monster known as Zakkomon, but he seemed very weak.

"With each human, my power returns more and more." Zakkomon said. "Virus Rangers, did you see any sort of problem?" The five colored figures stepped forward.

"No sir. There was just one little girl that ran off." Virus Red said.

"No witnesses. We can't take the chance of any rangers interfering." Zakkomon said. "Find that girl and bring her here."

"I shall." Virus Red said as he transformed into a human and left the room.

"The rest of you go into the city and be on the lookout for 'him' or 'any of them'." Zakkmon said.

"Yes." The four virus rangers said.

…

Asuka

Asuka went back down to the lobby. She was trying to tell people what she saw, but no one was believing her.

"I'm telling the truth. My Mommy was taken by monsters." Asuka said.

"Honey, there's no such thing as monsters." The receptionist said. Asuka didn't know what she was going to do.

"I believe you, little girl." Virus Red in his human form came up to her. "Let's go see what I can do." Asuka was glad someone was helping her. She was guided away from people and to an elevator. However, when the elevator came down, Virus Red changed back and tartaro soldiers came from the elevator. "Let's go kid." He tried to push her inside, but Asuka tossed her ball against a soldier's head and stomped on Virus Red's foot with her able to escape. "I hate kids."

….

Rangers' Base

None of the rangers were aware of what was happening. All of them were just doing some work at their base. As for Mirajane, she was working on the computer for she detected something.

"This is strange." Mirajane said.

"What is it?" Mavis asked.

"Look at this." Mirajane said as she pointed to a glowing red dot on her computer. "I've detected some sort of strange energy signature, but I'm not exactly sure what it is?"

"Do you think it could be a problem?" Erza asked.

"I'm not sure." Mirajane said. "We should probably keep an eye on it. So far, Zeref hasn't tried anything, but he could strike at any moment."

"By the way, where's Natsu, Sting, and Rogue?" Gray asked.

"They went into town and was running some errands." Lucy said.

…

Magnolia Hospital

Natsu, Sting, and Rogue were just passing by the hospital. They came to a stop when they found Asuka and saw she was crying.

"Hi. Are you okay?" Natsu asked as all three of them gathered around. Asuka shook her head to tell them there was a problem.

"What's your name?" Rogue asked.

"Asuka."

"Hi. I'm Natsu. These are my friends. That's Sting and this is Rogue."

"Why are you crying?" Sting asked. Asuka wanted to tell them, but she didn't bother because she knew the results.

"You won't believe me." Asuka said.

"Try us." Natsu said.

"It's my Mommy. She was kidnapped by monsters and I think they got my Daddy too." Asuka said. When she said all that, the three of them thought Zeref was up to no good again.

"Excuse me." All of them saw Virus Red in his human form again. "I've been looking for that little girl. Her parents would very much like to see her."

"He's one of them." Asuka said as she grabbed Natsu's arm. "He's one of the bad guys that took my Mommy." Natsu and the others thought some suspicious was going on, but they needed to act like they don't know a thing if Zeref really is up to something.

"Kids." Sting laughed as he brought out the act. "They say the silliest of things. It's okay. We'll take care of my sister." Virus Red needed to get the girl, but no one does seem to believe her.

"Very well." Virus Red said and left them alone. Asuka fell for the acting as well.

"You don't believe me. No one does." Asuka said.

"Actually….we do considering those monsters that have appeared around the city." Natsu said. "I'm going to make a call." Natsu walked over and got behind a tree so he could contact the other rangers.

….

Rangers' Base

Mira continued to keep her eyes on the strange energy, but she saw Natsu was trying to get in contact with them.

"Natsu, what is it?" Mirajane asked and got everyone's attention.

"We might have a problem guys." Natsu said. "Sting, Rogue, and I are with this little girl named Asuka and she says her mother was kidnapped by monsters."

"You think Zeref is up to no good." Jellal said.

"It can't be." Mavis said. "We haven't detected any etherious activity. Something strange must be going on. The strange energy signature appeared as well and this. Natsu, where are you?"

"We're near Magnolia Hospital." Natsu said.

"The energy signature is only a few miles away from it." Mirajane said.

"Natsu, you and the others learn what you can about this situation with the girl. The rest of you figure out what that energy signature is." Mavis said. "The two of them must be connected somehow."

"No way this is going to go good." Gray said.

"Let's go." Erza said and the five of them headed out.

…

Natsu

Natsu ended the call and went back to the others. He signaled Sting and Rogue they needed to take action.

"Asuka, you stay here. We're going to figure out what's going on." Natsu said. Sting and Rogue understood and left Asuka to await her parents' safe return. Natsu and the others followed Virus Red and were careful to stay out of his sight.

"You really think Zeref has something to do with this?" Sting asked.

"Who else could it be?" Natsu said.

"Guys, we have a problem." Rogue said. He pointed ahead and saw Asuka was following Virus Red. Natsu acted fast and grabbed a hold of her and pulled her back.

"Asuka, what are you doing?" Natsu asked.

"I want to help." Asuka said.

"No you can't. It's too dangerous." Sting said.

"But he took my Mommy and Daddy." Asuka said. All of them could see she was scared and she wasn't going to back away. Natsu of all people know what it's like to lose family.

"Okay, but you have to do exactly what we say." Natsu said. Asuka understood and all four of them got moving to find the captives.

….

The Rangers

All of them used their Magic-Cycles and rode around the area where the mysterious energy signature and were keeping their eyes out for anything. Jellal looked ahead and saw someone tumble out on the road and he looked injured.

"Whoa!" Jellal said as all of them pulled over. The man dropped to his knees and they all ran to help him.

"Hey! Are you alright?!" Lucy asked as all of them helped him up. Lucy looked down and saw a red device on his wrist. "Wait. I know you. You're Davis Motomiya. You were the Red Digital Power Ranger." The man lifted his head and showed it indeed was Davis Motomiya.

"That's right." Davis said.

"Another ranger?!" Gray said as none of them met another of the same color as one of their own.

"What happened to you and what are you doing here?" Gajeel said.

"Your enemy, Zeref, has brought back my enemy, Zakkomon." Davis said as they helped him over to the bikes for him to sit. "They're here in Magnolia. They've also brought back the Virus Rangers."

"Who are the Virus Rangers?" Erza asked.

"Them!" All of them looked behind them and saw four jumping lights came down in front of them and they turned to become the Virus Rangers: blue, yellow, pink, and green.

"We've been looking for you." Virus Blue said.

"The rest of you fools better get out of our way. Our business is with him." Virus Pink said.

"Jellal, you guard Davis." Erza said as the rest of them stepped forward.

"Fools." Virus Green said.

"You don't know what you're up against." Virus Yellow said as they all charged right at them. Lucy took Virus Pink as she twirled to kick her, but Virus Pink dodged them. Lucy tried to hit her, but Virus Pink grabbed her arm and kicked her in the gut with her tossing Lucy to the ground. Gray took Blue as he tried kicking her, but she blocked it and she jumped over him. Virus Blue hit him in the back and had them switch places and kicked him to the ground. Virus Green crossed his arms and blocked each one of Gajeel's attacks. When Gajeel tried again Virus Green grabbed his arm and hit him in the gut with him kicking Gajeel back. Erza rolled over Yellow's back and tried kicking him, ut he grabbed her leg and flipped her back. Erza tried hitting him, but Virus Yellow spun around and kicked her in the back. All of them were being knocked around and weren't doing well.

"These guys are tough." Jellal said.

"Careful. They're tough like real rangers, but evil." Davis said.

"You're out of your league." Virus Green said.

"Just step out of the way, weaklings." Virus Yellow said.

"I don't think so. Let's do it." Erza said as they reached for their morphers.

"Magical Energy, Unleash!" All four of them morphed and went straight into Mystic Mode. The four of them weren't expecting that.

"Power Rangers?!" Virus Pink said.

"We hate Power Rangers." Virus Blue said. All four of them shot out a blast of their magic power and knocked them all down.

"You haven't seen the last of us." Virus Green said as the four of them escaped.

"That's right. Keep running." Gajeel said.

"They'll be back. They don't give up easily." Davis said. "We need to get the rest of your team and I'll fill you in on everything that's going on."

"Okay. They're at Magnolia Hospital. Let's go." Jellal said as all of them got on and got riding.

….

Magnolia Hospital

Virus Red was walking down an alleyway with Natsu and the others following him. So far, he hasn't led them to anything suspicious, but they weren't giving up easily.

"What's he doing? Why won't he just lead us to the hostages?" Sting whispered.

"Enough of this." Virus Red said as he turned to face them and changed into his true form.

"You had to ask." Rogue said. Virus Red shot out a bolt blast, but all of them moved out of the way. Natsu placed Asuka behind some trashcans.

"Stay here." Natsu said as all three of them went to fight him off. Sting swung his leg, but Virus Red ducked down. When he tried again, Virus Red caught it and gave him a powerful punch that knocked him to the ground. Rogue tried, but Virus Red deflected his arm and blocked when Rogue tried kicking him. He slid kick Rogue's legs and grabbed him by the shirt to toss him against a dumpster. Natsu tried a few jabs, but Red blocked them. Virus Red bent Natsu's arm back to hold him down. "Who are you?"

"I'm Virus Red and your worst nightmare." Virus Red said as he drove his knee into Natsu and tossed him to the others. He turned over to Asuka. "Come here, brat." He went over to try and take her away.

"No!" Natsu shouted. Luckily, the others were riding by at the top of a hill and saw what was going on.

"No you don't." Davis said as he jumped off of Jellal's bike. "Go, Go Digital!" Davis morphed into his red ranger form and came to the rescue as he grabbed Virus Red by the arm and pulled him away from Asuka.

"You!" Virus Red said.

"Miss me?" Davis said as he kicked him back. All this was too much for Asuka and she just passed out. Davis pulled out his blaster and fired at Virus Red and knocked him down.

"I'll be back." Virus Red said and made his escape.

"Natsu!" Lucy called out as the others raced down. Natsu and the others were amazed at what they were seeing.

"What's going on? Who are you?" Natsu said.

"It's okay. I'm on your side." Davis said. "What about the girl?"

"Asuka!" Natsu called out as all of them rushed to her aid and see if she was injured.

"I think she's okay. She just fainted." Rogue said.

"It might be best if we get out of here." Sting said.

"Good idea." Natsu said. He carried Asuka and took her away from this place and to learn more about what is going on.

…

Rangers' Base

"How is she?" Natsu asked as Mirajane was tending to Asuka. They took Davis and Asuka back to the base to recuperate

"She'll be fine." Mirajane said.

"Good. Perhaps you can give us answers." Sting said as he referred to Davis.

"How about we provide for it instead." All of them looked to the entrance and saw a man in a white robe and an older guy with red hair and a computer.

"Gennai! Izzy!" Davis said.

"Davis, what were you thinking going in alone?" Izzy said.

"Sorry, but there wasn't any time to be waiting around." Davis said.

"Let's stay focus. I take it you're the Magical Rangers. I'm Gennai. I made the Digital Rangers possible."

"So can you tell us what's going on or not?" Gray said.

"As I'm sure Davis already told you, Zakkomon has been revived, but his power hasn't." Izzy said.

"So Zakkomon, with Zeref's help, has been kidnapping humans and draining them of their life force." Gennai said. "He's planning to use all that power he lost and he can have his revenge."

"Add his power to Zeref's, there's no telling what they could do." Mavis said. "We need to stop them before Zakkomon's power is restored and those people are lost."

"How do we stop them?" Erza asked.

"I have a plan. We might also have to call in a few friends." Gennai said.

…..

Magnolia Hospital

All of the Rangers stayed hidden until their plan went into action. Asuka was feeling much better and came along to see her parents again.

"You guys ready?" Gajeel asked.

"Natsu and Davis are waiting for the signal." Lucy said.

"Asuka, you stay here and stay out of sight until your parents come back." Sting said and she understood.

"Let's go!" Jellal said as all of them raced out. "Zeref, get out here! We know you're in there!" Zeref answered that called as he and his servants with soldiers appeared outside.

"We knew you would show up eventually." Kyoka said.

"You're up against a power you know nothing about." Tempester said.

"We'll see about that." Gray said.

"You won't get in our way. We're getting those captives out of there." Lucy said. All of them charged right in and the fight was on. While they were fighting, Zeref noticed something was wrong.

"This is strange. Where's my brother?" Zeref questioned.

…

Natsu and Davis

Natsu and Davis snuck around the back. While the others were keeping Zeref occupied, the both of them snuck inside to free the people. Both of them ran as they managed to track them down.

"Go, Go Digital!"

"Magical Energy, Unleash!" Both of them morphed and charged straight for the room. They bust it down and went in. "Where are they?"

"Over here." Davis said as he found the miniature people and they all looked weak and tired.

"Hello." Both of them turned around and was faced with Zakkomon in his chair with the Virus Rangers.

"Did you really think we would fall for a trick like that?" Virus Red said.

"I never thought I see your ugly mugs again." Davis said.

"Think you're funny?" Virus Blue said.

"Let's see who's laughing when we trash you." Virus Pink said as the five of them attacked. Red, Blue, and Green took on Davis. Red had him pinned down, but Davis knocked him off. He lifted himself on the table and split kick the other two. Pink and Yellow took Natsu as Pink tried slide kicking, but he jumped and kicked her back. Yellow grabbed a hold of him, Natsu banged him against a table and tossed him off.

"They're getting out of here." Natsu said and smashed the tops of the capsules all the people were trapped in and it freed all of them.

"No!" Zakkomon shouted.

"Get out of here! Go!" Davis said and all of the people went running out.

"You'll pay for that." Zakkomon said as all Virus Rangers pushed the two against a wall. All five of them fired an energy blast and blasted the two of them through the wall. Everyone in the building was running scared.

"Natsu! Davis!" All the other rangers ran to their side and helped them up. Natsu looked and saw Bisca and Alzak running out and they found Asuka. Asuka looked back and waved farewell as she thanked them for saving her family. That's one part of the mission done. All the Virus Rangers jumped out and regrouped with Zeref and the others.

"We've been tricked." Zeref said.

"Anyone wanna run for it, now's the time." Gajeel said.

"Dream on. The nine of you can't beat us." Virus Red said as the five of them slowly advance to them.

"There may only be nine of us, but we can handle all of you." Davis said as it looked like it was just them.

"How about fifteen of us?" All of them looked to the building and saw six other people. T.K., Yolei, Ross, Ken, Kari, and Cody.

"Who are they?" Gray asked.

"Those are my friends." Davis said.

"The other Digital Rangers! Amazing!" Sting said.

"Ready?" Ken said.

"Ready!"

"Go, Go Digital!" All of them morphed into their colors and jumped over and landed near the rangers.

"Gennai thought you guys could use some help." Kari said.

"You guys ready to join the party?" Natsu asked as his friends stepped forward.

"Magical Energy, Unleash!" The other six morphed into their ranger forms to take part in the battle.

"Red Magic Ranger!"

"Blue Magic Ranger!"

"Black Magic Ranger!"

"Yellow Magic Ranger!"

"Pink Magic Ranger!"

"Gold Magic Ranger!"

"White Magic Ranger!"

"Shadow Magic Ranger!"

"Digital Red!"

"Digital Blue!"

"Digital Green!"

"Digital Yellow!"

"Digital Pink!"

"Digital Silver!"

"Emperor Ranger!"

All of them stood together as two teams joined forces. Explosions of their colors went off behind them with two great powers working as one.

"Take no prisoners!" Zeref ordered. The five Virus Rangers with Kyoka and Tempester went on the offense and charged with the two teams meeting the attack. Davis and Natsu went against Virus Red. He swung his legs at them, but they avoided him. Davis took out a sword and tried swinging it at him, but he jumped back. Natsu brought out his shooter and shot out some fireballs. Red jumped over and kicked the both of them back. Red swung his arm down, but Davis blocked it with his sword.

"Got ya!" Natsu said. He had a clear shot and blasted Virus Red. Yolei and Gray fought Virus blue. Yolei used a twin sided sword to fight off Blue. Gray used his trident and swung it at her. He was able to get a clear strike against her. Yolei spun around and slashed against Blue. Kari and Lucy fought Virus Pink. Pink grabbed Kari's arm and tossed it over her. Lucy used her whip and slashed at Pink to have her move away from Kari. Lucy got her whip around her and tossed her into the air. Kari pulled out her bow and fired an energy arrow and blasted Pink.

"Thanks, Lucy." Kari said.

"Don't mention it." Lucy said. T.K. and Gajeel worked against Virus Green as T.K. used his staff and Gajeel used his club. T.K. used his staff like a pole vault and kicked Green back. Gajeel swung his club with full force and bashed Green and sent him flying against a wall. Cody and Erza fought off against Yellow. Cody jumped off from the wall and tried kicking him, but Yellow ducked down. Erza swung her sword up and slashed against Yellow. Cody pulled back his shield and slammed it against him. Jellal and Ken teamed against Kyoka. Jellal swung his sword and clashed against Kyoka's claws. Ken used his whip and got it around Kyoka's arm. She tried to get free, but that allowed Jellal to slash his sword against her and knocked her down. That leftSting, Rogue, and Ross against Tempester. Sting and Rogue charged as they blasted Tempester.

"Fwoosh!" Tempester unleashed a blast of fire at them, but Ross jumped through with a trident and a hammer. Ross struck his trident against Tempester and moved his arms out of the way.

"Time to fly!" Ross said as he smashed his hammer against him and sent Tempester back. The Virus Rangers were being pushed back by the team of rangers.

"Let's end this." Natsu said.

"Mystic Mode!"

"Digital Laser!" The Magical Rangers entered Mystic Mode and the Digital Rangers brought their weapons together.

"Elemental Blast!"

"Fire!" All of them combined their attacks and blasted all five of them in a great explosion. Kyoka and Tempester was pushed back by the other rangers.

"It's over, Zeref." Davis said.

"I don't think so." Zeref said as he didn't see they were beaten yet. "I didn't want to do this, but it seems I'm left with no choice. Zakkomon wants power? I'll give him some." Zeref shot out some of his magic power into the room.

"What's he doing?" T.K. said. The power Zeref released went to Zakkomon and it entered his body. He could feel his body mutating.

"What's happening to me?" Zakkomon said. His body was mutating and growing with the sky becoming dark. He burst out of the room and was a towering beast. His legs turned to tentacles and the horns grew longer with an extension coming out of his back. He let out a vicious roar that terrified all.

"Zeref, what have you done?" Natsu said.

"My powers aren't exactly compatible with his. Now, he's a mindless beast." Zeref said. "Good luck, Rangers. You'll need it." Zeref and his forces left and Natsu furious with his brother. Zakkomon unleashed his power and was destroying everything.

"Natsu, we need to get out there." Gray said and Natsu agreed. They called upon their zords and formed the Grand Magic Megazord.

"Okay, Zakkomon. Let's see what you got." Natsu said as the Megazord charged right at them. They gave him a powerful punch, but it didn't seem to do anything. Zakkomon wrapped his tentacles around them and unleash his power on them as they were getting electrocuted and tossed them to the ground so easily.

"They're in trouble!" Yolei said.

"We've got to do something." Ross said.

"We need our digimon, but they're back in Odaiba." Davis said.

"Not right now we're not." All of them looked and saw their partners in their zord form.

"Should have known they weren't going to be too far." Ken said. All of them jumped into their zords and had them come together.

"Megazordmon!"

"Stingmon Megazord!"

"Gaia Megazord!" Megazordmon flew in and slashed it's sword against Zakkomon's tentacles to free Natsu and the others. Gaia Megazordmon and Stingmon charged at Zakkomon and slashed their weapons against him, but he still wouldn't go down. He grabbed both of them with his tentacles and bashed both of them against Megazordmon. Zakkomon breathed out an intense flame and was damaging all three of them.

"We can't hold on!" Cody said. The three megazords broke apart and reverted back to their original forms with the seven rangers falling to the ground.

"Oh no!" Natsu said.

"Zakkomon is going after them!" Gray said.

"His desire for revenge must be what's driving him." Erza said.

"No he doesn't." Natsu said. They reached down and grabbed a hold of all of them and got them out of the way. The Digital Rangers and their digimon woke up and saw they were safe. "Guys, get inside. We'll combine our powers and finish this."

"Can we really do that?" Ken said.

"It's our only chance." Davis said. All of them went inside and the Megazord was covered in a bright golden light.

"Let's finish this!" Natsu and Davis said as they charged. Zakkomon shot out energy blasts, but they pushed through. They stored power in one fist and slammed it against Zakkomon. Power shot right through Zakkomon and he met his end once again as he was destroyed by the power of all the rangers as the sky cleared away.

…

The Woods

"I'm so excited." Mirajane said.

"Yes. They've certainly deserved it." Gennai said. Mavis, Izzy, Mira, and Gennai were setting up a table for a celebration on the rangers' greatest victory.

"Look!" Izzy said. They looked ahead and saw all fifteen rangers and the digimon coming over to celebrate this victory. All of them sat down and feasted together. The Digital Rangers had a few days to spare and wish to spend it having fun with their new ranger friends. Yolei was reading a book when Jellal came by.

"Hi." Jellal said.

"Hi." Yolei said. As the two of them were talking, Gray and Erza came over and Erza looked disapproving.

"Busted." Gray said. Jellal went over and tried to sweet talk his way out of this little problem.

"Hey." Ken said as he took Yolei's hand and led him away.

"Go!" Sting said as T.K. and Gajeel were arm wrestling with Cody, Ross, Sting, and Rogue watching. T.K. tried to move Gajeel's arm.

"Gajeel, quit toying with him." Rogue said.

"Okay." Gajeel said and just flipped T.K. over the table and all of them shared a laugh.

"Ready? Go!" Lucy and Kari said as they waved hankies as a signal for Natsu and Davis to race each other. They both went full throttle and ended up tying as they passed the girls. Both of them shared a laugh for this was the best moment any of them had.

….

Magnolia Hospital

Back at the hospital, everything that was left of the battle was in pieces….or so they thought. Virus Red was able to survive and he tried pulling himself out of the ruble. He refused to be destroyed.

"Virus Red!" He looked over and saw Zeref was walking over to him. Though badly injured, Virus Red still had some power to him. Zeref hoisted Red over his shoulder and carried him away. "Don't worry, I won't let you be destroyed. This battle isn't quite finished yet."

To Be Continued….


	25. Virus Destruction

After meeting all the Digital Rangers, the Magical Rangers invited them to stay a couple extra days. At the moment, they all were out in the middle of nowhere because the Digital Rangers had something they wanted to show them.

"Veemon, are you guys ready?" Davis asked.

"Sure are." Veemon said as all the digimon were lined up.

"You're little creatures are cute, but what exactly can they do?" Lucy asked.

"Watch." Yolei said. All of them used their digivices and caused their digimon to digivolve into their next forms.

"Whoa!" Gajeel said.

"That's awesome! I want one!" Sting said. Natsu climbed up on ExVeemon and went all the way to the top of his shoulder.

"Wow! I've never been on an actual dragon before." Natsu said.

"You want some real fun? ExVeemon, show him." Davis said.

"You got it." ExVeemon said and flew straight up. Natsu was holding on as ExVeemon flew around in the sky.

"THIS…..IS…..AWESOME!" Natsu shouted.

…

The Cube

After the last battle between Zakkomon and the Virus Rangers, Virus Red was able to survive and Zeref salvaged him. Greatly injured, Virus Red was placed on a bed and Keyes was healing him.

"How's he doing?" Zeref asked.

"I'm doing my best, but the cybernetic parts are hard for me to comprehend." Keyes said.

"How did Virus Red even survive?" Kyoka asked.

"I don't know, but he did." Zeref said. "Virus Red has as much power as the Red Ranger. Perhaps he'll be able to bring down all the rangers." Virus Red heard him and he shot straight up.

"I'm not interested in all the rangers. I only want those red rangers." Virus Red said.

"I spared your life. You will do as I say." Zeref said. "You can do whatever you want with the other one, but not Natsu."

"I don't think so. I'm through taking orders." Virus Red as he shot some energy blasts and made a run for it.

"He'll regret that." Kyoka said.

"Lord Zeref, may I ask something?" Tempester said. "You want all the rangers destroyed, but you haven't given any clear order for the Red Ranger to be spared until now. Why is that?"

"I never said I wanted Natsu destroyed. He is my brother." Zeref said. "I would have just jumped in and had my brother spared at any moment. However, with Virus Red doing as he pleased could be a problem."

….

Magnolia

Virus Red went down to Magnolia to find Natsu and Davis. His desire to destroy any red ranger was just as strong if not stronger than Zakkomon's desire for revenge.

"Finally. No one is able to get in my way." Virus Red said. "This time, I'll destroy those red rangers." He entered the city's computer system and went in search of either of them.

….

Rangers' Base

"Mavis, I'm here!" Natsu called out. Natsu headed over to the base since Mavis called him over for something. "So what do you need me for?"

"I have something I need you to do." Mavis said as she used her magic and handed him a few cleaning supplies.

"Cleaning?" Natsu questioned. "We have another team of rangers over and you're making me clean? Why?"

"Because it's your turn on the chore wheel that Lucy made." Mavis said. "Start cleaning."

"I should burn that thing." Natsu said as Mavis left. "You know you're only a few years older! That doesn't mean you have to act like a mother!" Natsu saw no way out of this and just got to cleaning. While he was, he accidently knocked a book over and it opened up to a page about a sword. "Sword of Absolute. A powerful sword that becomes stronger with each strike." He looked over to picture of where the sword is suppose to be buried. "It looks like it's buried near Magnolia Lake." As Natsu was reading it, Virus Red was able to find his way through the systems.

"There he is!" Virus Red said. As Natsu continued reading he noticed off to the side that the computer was turning red. When he stepped forward to look at it, Virus Red emerged and placed his hand on his head and was stealing information from his brain. "What's this?" Natsu was able to shake him off and Virus Red escaped.

"Virus Red? Oh no!" Natsu said as he ran right out of the base.

…

Davis

Davis and Veemon were walking through Magnolia. When they saw Natsu appear in front of them, they saw he looked like he was in a panic.

"Natsu!" Davis called out as they both ran over to him.

"Are you okay? What's the matter?" Veemon asked.

"It's Virus Red. He's still alive." Natsu said. "We've got to find him before he hurts anyone."

"Look!" Davis said. They looked down the street and saw Virus Red emerge out of an ATM machine. Virus Red read Natsu's mind and that means he knows about the Sword of Absolute.

"The Sword of Absolute? I must have it." Virus Red said.

"Stop!" He looked and saw Natsu and Davis running over to him.

"You two won't stop me." Virus Red said.

"Go, Go Digital!"

"Magical Energy, Unleash!" Both of them morphed and faced off against him. Davis tried kicking him, but Virus Red caught him and slammed his own foot against him. Natsu jumped up and tried an axe kick but Virus Red caught it and tossed him aside.

"You're finished." Virus Red said. "As soon as I get my hands on the Sword of Absolute, no one can stop me." Virus Red used his power and managed to escape.

"No. He knows about that?" Natsu said.

"What's the Sword of Absolute?" Davis said.

"A magic sword that drains the energy out of the victim it strikes." Natsu.

"That's not good if a power maniac like him gets his hands on it." Veemon said.

"We've got to get it first." Davis said.

"You're right. I think it's buried somewhere near Magnolia Lake. We've got to get there fast and we better contact the others." Natsu said.

…

The Rangers

All the other rangers were having lunch together. They were all just chatting away and not yet aware of what's really going on.

"Wait." Ken said with a laugh. "You mean you guys actually fought a pair of shoes?"

"Those shoe turned into a monster." Gray said with all of them having a laugh.

"Okay, let's get down to the big stuff." Yolei said.

"Lucy, we have a question for you." Kari said and Lucy was paying attention. "What's going on between you and Natsu?"

"What?!" Lucy said and her face was turning red and everyone had eyes on her.

"We've seen the way you look at him." Kari said.

"We're not dumb." Yolei said. Lucy looked around in hopes of someone trying to get her out of this, but it seemed like all of them wanted to know.

"You heard the ladies. Tell us." Ross said. Before Lucy could answer, Jellal's morpher went off and he answered it with it on speaker.

"Yeah?" Jellal said.

"Guys, Virus Red is still alive." Natsu said.

"What? Virus Red?" Cody said.

"He's after a magic sword that's buried by Magnolia Lake. We need to get there fast." Natsu said. All of them got how serious this was and got moving. However, before they could go anywhere, Kyoka with a squadron of soldiers appeared and block their path.

"Going somewhere?"

"Get out of our way you witch." Erza demanded.

"I don't think so. One way or the other, it will be the end of a red ranger." Kyoka said. "Attack!" All of the soldiers charged in and all of them fought them off.

….

Magnolia Lake

Virus Red was able to make it to the lake first. He looked around from the images he obtained from Natsu's mind.

"Let's see. According to what I saw, the Sword of Absolute should be…..right here!" Virus Red said as he indicated it was right beneath his feet. He caused an explosion right in front of him and caused hole to be formed. He looked down and saw there was a trunk right in it. "Yes. That must be it!" He reached inside and pulled the trunk out of the sand. He opened it up and inside was a jet black sword. "Yes! The Sword of Absolute is mine!"

"Stop!" Virus Red looked and saw Natsu and Davis on Natsu's Magic-Cycle flying through the air. Natsu fired blasts from his bike and Davis pulled out his blaster and shot at Virus Red. Natsu tilted his bike so the back wheel slammed against Virus Red with them landing down.

"Nice riding." Davis said.

"Oh no! He's already got the sword!" Natsu said.

"That's right and with it, I will crush anyone who dares gets in my way." Virus Red said. "I think I'll test it out on you!" He charged right at both of them. Both of them were careful to avoid the sword when he swung it. Virus Red kicked Natsu in the gut and pushed him back and slashed the sword against Davis and knocked him off his feet. When Virus Red slashed at Davis, some red energy left him and entered the sword. Davis tried getting up, but Virus Red slashed at him again and the same thing happened. "It's true! The Sword of Absolute drains the power out of everything it strikes."

"That's enough!" Natsu said as he tried to save Davis, but Virus Red drove the butt of his sword into Natsu's gut and kicked him out of the way.

"I'll deal with you later." Virus Red said. "He and I have a score to settle." Davis got up and tried to fight, but Virus Red kicked him in the side and slashed him with the sword a couple more times and Davis dropped to his knees and Virus Red held the sword to Davis' shoulder.

"You won't win." Davis said.

"I think I already have. Your power is at last mine." Virus Red said and slashed down against Davis and even more of his power was drain. Virus Red gave him one last slash and had him rolling against the ground and caused Davis to dimorph and drop his morpher. "Now to finish…." He saw his morpher on the ground and had a change of mind. "On second thought, I have a better idea." He walked over to Davis' morpher and prepared to strike it.

"No. Don't do it." Davis begged.

"Your morpher's power will soon be mine." Virus Red said.

"No!" Natsu said. Virus Red stabbed the sword and broke the morpher in two and a geyser of red power erupted out of the ground. With that done, Davis was in pain as his ranger powers was being drained right out of him.

"Davis!" Natsu shouted as he ran to his side, but Davis was in a lot of pain as his power was being drained with each passing minute. Virus Red was blasted out of the energy field, but he could feel his power increasing.

"Yes! Finally!" Virus Red shouted as he transformed into his true form, Piedmon. "The power is finally mine!"

"Never!" Natsu said as he faced him. "I'm not going to let you do this. Mystic Mode!" Natsu changed into his Mystic Mode and charged right at Piedmon.

….

Rangers' Base

Veemon warned the Gennai and Mavis about Virus Red with the digimon regrouping at the base to be on standby. Mirajane and Izzy were tracking down all activities and detected the power.

"Oh my gosh!" Izzy said. "There's a tremendous amount of power erupting around the lake and it's becoming unstable."

"This is bad. This must mean that Virus Red got the sword." Mirajane said.

"You're right. The only way to stop this is to destroy the sword." Gennai said.

"But doing that is dangerous." Mavis said. "We must hope the rangers will find the answer and prevail."

…

The Cube

Zeref noticed the energy as well and he too was growing cautious for what Virus Red has done.

"So much power!" Zeref said. "If that much power continues to build up like that, it could have disruptions in all of space. No one, not even the etherious or myself could be safe."

…..

The Rangers

All of them continued to fight off against the soldiers and Kyoka. All the soldiers were defeated, but Kyoka wouldn't go down easily. Kyoka sensed the power and felt the danger.

"That power! What is that? It looks like this is the end for now." Kyoka said and made a retreat.

"What was that about?" T.K. asked.

"This can't be good. She wouldn't just retreat like that." Rogue said.

"Something must be happening at the lake." Gajeel said.

"We better get going." Ken said as all of them hurried to the lake before it was too late.

…

Natsu

Natsu and Piedmon continued to fight each other. Piedmon used a pair of sword, but Natsu tried blocking each attack with his staff. Piedmon kicked him back and fired an energy blast and shot Natsu down.

"It's over. Give it up." Piedmon said. Natsu refused to as he tried to get back up. He looked over and saw Davis losing more of his power.

"That's it! I'm ending this now!" Natsu said. "Dragon Armor!" Natsu unleashed his armor and was ready to end this. "All fired up! Red Fire Dragon!"

"What?!" Piedmon said as he wasn't expecting that.

"This is where you say goodbye!" Natsu said. "Fire Dragon: Exploding Flame Blade!" Natsu unleashed his flaming attack and blasted Piedmon. Piedmon tried to resisted, but he couldn't and was encased in fire with him finally being destroyed. That didn't stop the terror as the power continued to be drained out of Davis and growing out of control. "Oh no. Davis isn't going to hold out much longer." He looked over and saw destroying the sword was the only way. Davis charged right for the energy field, but he just bounced off it and got hurt.

"Natsu!" Davis called out.

"I'm okay." Natsu said as he got up. "I'll force my way through!" Natsu made another charge and tried to force his way through the field to reach the sword, but it was damaging him. He didn't care as he continued to push through.

"Natsu, stop!" Davis called out as he was afraid Natsu might not survive.

"I can do it!" Natsu said as he kept pushing through. Meanwhile, all the other rangers were rushing to the lake and it was just up ahead. They used their communicators to try and get a hold of them. "I'm almost there!"

"Natsu!" Lucy called out, but they weren't getting anywhere. All of them hurried to the site. Even Zeref was watching and he was concerned for his brother. Natsu pushed through and made it to the sword.

"I've made it. I've got to destroy it!" Natsu said, but all of them were afraid of what might happen.

"Natsu!" Lucy called out.

"Don't do it!" Gray said.

"Natsu, no!" Erza said.

"Stop!" Jellal said.

"Natsu!" Sting said.

"No!" Gajeel said.

"Stop! Don't Natsu!" Rogue said. Natsu build up fire around his fist and was all set to destroy it even if the built up power will destroy him with it.

"I've got to, to save Davis." Natsu said.

"Get out of there!" Davis shouted. Natsu struck the sword with all his might and it caused a great explosion with Natsu getting caught in it. Davis covered himself from the explosion, but when the flames were clearing, he didn't see Natsu. He saw his morpher and it fixed itself, but was Natsu really gone.

"Davis!" Ross called out as the others arrived with Kari running straight to him.

"Are you okay?" Kari asked.

"Natsu!" Davis said as he couldn't believe what happened right in front of him.

"He can't really be gone…..can he?" Gray said. None of them wanted to believe it. Lucy looked over and spotted something.

"Natsu!" Lucy shouted and ran. They all saw Natsu unmorphed and gathered around him with Lucy trying to wake him up. "Natsu, wake up. Stop fooling around. Please!" All of them were starting to assume the worst until Natsu coughed and was moving.

"Not fun." Natsu moaned. All of them were glad he survived such an explosion even when he was so reckless.

….

The Rangers

With the danger gone, it was time for the two teams to part ways.

"I wish we could stay longer, but we need to get back to Odaiba." Davis said.

"It was so great to see all of you." Yolei said.

"It was a pleasure to meet all of you. Thanks for coming all this way to help us." Natsu said as he held out his hand. Davis took it and shook it.

"Anything for fellow rangers. Good luck on your future battles." Davis said. With that, the Digital Rangers bored a dragon known as Imperialdramon and headed back home. They might have had the help of new ranger friends, but Zeref is still out there and their fight is far from over.


	26. Grave Danger

Sting, Rogue, and Jellal were walking through the streets. They told the others they were going to meet up with them at the park for a day of fun.

"So what are you guys doing later today? You want catch a movie or something?" Sting said.

"Yeah. I'm in the mood for a good movie." Jellal said.

"Rogue, what about you?" Sting asked, but Rogue came to a stop and looked towards the cemetery. "Rogue, what's wrong? Are you creeped out by cemeteries?"

"I think I saw something suspicious walk in there." Rogue said and he went to investigate. Sting and Jellal followed. They looked around and spotted Keyes and some tartaro soldiers digging out a grave.

"Hurry before someone sees. We can't allow the rangers to catch on to us before we're set." Keyes said.

"Keyes!" He found out he just jinxed himself as he turned to face the three rangers.

"Defiling a person's grave. I actually thought you creeps couldn't sink any lower." Jellal said.

"The grave mark of a human means nothing to us etherious, but I have come up with a plan that will make this rock of a departed of use." Keyes said. "Go! Do not let them interfere." Some of the soldiers went on the attack while a couple of them took a grave away.

"Stop!" Sting said as they tried to go after him, but the soldiers cut them off and had them surrounded. All three of them went in and started fighting. Jellal kicked one down. He tried another, but he grabbed Jellal's leg and tossed it, but Jellal flipped and regained his balance and slid kick one under the legs. Rogue was surrounded by four of them, but he had a fast beat going for him as he kicked each one of them down. Sting rolled over one's back and kicked it in the gut and used his hands like hammers against its back. All of them looked and saw Keyes escaped with the tombstone.

"I don't get it. Why was Keyes after some grave?" Rogue said.

"I'm not sure, but I do know that it won't be any good." Jellal said.

…

The Cube

Keyes placed the tombstone he stole with some mimicking graves surrounding it. He was having something planned and he was putting it into action.

"I don't get it. Why use failures? Won't they just fail again?" Kyoka asked.

"Everyone deserves a second chance." Zeref said. "Keyes, be sure about this."

"I am my Lord." Keyes said. "With the new monster I shall call Graveviver, the rangers shall be faced with their nightmares once again." He waved his staff around and formed new power. The mimicking graves glowed and fired rays into the grave Keyes stole. The power came together and Graveviver, a monster with a grave for a body, and had arms and legs made out rocks and dirt like a golem, was alive.

…..

The Park

The other five rangers were having a normal day at the park. They took a Frisbee and tossed it back and forth to each other. Lucy caught it and tossed it over to Gray with him catching it. Gray tossed it over to Erza.

"I got it!" Erza said as she reached for it, but somehow it ended up getting sliced in half Erza grabbed the pieces and saw that it was perfectly cut. "How did this happen?"

"Hahahah." All of them looked and were surprised to see it was their enemy: Samurong. "Playing instead of training. Shame, Yellow Ranger. Shame."

"Samurong?" Gajeel questioned.

"I thought we already took that guy out." Natsu said.

"We did." Erza said as she remembered her fight against Samurong. "We'll just have to do it again."

"Magical Energy, Unleash!" All of them morphed and were set to fight Samurong, but he was making a run for it.

"Get back here!" Erza said as they all went after him. They chased Samurong into town, but there wasn't a sign of him anywhere. "Where did he go?"

"He's got to be around here somewhere." Gray said as they had a look around. Gray heard some sort of noise and something smashed against him with great speed. That thing was another enemy: Racerin.

"Slow as always!" Racerin said.

"Racerin?!" Gray said as he thought back the little race they had. "How can that be?" Racerin just laughed and ran off with that speed of his. The others helped Gray up and were just as confused.

"I don't get it. How are both of them came back?" Natsu said. The next thing any of them knew was that they were all getting caught in some sort of threads.

"Hold on. I know this stuff." Lucy said as she got caught in it once before. "It's got to be Spiderrot!"

"Very good." All of them looked to a balcony and saw Spiderrot was up there. Lucy was able to break free from the webs.

"I got him." Lucy said as she jumped up to him, but Spiderrot was already gone. "Where'd he go? He was just here a second ago."

"Guys!" All of them looked and saw Sting, Rogue, and Jellal. All of them regrouped and met up with the three.

"What's going on?" Sting asked.

"You're not going to believe this. Three monsters we fought before have come back somehow." Gajeel said.

"You mean they're alive again?" Jellal said as he put some thought into this. "I wonder if this has anything to do with the grave that Keyes stole."

"What grave?" Erza said.

"I'll explain later. We better get to Mavis and Mira and figure this out." Jellal said and all of them agreed. They reached for their morphers and teleported back to the base to solve this problem. When they were gone, Graveviver came out from hiding.

"That's right. Run off rangers so I can destroy you later." Graveviver said.

…

Rangers' Base

Natsu and the other rangers, with their helmets off, retreated back to their base and were wondering what was going on.

"Mavis, how are monsters we've defeated before have come back?" Natsu said. "Jellal says it has something to do with a grave Keyes took."

"We know." Mirajane said. "Take a look at this." She brought up an image of Graveviver. His grave body opened like a door and saw Samurong was brought back.

"Who's the walking pile of rocks?" Gajeel asked.

"He's known as Graveviver." Mavis said. "He holds the ability to bring back the monsters you destroyed in this world."

"Oh no." Lucy said as she thought of some horrible thoughts. "Do you think that means this guy can bring back Mard Geer?"

"I don't know, but that's all the more reason we have to take this one out fast." Mirajane said.

"Zeref seems to be all out of ideas if he thinks bringing back monsters we destroyed before will defeat us." Gray said. "If that's the case, he should just give up." While that sounded like a good thing to all of them, there wasn't time. All of them saw the crystal ball was going off and saw images of Motororo has been brought back.

"Motorcycle freak!" Natsu said as he actually seemed enjoyed it. "Good times. He was the first bad guy we took down."

"Now's not the time for a trip down memory lane." Gajeel said.

"Rangers, you have to find Graveviver and take him out fast before he could bring back every single monster you destroyed." Mavis said and all of the understood with Jellal, Sting, and Rogue bringing out their morphers.

"Magical Energy, Unleash!"

…..

Magnolia

"Oh yeah! It feels good to be back. A good time to be alive." Motororo said as he was bringing havoc upon the city.

"Hold it right there, motor head." Motororo looked to see all the rangers arrived.

"Rangers! It's so good to see you again. Have you missed me?" Motororo asked.

"Not even the slightest, but we don't want you." Natsu said. "Tell us where we can find the walking pile of pebbles."

"Looking for me?" When Graveviver heard him being called out, he came out from his hiding place and faced off against the rangers.

"You're going down. You're going to need a grave of your own when we're done with you." Gajeel said.

"I don't think so. You'll have to get through some old friends of yours first." Graveviver said. "It's not nice to at least say hello." He opened up and shot out some lights that turned in monsters that they've all defeated before.

"I'm back, Blue!" Racerin said.

"Did you miss me, Black?" Venap said.

"Time for our rematch, Yellow!" Samurong said.

"We'll play too, Pink!" Spiderrot said.

"We have a score to settle as well, Gold." Mougoat said.

"I'm back too." Pumpgore said.

"I'm ready to rock once more." Guitaroo said.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Natsu said as all of them were surprised to see how many of them there were. "I can't believe he brought back so many of them."

"They all have vengeful spirits against all of you." Gravevier said. "They shall have their revenge. Attack!" All of the monsters attacked and there was a monster for each of them. Natsu fought Motororo. Motororo swung his leg, but Natsu rolled under. Natsu tried to hit him, but Motoror grabbed his arm and tossed him away. Gray jumped and tried to kick Racerin, but he zipped behind him and grabbed him. Gray drove his elbow against him. Gajeel tackled Venap and had them roll against the ground. Venap shoved him off, but Gajeel kicked him back. Erza and Samurong jumped on a roof. The two of them held out their swords and had them crash against each other. Lucy ran up on a staircase with Spiderrot going after her. He tried to bite her, but Lucy shoved him off. She balanced on the railings and kicked him a few times. Mougoat held out his staff and tried swinging it at Jellal. Jellal used his sword and countered each attack. Sting fought Pumpgore as Pumpgore lashed tentacles at him.

"A pumpkin monster? You've got to be kidding." Sting said as he jumped up and gave him a strong kick. That left Rogue with Guitaroo. Rogue tried to jump him, but Guitaroo used his axe and knocked him to the ground. Guitaroo tried swinging his axe down, but Rogue kept rolling out of the way.

"This is fun, but let's keep the party going." Graveviver said and opened up again. "Let's invite Angelia and Reflectie." He brought out two monsters to join the fight.

"I rise like the angels!" Angelia said.

"Talk about reflecting on the past." Reflectie said and both of them went to join in the fight. Erza was able to push back against Samurong, but Reflectie jumped there and slashed against her. He grabbed Erza and tossed her off the building. Lucy kicked back Spiderrot, but Angelia came up from behind and grabbed her. Spiderrot slashed against her and Angelia tossed her over the railings. Things weren't looking good for the rangers.

…..

Rangers' Base

"This isn't good at all." Mirajane said as she and Mavis were watching the fight.

"They must end this fight soon or else they'll be overwhelmed." Mavis said. Mirajane was trying to find a weakness.

"Hang on. I think I got something." Mirajane said.

…..

The Fight

Motororo tossed Natsu down, but Natsu kicked his foot up and pushed him back.

"We've beaten you creeps once before and we'll do it again." Natsu said.

'Natsu, can you hear me?' Mirajane said.

"Mira, now is not a good time." Natsu said.

'I think I might have found something.' Mirajane said. 'Graveviver opens up like a door, but if you can strike him right when he opens, he'll go down.'

"I think it's time to bring out even more guests." Graveviver said as he was about to bring back more departed monsters.

"I don't think so." Natsu said. He jumped over and tackled Graveviver. "Your mine." Natsu tried fighting, but Graveviver kept him at arm's length.

"You can't beat me. Just look at your friends." Graveviver said. Natsu looked over and saw each one of his friends get hit and tossed together with the monsters surrounding them and were about to finish them off. "I think I should invite even more to this party." He was about to open up again and revive even more.

"I don't think so." Natsu said as he pulled out his shooter and shot out fire when Graveviver was almost fully opened. All the monsters surrounding the other rangers were about to finish them, but all of them faded away. "Time to end this! Hey, guys!" All of them got up and regrouped.

"We're with you." Lucy said.

"Let's add a little power of our own, Rogue." Sting said.

"Good idea." Rogue said.

"Dragon Cannon, Activate!" Sting and Rogue called upon their rides and formed the cannon. Natsu and the other four rangers brought weapons together.

"Magic Cannon!"

"Fire!" Both cannons fired the attack and blasted Graveviver and he was destroyed.

"They never learn." Jellal said.

"Don't get too comfortable, Rangers." Keyes said as he made his appearance. "Graveviver isn't the only one who can cause others to be revived. Breath of demon and spirits of sake, make this minion reawake." Keyes used his power and revived Graveviver.

"I'm back! I think I'll bring back a few others who never had this chance." Graveviver said. "Say hello again to Venap and let's bring Raveoy!" He brought out both of the monsters.

"I'm really flying now!" Raveoy said.

"I'm really growing!" Venap said.

"I've had enough of this." Natsu said and all of them agreed and called upon their zords. Sting and Rogue formed the White Shadow Megazord and the others formed the Heavenly Magic Megazord. "Sting, you and Rogue take Raveoy. We'll take Venap."

"Let's see if you can even keep up." Raveoy said and started flying.

"Where are you going?" Sting said as he and Rogue flew after him. Raveoy shot energy feathers from his wings to try and slow them down, but they were able to avoid each of the blasts. As for Venap, he opened up his chest and shot out vines and grabbed onto the others.

"Come a little closer, Rangers." Venap said as he tried to pull them closer.

"No way am I going to get crushed by a plant." Gajeel said. They were able to bring out the sword and slash it against Venap to free themselves. Sting and Rogue continued after Raveoy and were able to get over him. They grabbed one of his wings and pulled it right off.

"Hey! My wings have been plucked!" Raveoy said as he fell from the sky and landed right on Venap.

"I better call for some help." Gravevier said, but Sting and Rogue came down and axe kicked him before he could do anything.

"You're done for!" Rogue said.

"Back to the grave for you." Sting said.

"White Shadow Flash Fang!" They fired the spiral blast of white and black and blasted Gravevier.

"I'm heading to the great beyond." Graveviver said and the other two went with him. Even with those comebacks, the rangers prevailed again.

…

Rangers' Base

All of them headed back to the base and were gloating a little about their victory. However, Mavis seemed more serious about this than the others.

"Mavis, be proud that we won. They tried bringing back old monsters, but we pulled through again!" Natsu said.

"I don't think we should be celebrating." Mavis said. "Zeref tried using monsters that were lost. I don't know if this means if he's out of ideas, but perhaps it means he's getting desperate. When people get desperate, they tend to lose control and could be quite problematic. Zeref must be close to making his final move." That put a damper on their celebration. If Zeref really is getting closer to his endgame, there's no telling what he'll do.


	27. Affectionate Effect

Zeref was looking over some footage of the Power Rangers and all the fights they've been in. He keeps trying to figure out how to destroy the other rangers and bring Natsu over to him. Kyoka, Keyes, and Tempester stepped forward and were awaiting their orders.

"Lord Zeref, why are you so concerned with the Red Ranger?" Kyoka asked. "I know he's your brother, but he is also our enemy."

"I agree with Kyoka." Tempester said.

"Silence you fools. Lord Zeref's decisions aren't ones for us to question." Keyes said.

"He is my brother and that's exactly why." Zeref said. "He will see things my way. I just need to figure out how to face him myself without any interferences. I need to keep the other rangers away and not deal with Natsu fighting back."

"You need someone destroyed? I've been itching for some action." A four-arm creature with tentacles for legs.

"Who brought you here, Ezel?" Zeref asked.

"I got sick of waiting around." Ezel said. "I want my chance of crushing these colored weirdos. If I don't, I might explode."

"You'll explode either way if you lose." Kyoka said.

"Actually….you might come in use." Zeref said. "You are very destructive. I believe I can use your destructive power to my advantage. Keyes, I might also need your help as well."

"We are yours to do with as you please." Keyes said.

"If it means I can break some bones, I'm all yours." Ezel said.

…

Mystic Star

Lucy came walking in the Mystic Star. She looked and saw the guy except Sting and Rogue doing some workouts.

"Hey, guys. Have any of you seen, Natsu?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah. He's right over there." Jellal said as he pointed to Natsu and he appeared to be on the phone. Lucy went over to talk to him and he didn't see her walking up to him.

"I know. I miss you too." Natsu said. When Lucy heard him say that, she stopped in her tracks and was wondering who it was. "I know the plan. I'll meet you up there. Yes, I know you love me." When Lucy heard that, she knew it had to be some girl and she felt like her heart just got stomped. After fighting alongside him, Lucy developed some feelings towards Natsu. Hearing him talk to someone like that really hurt her. Natsu ended his call and he turned to face her. "Hey!"

"Hi." Lucy said.

"I'm glad you're here. There's someone I want you and the others to meet." Natsu said.

"Meet who?" Erza asked as she walked right in.

"Erza, glad you're here too. You see, someone important to me is visiting Magnolia." Natsu said. "She and I share almost everything and I would really like it if you guys met her."

"Well, Sting and Rogue are busy at their school since their prom is coming and I promised to help out for ours, but I think I can swing by for a little bit." Erza said.

"Great. We're going to meet up at her grandmother's house out in the woods." Natsu said. "I'll let the others know." When he left, Lucy went straight for the counter Mira was working behind with Erza following.

"Mira, give me the thickest and heaviest chocolate milkshake you've got." Lucy said.

"Thickest and heaviest?!" Mirajane said. "Oh boy. This sounds like a serious problem. Talk to us, sister."

"It sounds like Natsu has an old girlfriend and apparently they still have a connection." Lucy said.

"I see." Erza said.

"Too bad. I always thought you and Natsu would make such a cute couple." Mirajane said.

"Lucy, you should just tell Natsu you like him." Erza said. "If you feel in your heart that he's the guy for you, you must take the leap of faith and show him your affection."

"I'm with Erza. You should just tell Natsu you like him." Mirajane said, but she wasn't so sure now that she knows he's with someone else.

…..

The Woods

Natsu invited all the others to come with him to the grandmother's house of his mysterious friend. He led the way through the woods and all of them were wondering where they were going.

"Natsu, where are we heading exactly? Where does this lady live?" Gray asked.

"Don't worry, we're almost there. Just be on guard. The old lady isn't a big fan of people unless she's related to them." Natsu said.

"And this lady is a grandmother?" Gajeel questioned as all of them kept moving. As the continued to walk through the forest, Zeref was watching them and none of them were aware of his presence.

"I see you." Zeref taunted. Natsu led the way and soon came across a cabin and they saw an elderly lady sweeping away at her porch.

"Porlyusica!" Natsu called out and got her attention and she didn't look happy. "Remember me?"

"Yes. Your friends with my granddaughter." Porlyusica said. "What are you and your friends there doing here?"

"Boy, she really doesn't like people." Jellal said.

"Your granddaughter gave me a call." Natsu said. "She told me we were going to meet here."

"I see. Since she invited you, come in. I had some tea brewing, but touch nothing." Porlyusica said.

"I'm guessing she's not the sweet stereotypical grandmother." Gajeel whispered and they all let themselves inside. At the same time, Keyes beat them to the cabin. He used his powers and phased his hand through the wall and sprinkled some purple dust into the tea. The rangers went inside and had a seat around the cabin.

"It is a nice little place she has here." Lucy said. She was sitting next to Natsu and thought to just go for it. "Natsu, there's something I want to tell you."

"Sure. What is it?" Natsu said.

"Do you think we could do this somewhere private?" Lucy said.

"Oh! Actually, can it wait? My friend is going to be here soon." Natsu said and that didn't make Lucy feel any better.

"Here. Have some tea while you're waiting." Porlyusica said as she hand them some cups. Natsu was the first to take his cup and took one sip. When he did, he felt some sort of burning sensation in his body and dropped the tea. It sizzled through the floor as Natsu collapsed.

"Natsu, what's wrong?" Erza said.

"The drinks! They've been poisoned." Jellal said. Not long after, they heard some sort of explosion going off.

"That can't be good." Erza said.

"Miss Porlyusica, please take care of Natsu. We'll see what's going on." Erza said as they all ran out. Lucy stayed behind for a moment because she wanted to stay by Natsu, but she knew she was needed to help the others. All of them ran outside and away from the cabin with them faced with Ezel.

"You guys are the Power Rangers? I was hoping for people that looked like a challenge." Ezel said.

"We better end this quickly. Natsu needs help." Erza said and all of them agreed as they reached for their morphers.

"Magical Energy, Unleash!" All of them morphed into battle.

"I'm calling in for some help." Lucy said as all the others went to attack Ezel.

…

Rangers' Base

Mavis heard the communication link going off and answered.

"Yes?" Mavis said.

'Mavis, we need help.' Lucy said. 'We're fighting another etherious in the woods and Natsu has been poisoned.'

"I understand." Mavis said. "I'll contact Mira to get Sting and Rogue and I'll work on an antidote. Just hold on until then." She ended the call and got to work.

…..

Sting and Rogue

"It's all looking great." Rogue said as they were helping with the finishing touches for the props for their prom. They heard their morphers go off. Sting pulled back and answered.

"Yeah?" Sting said.

'Sting, it's Mirajane. The other rangers are fighting an etherious in the woods and Natsu's been poisoned. They need your help.'

"Got it." Sting said. He ended the call and went to Rogue. "Rogue, trouble and there's already a ranger down. We've got to go." Rogue understood and the two of them took off.

…..

Natsu

Natsu was in a lot of pain as he felt like his entire body was burning from the little amount of poison he had. Porlyusica was doing her best to help him, but she didn't know what to do.

"Try as you might, but you won't find a cure for my poison." Both of them looked to see Zeref and Keyes have entered the cabin.

"Zeref!" Natsu growled. Zeref shot an energy blast near Porlyusica and it knocked her out.

"Finally, we have the chance to just talk, Natsu. Ezel is destroying your friends as we speak and you have no means of fighting back." Zeref said. Natsu was cornered with nowhere to run.

…..

The Rangers

Ezel proved to be a tough opponent. Not only are the others concerned about Natsu, but Ezel is a tough one. Jellal swung his sword, but Ezel blocked it with nothing, but one arm and smashed another against him.

"This guy is tough. His arms are like swords." Jellal said. Erza and Gray grabbed him from behind, but Ezel pounded both of them and sent them both flying back. Lucy and Gajeel jumped up to attack, but Ezel swung two of his arms and unleashed a force that slashed against both of them and knocked them out of the air.

"This guy is annoying me." Gajeel said.

"We have to keep fighting." Lucy said.

"You'll be losing." Ezel said as he went to attack the two of them.

"Look out, Gajeel." Lucy said. Ezel slashed his arms against both of them and they felt like they got hit by the blade of a helicopter. Ezel spun around and continued to slash against them.

"Take this!" Ezel said as he slashed his arms like an X. Lucy and Gajeel took the full force of the attack and it brought them both down and out of their ranger uniforms. "Don't tell me that's it."

"It's not!" Jellal said as he charged in and slashed against Ezel. He kept trying, but Ezel stopped each of his attacks. Erza and Gray charged in and slashed their weapons against his back.

"You pests!" Ezel shouted. He jumped up and got over the three of them. He swung his arms and created a powerful shockwave that knocked all three of them down. "I thought you guys would be more of a challenge. What's the matter? Too worried about Red Ranger, are you?"

"How do you know something's wrong with him?" Gray said.

"Even as we speak, Lord Zeref is dealing with him while I have the privilege of getting rid of all of you." Ezel said.

"So this whole thing is just to keep us away from Natsu." Jella said.

"Worry about yourselves." Ezel said as he went and attacked all of them and slashed against all three of them.

"Hey!" All of them looked and saw Sting and Rogue arrived.

"Sting! Rogue! You're here!" Gray said.

"Anyone who messes with our friends have to deal with us!" Sting said.

"Fine with me." Ezel said as he was about to attack them, but Erza and Gray got a hold of them.

"Sting and Rogue, we'll take care of this one. Go help Natsu. He's at the cabin just ahead."

"Okay, but we'll be back." Rogue said as the two of them took off.

…

Natsu

Natsu tried crawling away from his brother and Keyes. He managed to get outside, but it wasn't enough. Keyes stepped forward and blocked his path with Zeref standing right over him.

"Resisting won't help. It is all futile." Keyes said as Zeref pushed Natsu on his back with his foot.

"It doesn't have to be this way, Natsu. Leave the Power Rangers and come with me." Zeref offered.

"Never." Natsu said.

"You always were stubborn, but you will be coming with me." Zeref said as he reached out for Natsu and it didn't look like he could escape.

"The man said no!" Sting shouted as he and Rogue arrived and they both morphed right into action. Sting fought off Zeref and Rogue took Keyes.

"Who invited you two?" Zeref said.

"You're going to wish you didn't come here." Sting said as he tried grabbing him, but Zeref moved back and tried kicking him. Rogue pushed Keyes away. Keyes swung his staff, but Rogue dodged it and kicked him back.

…

The Rangers

Erza and Gray continued to struggle against Ezel. They tried attacking from both sides, but Ezel blocked both of their attacks and pounded the both of them. He grabbed them and tossed them in front of him.

"I don't know how much more of this I can take." Gray said.

"It's those arms of his. We have to figure out how to get through them." Erza said.

"I don't think so." Ezel said as he unleashed the force of his swings again and slashed against the both of them that took them both out. "Four down. Where's Gold?"

"Right here!" Jellal said as he came straight down from above with his sword energized and slashed Ezel right down the middle with all his power. Ezel fell back and he blew up. "Erza!" HE ran over and lifted Erza up. "ERza, speak to me. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." Erza said as she tried to fight through the pain. "We've got to help Natsu."

…

Natsu

Sting and Rogue continued to fight off against Zeref and Keyes. Keyes swung his staff against Rogue and blasted him with dark power. Zeref grabbed Sting's arm and tossed him away with both Sting and Rogue landing near Natsu.

"Do not interfere." Zeref said.

"You're nuts. What kind of man poisons his own brother?" Sting said.

"I guess I have a different way of showing my affection." Zeref said.

"Guys!" All of them looked and saw Jellal with the other rangers moving again.

"So you got past Ezel." Keyes said.

"Another failure, but your victory streak won't last forever." Zeref said as he saw his plan failed again. With that, Zeref and Keyes took their leave and it was a good thing for the team. A while later, Mavis showed up with a cure for Natsu.

"Here. Drink this, Natsu." Mavis said as she handed him a cup. Natsu took it and drank it all down. It was bitter, but he was able to move again.

"That feels so much better." Natsu said as he stood up.

"Come on. Let's check to see if the old lady is hurt." Gray said as all of them went inside the cabin. Lucy grabbed Natsu by the arm and held him back.

"Lucy, what's wrong?" Natsu asked.

"Natsu, I need to talk to you. I want to know about your girlfriend." Lucy said.

"Girlfriend? I don't have a girlfriend." Natsu said and that confused her.

"But I heard you on the phone with someone back at Mystic Star." Lucy said.

"Oh!" Natsu said as he understood what she was talking about. "Lucy, that was a girl, but she was not my girlfriend. In fact, I actually like someone else."

"Really?" Lucy said.

"Yeah and I think you know who it is." Natsu said as he looked right in her eyes. Lucy could tell it was her as the two of them leaned closer to each other.

"Hey!" Sting said and interrupted them. "Are you two coming?"

"Yeah." Natsu said.

"Coming." Lucy said as they both headed for the cabin. Rogue smacked Sting right in the head.

"You deserved that." Rogue said.

"What? What'd I do?" Sting said. As they walked back to the cabin, a car pulled up and Natsu seemed happy.

"Hey!" Natsu said as he ran over to the car. "Lucy, this is who I was talking to." Lucy went over to see who it was and she saw it was a girl that was younger than both of them with blue hair.

"Hi. I'm Wendy."

"This is Wendy, Lucy. She's like my little sister." Natsu said.

"Oh!" Lucy said as she was finally understanding this whole thing. "It's nice to meet you. How do you two know each other?"

"Back when I was on the road, she and her folks let me stay with them for a while." Natsu said. "Let's go. Wendy, you want to hear that the Power Rangers were here.

"Oh my gosh! Really?!" Wendy said as she seemed interested and as they all walked in, Natsu reached out and grabbed Lucy's hand.


	28. Eye of the Beholder

Levy was hanging at the Mystic Star and was doing some reading. She was expecting Gajeel to show up and she saw him come in, but he looked like he had something behind his back.

"Hey! What took you so long?" Levy said.

"Sorry, but I had to make a stop because I have something for you." Gajeel said.

"Gajeel, you didn't need to get me anything." Levy said.

"I know, but I figured you might like it." Gajeel said as he handed her, her present and it was a book she's been looking for, for a long time.

"Gajeel! Where did you get this?!" Levy said as she was really happy to have it.

"I have my ways." Gajeel said. "I know you've been looking for it for a long time. I knew you would like to have it."

"I love it!" Levy said as she hugged him for this. However, Gajeel heard his morpher go off and found this as rotten timing.

"Listen, I love to stay, but I'm needed somewhere." Gajeel said. "I'll be back as soon as I can." Gajeel ran out with Levy wondering why he keeps doing that and wondering where he keeps going.

…..

The Rangers

The eight of them heard there was trouble. They headed downtown, but they didn't see a thing anywhere.

"Where's the trouble?" Natsu said.

"Keep your eyes open. They have to be somewhere." Gray said. All of them heard a lady screaming and saw a lady with black hair and a blue dress with opened-toe shoes. She was running from Kyoka and taratro soldiers.

"Get her!" Kyoka ordered.

"That lady needs help." Lucy said as all of the rangers charged right in. Kyoka fired an energy blast near the lady and it knocked her off her feet. All the rangers ran by and fought them off as Gajeel helped her.

"Are you okay?" Gajeel asked as he helped her.

"I think." The lady said.

"Gajeel, get her somewhere safe. We'll hold them off." Jellal said. Gajeel didn't bother with an argument as he helped the lady.

"Hold it." Kyoka said as she was going to go after them, but Erza stepped in and tackled her down. Kyoka shoved her off and the two face each other.

"What do you want with that women?" Erza asked.

"None of your business." Kyoka said as she swung her claw at her, but Erza held out her sword and countered each of her attacks. Gajeel escorted the lady behind some building to keep her safe.

"Are you hurt?" Gajeel asked.

"No. I'm perfectly fine." The lady said as she held up her hand and a yellow eye opened up in her palm. Meanwhile, the others continued to fight off against the soldiers and Kyoka. Erza swung her sword, but Kyoka jumped away.

"Retreat." Kyoka said and all of them escaped.

"That was weird. Why would Kyoka just run off like that?" Erza said.

"Maybe she got scared on how great we are." Sting said.

"I don't think so. Something about this doesn't seem right." Rogue said. All of them looked and saw Gajeel, but he looked like he was off balance.

"Gajeel, are you okay?" Lucy asked.

"I think so." Gajeel said.

"What happened with that woman?" Gray asked.

"She's fine." Gajeel said. "As soon as she saw she wasn't really hurt, she just took off."

"That was strange. Why was Kyoka after her in the first place?" Jellal said.

"I don't know. Let's just head back to the Mystic Star and wait to see what happens." Natsu said and all of them head back. Meanwhile, they mysterious woman hanged back and watched them leave.

"Is it taken care of, Seilah?" Kyoka asked as she walked up behind the lady she was chasing.

"It's been done. The black ranger is now under my control." Seilah said and reverted into her true form. Her hair was wilder, had horns, she had blue leopard-print clothing on her arms standing out with her legs having wings and blade-like legs. She also had yellow eyeballs on her hands.

"Excellent. You're quite the actress to be the damsel in distress." Kyoka said. "Soon, the rangers shall be under our control and they'll destroy each other."

…

Mystic Star

Gajeel didn't look well for he had a blank look in his eyes. The other rangers were trying to figure out what was going on, but he wasn't listening.

"Gajeel!" Gajeel snapped out of the trance he was in and turned to the others.

"What?" Gajeel said.

"Are you okay? You look like you're ready to pass out." Sting said.

"It's weird." Gajeel said. "I don't feel like myself. I did earlier, but now I don't."

"Maybe you should go home and get some rest." Erza said.

"For real. You don't look so hot." Sting said.

"I guess so." Gajeel said and he got up to leave. Gajeel made it outside before his mind went completely blank and he heard a voice in his head.

" _Come. Come to me."_ Gajeel had no control over his body and started walking. He couldn't help, but obey what Seilah was telling him.

…

Seilah

Seilah, in her human form, and Kyoka stayed out of sight of any humans as they were around as they were stationed at the park. They saw Gajeel coming their way and were glad with him under their control.

"Welcome to the dark side, Black Ranger. What shall we have him do?" Seilah said.

"Order him to go to their hideout." Kyoka said.

"Very well. Gajeel, go to your base and destroy it." Seilah said. "As well as anyone you see in the place."

"As you wish milady." Gajeel said as he used his morpher and teleported to the rangers' hideout. Kyoka was quite pleased for she did not see how this one could go wrong.

…

Rangers' Base

Gajeel teleported to the base and he went right inside. Mavis was in there and she saw him come in.

"Gajeel? What are you doing here?" Mavis said, but he didn't respond to her. He took a computer and yanked it out of the ground and tossed it to the ground. "Gajeel?! What are you doing?" He still refused to answer her as he was acting aggressive and was wrecking everything. "Gajeel, stop!" She used her magic to try and restrain him, but Gajeel broke free easily and tried attacking her, but Mavis slid between his legs and tried staying out of reach. She knew something was wrong and needed help.

…

Mystic Star

Levy came back to the Mystic Star to try and find Gajeel, but there wasn't a sign of him anywhere. She looked over to see Lucy and the others and thought they might have seen him.

"Hi, Lucy." Levy said.

"Hey, Levy. What's up?" Lucy asked.

"Have any of you guys seen Gajeel?" Levy asked.

"Yeah. He wasn't looking so good so he headed home." Gray said.

"I actually stopped by his house earlier and he wasn't there." Levy said.

"He wasn't?" Jellal questioned.

"I also tried calling him, but he won't answer." Levy said. "I don't know what's going on with him. He keeps disappearing on me." None of them knew what to tell her about that. Mirajane felt her phone go off and saw it was an alert message from Mavis.

"Guys, there's a little trouble." Mirajane whispered to them.

"Sorry, Levy, but we need to go as well." Erza said.

"Seriously?" Levy said as she couldn't believe she was getting blown off again.

"Sorry. We'll talk later." Lucy said as all of them ran out the door.

…

Rangers' Base

Gajeel continued to trash the place and attack Mavis. Mavis had no choice, but to use her magic again. She created a giant sphere and trapped Gajeel in it. Gajeel tried pounding against the sphere, but he couldn't get out.

"Mavis!" She looked and saw all the others arrived.

"What's going on in here?" Lucy asked.

"Something is wrong with Gajeel." Mavis said.

"You're just now seeing that?" Natsu joked.

"I mean that he isn't acting like himself. He won't even respond to me except by attacking me." Mavis said. Gajeel continued to attack the sphere, but he heard Seilah's voice again.

" _Come to me."_ Gajeel reached for his morpher and he teleported right out of there.

"What was that about?" Mirajane said.

"I don't know, but I did sense some sort of evil presence inside him." Mavis said. "Do any of you know if something might have happened to him?"

"None of us saw anything." Sting said.

"Wait!" Jellal said. "Gajeel went off on his own when he was trying to keep that lady safe when Kyoka and her servants attacked."

"You think that lady had something to do with this?" Erza said.

"I'm thinking that whole thing earlier was a setup. Gajeel was acting strange after the fight. He might be under some sort of spell." Jellal said. "We need to find Gajeel."

…

The Park

Gajeel teleported back to the park with Seilah waiting for him there. At the same time, Levy walked by, but she saw Gajeel and it looked like he was talking to some other girl to her, but they couldn't quite hear what they were saying.

"How did it go? I sensed you were having some sort of trouble." Seilah said.

"I tried to destroy the base, but I was stopped." Gajeel said. "Mavis trapped me and the other rangers soon arrived."

"I suppose we should have anticipated that." Seilah said, but she smiled and caressed her hand against his face. "That's okay. We'll just figure something else out. Let's figure out another plan." Seilah walked away and Gajeel was gonna go with her.

"Gajeel!" Gajeel turned around and saw Levy was standing there. Though she couldn't hear what they were saying, Levy believed that Gajeel has actually been cheating on her. "Is this really what's been going on?" Gajeel didn't respond, but something was happening inside. He heard Levy's upsetting voice. "You're not even going to say anything. Fine. We're done!" She ran off and hearing Levy say that caused Gajeel to snap out of his trance.

"Levy?" Gajeel said. At first he was confused, but he was beginning to remember everything and was filled with great anger. "That witch! She's going to pay for this!" Gajeel ran off in search of Seilah. Levy nearly cried against a tree. She looked down at the book Gajeel got for her and didn't want it anymore.

"He can take this back." Levy said as she went back to find Gajeel to return the book.

….

Seilah

Seilah met up with Kyoka once more. Since their first attempt failed, they were planning on capturing the other rangers and having them fall under their control as well.

"We need the other rangers and no one will be in our way ever again." Kyoka said. Gajeel was able to catch up to Seilah and was ready to get some payback and make this an eye for an eye. She messed with his relationship, he messes with her.

"Hey!" Gajeel called out.

"Gajeel, you're here!" Seilah said. Levy showed up as well, but she stayed hidden behind a building.

"You! You messed with my head and you're going to pay!" Gajeel said.

"What's this? He seemed to have broken free from your power." Kyoka said.

"That's impossible!" Seilah said as she was completely surprised. "He should be able to do anything I tell him."

"There's only one girl I do anything for and it's ruined because of you." Gajeel said.

"Gajeel!" Gajeel looked behind him and saw the other rangers were able to find him.

"Hey. Sorry about earlier, but I'm back to normal." Gajeel said and turned back to Seilah.

"You're going to pay. No one messes with my head." Gajeel said and all of them held out their morphers.

"Magical Energy, Unleash!" All of them morphed and the first five went straight into their Mystic Mode. Levy saw all of them morph and couldn't believe her own eyes.

"Gajeel's the black ranger!" Levy said.

"So be it." Seilah said and turned into her monster form.

"That one is mine!" Gajeel said as all of them went to attack and the two lady monsters went on the attack as well. All the other rangers were trying to fight off Kyoka and that left Gajeel with Seilah. Seilah swung her claws at Gajeel, but he blocked each attack with his staff. Gajeel kicked Seilah back and flipped backwards.

"I don't know how you broke free, but I'll put you back under my control." Seilah said as she opened the eyes on her hands and unleashed blue sonic waves. Gajeel was careful this time as he avoided them.

"I'm not falling for that again." Gajeel said and shot out pieces of iron against her. Gajeel charged in and swung his staff against her and sent her flying.

"Gajeel!" Natsu called out as he and the other three joined him while Jellal, Sting, and Rogue were still fighting Kyoka. "You ready to finish her off?"

"You don't even need to ask." Gajeel said.

"Elemental Blast!" All five of them combined their powers and fired the beam and blasted Seilah with her being destroyed. Kyoka was beaten back as she was tossed away.

"Having troubles, are we?" Kyoka looked up and saw Keyes arrived.

"Keyes! Just in time." Kyoka said.

"Not to worry. I shall rectify this matter." Keyes said. "Breath of demon and spirits of sake, make Seilah reawake!" Keyes used his power and revived Seilah as a giant.

"I have my eyes on you." Seilah said.

"I've had enough of her! Hey! Time to form the Grand Magic Megazord!" Gajeel said.

"Okay. Stop being pushy." Sting said. All of them called upon their zords and formed the Grand Magic Megazord to end this fight.

"Even that can't save you." Seilah said. She used the power in her hands' eyes and unleashed those blue waves and got the Megazord in them.

"What's going on?" Gray said.

"We've stopped moving." Rogue said.

"She's trying to take control of the Megazord." Lucy said.

"You're resilient rangers, but even you can't resist my power." Seilah said.

"I've had enough of you." Gajeel said. He was able to get one arm to move and fired an energy blast that blasted Seilah and allowed them to break free. "You're done for."

"Magical Fists!" They brought some power in the Megazord's fists and beat down on Seilah. They gave her a powerful uppercut and sent her flying.

"Aye, eye!" Seilah said before she was destroyed in the air.

"Nice, but there's still something I need to do." Gajeel said.

…

Mystic Star

Gajeel asked Levy to meet him at the Mystic Star. He was hoping there wasn't too much damage done. He looked up and saw her come walking in.

"Thanks for meeting me." Gajeel said.

"I take it this means you're going to explain who that girl was." Levy said, but Gajeel knew he couldn't. He knew that being hero has its prices.

"I want to, but I can't." Gajeel said.

"Gajeel!" Levy whispered and made sure no one was looking. "This came off from the latest monster that attacked." She dug in her purse and pulled out a piece of fabric Seilah was wearing.

"A piece of Seilah's clothing!" Gajeel said and was able to figure it out. "You know?!"

"I still am the black ranger's biggest fan and now I see why." Levy said with a smile said.

"Thank you!" Gajeel said as he was so happy that he picked her up and spun her around. "You do know this means you can't tell anyone?"

"Of course. I'm just glad there are no more secrets." Levy said and planted a kiss on Gajeel.

"Aw! Big tough Gajeel is a softy." Natsu taunted as he and the others laughed.

"That's it!" Gajeel said as he started a chase with Natsu to try and kill him. At least Gajeel has a huge weight off his shoulders and Levy can see Gajeel for the guy he really is with her own eyes.


	29. Enhancement of the Heart

Erza continued on with her training. She as well aware that as long as Zeref and the etherious were out there, they can't truly rest. Erza used her sword and slashed against the trees with all the power she had.

"I see you've been working hard." She looked over and saw Jellal was able to find her.

"Jellal, what are you doing here?" Erza asked.

"Looking for you." Jellal said. "Is everything okay? You've seemed stressed out lately."

"I'm fine." Erza said. "I'm just being prepared. I can't help, but shake this feeling that Zeref's endgame will be coming. I also just had a thought. You were connected to Mard Geer. Shouldn't you know the location of their hideout?"

"I do. They use this gigantic cube made of land and water with a castle at the top." Jellal said. "However, it's in some sort of hyperspace and the only way for a human to get inside is with immense magic power or for someone to let a human in from the inside."

"I see." Erza said as she seemed a little disappointed.

"It will be okay." Jellal said.

"I know. I just want this all to end." Erza said.

…

Kyoka

"Aw!" Kyoka screamed. She was in her private room and was smashing everything that was in her sight. "Why?! Why can't we ever defeat those rangers? They're just humans!"

"Kyoka!" Kyoka felt a cold shiver running down her spine as she her Zeref's voice. She turned to face him and dropped to one knee.

"Forgive me, Lord Zeref. Have I disturbed you?" Kyoka asked.

"No. You seem frustrated." Zeref said. "I take it that you are furious about the rangers succeeding all the time."

"Yes. I don't understand it. I never understand these humans." Kyoka said.

"Watch what you say, Kyoka. Keep in mind that even though I created you, I am still human." Zeref said.

"Lord Zeref, you're an exception." Kyoka said. "It's the humans like those rangers I don't understand. They protect people and for what? What gives them their strength?"

"That would be their hearts." Zeref said.

"'Their hearts?' If I had more power, I could show them what real strength is all about." Kyoka said.

"So you want more power?" Zeref said. "I might be able to grant you that power. However, you must be willing to accept that if you can't control these powers, they will destroy you before the rangers or you destroy the rangers."

"I am willing to pay the ultimate sacrifice if it is for your purposes my lord." Kyoka said.

"Very well." Zeref said as he held out his hand and dark power flowed from it and to Kyoka. The dark power entered her body and her body felt like it was being shredded and the pain was becoming unbearable.

"AAAAAARRRRGGGGHGHHGHG!"

…

Factory District

People were working around factories and even an innocent little girl walking her little wiener dog came by to visit her mother. However, a great day of work would become a great day for destruction. Kyoka was able embrace and control her new strength as she was walking towards the people.

"This will get the rangers to come out from hiding." Kyoka said. She unleashed her new power and explosions were happening around and people running scared.

…

Rangers' Base

All of them were alerted about danger happening in the city. All of them looked in the crystal ball and saw Kyoka causing destruction.

"Kyoka?! What does she want now?" Gray said.

"I don't know, but she must be stopped." Rogue said.

"All of you be careful. I sense there's something different about her." Mavis said.

…

Factory District

Kyoka had the people run into the factory for cover as she continued to terrorize the entire place.

"Hold it!" Kyoka knew who they were without even needing to turn around.

"Right on time." Kyoka said as she turned to speak to the rangers, with the original five in their Mystic Mode. "I'm so glad you're here. This time, I will finish you off once and for all."

"Don't kid yourself. You haven't been able to beat us before." Erza said.

"And there's no way you're going to beat us this time." Natsu said.

"I beg to differ." Kyoka said. "Allow me to show you my new found strength!" She unleashed flashes of green lightning from her claws and blasted all of them with great power that they were knocked down form a single attack.

"Whoa! What was that?" Sting said.

"She's even more powerful than she's ever been before." Jellal said.

"That's right. Lord Zeref has granted me new strength." Kyoka said. "It's just enough to destroy all of you for good." She slowly advance to them. "You're all right where you belong. You humans are beneath us etherious and it's time you learned your place. Beg me for mercy and bow to your superior race."

"We'll never bow to you!" Erza said as she got up and attacked. She swung her staff, but Kyoka stepped to the side and slashed against her back and smacked her over to the entrance.

"Erza!" Lucy called out.

"We've got to help her!" Natsu said as all of them got back on their feet and tried to help her. However, tartaros soldiers showed up and stopped the rangers from going any further.

"Who said you two could come?" Kyoka said as she saw Tempester and Keyes arrived.

"You are not the only one who wants to face the rangers." Keyes said.

"Today is when they shall be destroyed and it won't by you alone." Tempester said.

"Very well." Kyoka said as she found this not even worth arguing. "Hold the rest of them off. Yellow and I have a score to settle." Kyoka went to face Erza and left the others to deal with the other rangers. Erza stood up to face Kyoka. "Still think you can win?"

"I don't. I know I can." Erza said. "Your evil will never win!" She shot out a blast of wind, but Kyoka was able to deflect it.

"You have no chance!" Kyoka said and attacked Erza and slashed with great power that sent her flying into the building and put innocent people in harm's way. "How fitting. You can fall with the rest of your kind." Erza looked back and saw innocent people in trouble.

"You can't." Erza said.

"I think I will." Kyoka said as she built up power and shot it all out. Erza stepped forward and tried to block the attack to protect the people. The power was building up and caused an explosion that the others heard.

"Erza!" Natsu called out as he wanted to go help her, but Tempester stood in his way as he grabbed him by the shoulders and shoved him back.

"You're not going anywhere." Tempester said.

"Move it!" Natsu said as he shot out some fire, but Tempester jumped over and tackled Natsu down. Sting climbed up a metal beam over some tartaro soldiers. He jumped off and fired them with his blaster. Rogue took a piece of scrap metal and used it as shield to block a spear and knock the soldier back. Rogue flipped back and fired his blaster. Lucy kicked one and back and slammed her staff against it. She jumped onto a metal beam and fired off blasts of pink light.

"Chill out." Gray said as he froze a few. He avoided a club and jumped up to get one in a scissor hold and knock it down. Gajeel did some back flips and ended with a split kick.

"Check out this magic trick." Gajeel said as he used his magic and launched some of the metal and hit them all with it. Jellal was fighting off against Keyes as the two of them clashed their weapons together.

"Get out of the way." Jellal said.

"I think not." Keyes said. "With such power at her command, Yellow shall meet her end by Kyoka." Erza was knocked down by the explosion as the workers ran off. However, the girl and her mother were pinned down by debris.

"Hang on." Erza said as she tried to get up to help those people, but Kyoka kicked her further in.

"Why bother? You should be more concerned about yourself." Kyoka said. "There's something I don't understand about you rangers. Why do you protect people?"

"Why would you ask something like that?" Erza asked.

"You protect people and for what?" Kyoka asked. "What have any of them have ever done for you? All you humans do is look out for yourself? So why is it so important for you to protect people that you don't even know?"

"You don't get it." Erza said. "We don't do it for any sort of benefit. We do it because it's right. We feel that in our hearts and that is where our power comes from to protect people."

"Oh please. More of this heart talk?" Kyoka said. "The heart is nothing more than an organ that keeps you alive. All that other stuff you humans believe the heart grants is nothing more than you being delusional."

"You're wrong." Erza said.

"Just look at right now. All those other humans ran off and left their own to perish." Kyoka said.

"Hang on. We're coming!" Both of them looked back and saw the workers come back with tools to help. They went for the child and the woman and were able to save them.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, thank you."

"Wait. Where's Louie?" The girl said.

"I got him." A worker was able to find the dog and dig him out. When it mattered most, humans came and worked together to help their own kind.

"Good work. Now get going." Erza said and all of them ran out. That meant Erza can completely focus on Kyoka. "See that, Kyoka? You've underestimated us 's the power of the human heart, but I guess a heartless monster like you could never understand."

"Enough of this!" Kyoka said and went to attack. She swung her claw, but Erza deflected it and kicked her in the gut. Erza held her staff against Kyoka and used her wind power to blow her back.

"This time, you're finished!" Erza said as she charged in and attacked. She bash her staff against Kyoka, but Kyoka pushed it away. She was about to strike Erza down, but Erza pulled out her sword and blocked the attack. However, Kyoka lifted her leg and kicked Erza back.

"Perish!" Kyoka shouted as she unleashed her power right at Erza and caused another explosion.

"White Shadow Slash!" Sting and Rogue combined their powers and finished off the soldiers. Gajeel, Lucy, and Gray slammed their staffs against Keyes while Jellal and Natsu slashed against Tempester.

"Had enough?" Lucy asked.

"We don't have all day to beat you guys to the ground." Sting said.

"You might be strong, but the day will come when you rangers fall." Keyes said. "From the sounds of things, your friend already has."

"If you think that, you really don't know Erza that well." Jellal said. Kyoka was walking away as she believed she won.

"Hold it!" Erza ran through the flames with both her weapons for she refused to surrender.

"Why won't you go down?!" Kyoka said.

"Not until you drop first!" Erza said.

"Charging right in? What a stupid way to sacrifice yourself!" Kyoka said as she unleashed more of her power, but Erza fought through. Erza might have been forced out of ranger form, but she still held on her weapons and kept going. "What?!"

"You're through, Kyoka!" Erza shouted as she reached Kyoka and slashed her staff, that held magic wind power, against Kyoka and then her sword. She finished it with mighty scream and a cross slash against her. Kyoka couldn't withstood that power and she didn't how this could have happened. She wondered if this is the power of the human heart. Kyoka fell backwards and she met her end as she was faced with a fiery explosion. "Goodbye, Kyoka." It did not go unnoticed by the others.

"It can't be! Kyoka has been destroyed as well?!" Tempester said.

"Not for long." Keyes said as he was about to use his power to make Kyoka be revived and grow.

"Not this time!" Natsu said as she shot out some fireballs and blasted Keyes to stop him. "Kyoka's gone and she's not coming back. You might as well run while you can." Natsu said.

"Keyes, let's go. Kyoka's demise shall not be in vain." Tempester said. Keyes agreed and the two of them left. All of them looked over and saw Erza, but she was stumbling for she was badly injured.

"Erza!" Jellal called out as he raced over to her and catch her from falling. "Erza, are you okay?"

"I don't know. Everything's starting to go dark." Erza said and she passed out.

…

Rangers' Base

Erza had some bandages wrapped around her. After she was able to wake up. They were celebrating over their big win with Kyoka gone forever.

"Here you go." Jellal said as she handed Erza some juice.

"Thank you." Erza said.

"You should be quite proud of yourself." Lucy said.

"No kidding. All that power Kyoka had and you still managed to take her down." Gajeel said.

"Remind me never to make her mad." Sting whispered to Rogue.

"Thanks guys." Erza said. "Kyoka underestimated us and that was her downfall. The same will be between Tempester, Keyes, and even Zeref. They don't understand how strong the human heart can be. That's why we'll prevail."

"You got that right." Natsu said. "They can try whatever they want, but we're not going down." All of them raised their glasses and tapped them together for their declaration that humans will triumph over the etherious.


	30. Haunted Fights

It was a busy week for those in Magonlia High. Their prom was coming up and they wanted everything to be perfect. Erza was part of the committee to work on the prom. While she was working on the decorations, Lucy came walking in with a few supplies.

"Hey, Erza. I have the paint, some flower samples, and I found a great website for the D.J. to use to play the music." Lucy said as she placed it all down.

"Thanks a lot, Lucy." Erza said. "Everything is coming together so well."

"So has Jellal asked you yet?" Lucy asked and got Erza to blush a little.

"Actually yes." Erza said. "He came over to my house while I was alone and spelled out the question in red roses."

"That is so sweet!" Lucy said. "Gajeel and Levy are looking forward to it and Gray told me he's going with that Juvia girl. She practically fainted when Gray asked her.

"What about you?" Erza asked as she was starting to smirk. "Has Natsu asked you?" Sadly, Lucy couldn't say the same things about her. The downcast she had on her face said it all. "You know, Natsu probably doesn't know how to ask a girl out. He has been on the road and on his own since he was a child."

"I know, but now that you've brought it up, I don't seem to get him." Lucy said. "I thought Natsu made it clear he liked me when I met that Wendy girl, but nothing has really happened between us since."

"I reemphasized my point. He's been on the road for years and probably doesn't know anything about a boyfriend and girlfriend relationship." Erza said. "Maybe instead of beating around the bush, you should just go with the direct approach."

"You really think so?" Lucy asked and Erza nodded her head.

…..

Zeref

Zeref was focusing his magic power in a meditative position. He was placing it in the same miniature graves that Keyes used when he created Graveviver.

"Lord Zeref, what may I ask are you doing?" Keyes asked.

"With Kyoka gone, we must gain some ground over the rangers." Zeref said. "I have a plan that will trap them in a nightmare." The graves were raised by his magic and spun around. Then, it flew off into somewhere into the cube. "It's almost set. All that is needed is for some to step in and stabilize the power."

"Allow me." Tempester said as he stepped forward.

"So eager, Tempester?" Keyes questioned.

"I want my chance at destroying the rangers. I want to be sure to fight them even if I end up being destroyed." Tempester said.

"Willing to fight even if you know you will be destroyed." Zeref said. "The others weren't aware or accept that possibility and they met their end. You just might be different, Tempester." He focused his power and placed a Z mark on Tempester's chest. "All that's left is to lure in the prey."

….

Lucy

Lucy decided to take Erza's advice and go straight forward to Natsu about her true feelings. She walked down the hall and spotted Natsu at his locker. She took a deep breath and marched right over.

"Natsu!" Lucy called out and got his attention.

"Hey! What's going on, Lucy?" Natsu asked.

"Listen, there's something I need to tell you." Lucy said. "I'm tired of playing this game we have going and I think it's time I put an end to it."

"What are you talking about?" Natsu asked. Lucy was about to say it, but Natsu clutch his head as a great amount of pain came out of nowhere.

"What's wrong?" Lucy asked.

'Natsu!'

"That voice! Zeref, is that you?" Natsu said as he looked around, but he didn't see him anywhere. "Where are you?"

'I'm speaking to you through telepathy.' Zeref said. 'Are you tired of this constant battle our two teams have going? Do you want to finish it once and for all? If you do, you and your friends come to the center of the city.'

"Natsu, what's the matter?" Lucy asked.

"It's Zeref. Looks like he wants to settle this once and for all." Natsu said. If it's a chance to get to his brother, Natsu is not going to wait around.

…..

Magnolia

Natsu gathered the other rangers and all of them went for the destination Zeref said.

"You all are aware that we might be walking right into a trap, right?" Gray said.

"I don't care." Natsu said.

"If Zeref is set to finish this for good, we must take it." Erza said.

"She's right. We can't let Zeref escape this time. We bring him down, this all comes to an end." Rogue said. All of them arrived at the destination, but didn't see anything out of the ordinary.

"So where is he?" Gajeel questioned.

"Keep your eyes open for anything." Jellal said. All of them really didn't need to look so hard because a bolt of thunder came down and knocked them all off their feet. All of them looked up and saw Tempester making his way to them.

"Tempester? Where's Zeref?" Gajeel said.

"You have other matters to worry about." Tempester said.

…

Rangers' Base

Mirajane and Mavis were monitoring the fight. Natsu warned them about what was going on and wanted to keep a close eye out. They were wondering the same as the rangers.

"Why is Tempester there alone? I thought Zeref would be there as well." Mirajane said.

"Zeref doesn't arrive when he was the one who issued a challenge, but Tempester does." Mavis said as she tried looking at all angles. "An obvious trap, but what are they trying to do. Also, what is that mark on his chest?"

….

Magnolia

"No more waiting around. It's time you rangers were taken care of for good." Tempester said.

"Don't kid yourself. There's no way you can beat us. You'll end up like all the others before you." Natsu said. "Let's do it you guys." All of them lined up and were ready for the fight.

"Magical Energy, Unleash!" All of them morphed and were ready for this fight.

"Got you!" Tempester said. The mark on his chest glowed and all of them were surrounded in a magic circle.

"What is this?" Rogue said.

"What is he doing?" Jellal said.

"I can't move my feet." Sting said. All of them were trapped as they felt they were sinking into the circle and vanished with Tempester going with them.

….

Rangers' Base

Mavis and Mirajane saw what happened and couldn't believe it. Mirajane tried tracking them down, but she couldn't find a signal of any of them anywhere.

"They're gone! Where did they go?" Mirajane said.

"Keep trying." Mavis said as she tried using her magic to find them. "They just have to be somewhere."

…

The Rangers

The magic circle appeared in thin air and all of the rangers fell through. They landed on a floor and saw they were in some sort of mansion.

"What the heck?" Gray said as they all got up and looked around. "What is this place?"

"Where in the world are we?" Lucy asked.

"Welcome." All of them looked up a set of stairs and they saw Tempester was standing up there.

"What's going on, Tempester? Why have you brought us here?" Natsu asked.

"Do you like it? You should feel honored." Tempester said. "You are among the first humans to set foot in the home of the etherious."

"You mean we're in The Cube?" Jellal said as he looked around. "I don't remember being in a place like this when I was connected to Mard Geer."

"Lord Zeref just recently created it." Tempester said. "He's also invited some new friends." Tempester waved off his hands. All of them saw dark clouds form and all the enemies they've face before have returned.

"Hey, rangers!" Motororo said.

"Did you miss us?" Spiderrot said.

"We're back!" Venap said.

"You've got to be kidding me. These guys again?" Gajeel said.

"You figured they would have learned by now." Erza said. Tempesterr jumped down the stairs and landed across from the rangers.

"Attack!" Tempester said and all their enemies attacked with the rangers doing what they can to hold them off. Natsu took on Tempester as he tried kicking him, but Tempester grabbed his leg and flipped him back. Natsu tried a couple jabs, but Tempester block them and hit Natsu in the gut.

"Let us out of here." Natsu said.

"Not a chance." Tempester and breathed out some flames and blasted Natsu with them. All the other rangers tried fighting off their old enemies, but they were starting to get overwhelmed.

"There's too many of them." Jellal said. "We've got to get out of here." Rogue took out his sword and slashed against Yakdoriga and Guitaroo with him clearing the way to a hall.

"This way!" Rogue said. All of the rangers fought back and all of them made a run for it.

"Get them!" Bloodman said as all of them went after them.

"Hurry, keep going." Sting said as he and rogue hanged back. They both used their blasters and kept the monsters back. Both of them held out their blasters and aimed for the roof and caused it to collapse and cut the two groups off.

"That should hold them for a while." Rogue said as they kept running.

"You can't run forever." Mougoat said.

"We'll get you!" Samurong said.

…

Rangers' Base

Mirajane and Mavis continued to search for the other rangers, but neither of them were having any luck on finding them.

"I don't get it. It's like they just disappeared from the planet." Mirajane said. When she said that, that helped formed a theory for Mavis.

"That's it. They might not be on Earth anymore." Mavis said as she gathered a few ingredients and stir them into a pot.

"What are you going to do?" Mirajane said.

"I'm going to open a rift in the dimensions. Zeref must have sent them to a dark dimension or somewhere." Mavis said. "This should allow me to communicate with them and hopefully we can find a solution to get them out."

….

The Rangers

"Where's the dang exit?" Gajeel said as they all moved across a balcony. They all continued to find a way out, but the place was like a maze. They couldn't figure out how to get out and there old enemies could be around any corner.

"Found you!" Raveoy said as he appeared in front of them. He tried attacking, but Jellal got a hold of him and tossed him over railing and he hit the floor. "Hey! I found them!"

"Move it!" Jellal said as all of them got moving. They all kept moving so their enemies couldn't catch them, but they also heard their communicators go off.

'Rangers, can you hear me?'

"Mavis! It's so good to hear your voice!" Lucy said.

'What happened? Where are all of you?' Mavis said.

"We're all behind enemy lines." Natsu said. "Tempester sent us here and Zeref created some sort of trap where all our enemies are revived again."

'I see. I think I know a way out.' Mavis said. 'Tempester is the key to getting you out of there. Defeating him will allow me to form an opening to form, but only for a short while. It's the only chance you have."

"Got it. We've got to find Tempester." Jellal said as all of them kept moving.

"I'm down here." Tempester called out and they all saw he was right below them. "Come and get me."

"You got it." Sting said as he, Rogue, and Jellal jumped over the railings and came down with their swords. However, Tempester blocked each of them and shoved them off. All the other rangers jumped off and went to attack.

"Swoosh!" Tempester created blasts of wind and shoved them all against the wall. "The other monsters will be here soon and you all will be over powered."

"We'll beat you before that." Natsu said as he took out his shooter and blasted Tempester with it. Gray pulled out his trident and slashed against Tempester, but Tempester grabbed the trident and tossed him away. Lucy used her whip and got it around his arm. Erza jumped up and slashed her sword against him as she came down. Tempester pulled Lucy in and tossed her against Erza.

"Guys!" Gajeel said as all the monsters were arriving.

"Enough is enough. Dragon Armor!" Natsu said and he formed his armor. "All fired up! Red Fire Dragon! I'll take Tempester!" Natsu flew over and tackled Tempester into the wall. As Natsu was fighting him, the others were trying to hold off the other monsters. Tempester knocked Natsu off, but Natsu flew up to the air.

"Rumble!" Tempester had a bolt of thunder come down and blasted Natsu to the ground. Tempester walked over and lifted Natsu up, but Natsu kicked him back. "You rangers just don't know when to call it quits."

"You better believe that." Natsu said.

"You even willing to go against your own brother. I wonder, do you have any loyalties?" Tempester said.

"Shut up!" Natsu shouted as he brought flames around his fists and slammed them against Tempester.

"Why haven't you even tried to stop him? Is it because deep down you want this or know you can't beat him?" Tempester said. Natsu wasn't going to stand there and let him talk how he couldn't fight his own brother.

"Fire Dragon: Exploding Flame Blade!" Natsu unleashed his best attack and blasted Tempester with it. As a finishing touch, he flew in and smashed his fiery fist against the Z on Tempester.

"You know it's true." Tempester said before he fell back and was destroyed. With Tempester's destruction, the other monsters vanished away and a portal of light opened up for the rangers.

"There's the portal!" Rogue said.

"Let's go!" Gray said as all of them ran for the portal, but Lucy hanged back and saw Natsu wasn't moving.

"Natsu, what are you doing? Let's go." Lucy said.

"No." Natsu said. He took what Tempester said, having the struggles against him constantly haunting him and failing to stop his own brother, and he's not letting his brother go. "I'm going after my brother. I have a chance to reach him and I'm taking it."

"What are you talking about?" Lucy said.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not going back." Natsu said. He grabbed Lucy and was about to throw her in.

"Natsu, no!" Lucy said before she went through and the portal closed with Natsu heading off into the base.

….

The Rangers

All of them crashed into the ground as they landed back in Magnolia and demorphed from their ranger uniforms. Lucy wasn't happy as Natsu didn't make it out of there.

"Natsu!" Lucy shouted.

…

Zeref

"Lord Zeref, Tempester is gone and your revived monsters have been vanquished." Keyes said.

"That's perfectly fine." Zeref said. "I can sense that Natsu stayed behind. He must be looking for me. The other rangers will distraught with their leader gone. That is the chance to strike. Time to begin the endgame."


	31. Magic Finale Pt1

With their latest mission, Natsu was left behind when the other rangers managed to escape Zeref's trap while he went to find his brother. The one who was the most concerned was Lucy. She was suppose to be focusing in her art class with Gajeel, but she couldn't stop thinking about Natsu.

"You better hurry or else the teacher's going to get upset for not doing anything." Gajeel said.

"I'm just too worried about Natsu. We should be getting him back here." Lucy said.

"I get you're concerned about him, but you heard what Mavis said." Gajeel said.

…

Flashback

When Natsu failed to come back with the others, all of them went to the base and talked to Mavis. However, Mavis was saying there wasn't any chance for her to get him back.

"What do you mean we can't go after Natsu?" Sting said.

"I used up all the ingredients in my last spell." Mavis said. "Even if I did have what I need, there's no link anymore. Zeref's latest trapped involved a link to be established between here and the etherious home, but the link is gone with Tempester destroyed. I'm afraid Natsu is on his own." That discouraged all of them.

"Don't worry. We're not leaving him there. As soon as we figure something out, we'll call all of you." Mirajane said.

End of Flashback

…

With nothing else for them to do, they just kept going on and were hoping they figure out how they can help Natsu.

"Natsu, wherever you are, I just hope you're safe." Lucy said.

…

Zeref

Zeref has decided that it's to end all this once and for all and Magnolia will be the first city to fall. With only one ranger in his home to worry about, he wasn't too concerned about it.

"It's finally time, Keyes." Zeref said. "With the other rangers distraught about their leader gone, now would be the best time to strike."

"I shall send our forces at once." Keyes said.

"Start at Magnolia High. The rangers won't be expecting that." Zeref said. "We'll have the element of surprise at our side."

"My Lord, what about Red Ranger?" Keyes said. "He still roams free in our home. It's only a matter of time until he arrives here."

"You don't need to worry about that." Zeref said. "He'll be coming for me. You can leave him to me while you focus on destroying the other rangers."

"As you wish." Keyes said.

…

Magnolia High

Some students were just hanging out outside of the school building. Not a single person was aware of what was to come until Keyes showed up and people got scared.

"Predictable. Humans always fear the things they don't understand." Keyes said. "Come soldiers and attack all the humans!" All the soldiers went to attack the students. All of them were being pushed around and attacking. They even managed to bust in through the door and was wrecking everything. One student thought it was a good idea to pull the fire alarm and get everyone out. The fire alarm went off and everyone in the school heard it.

"Is that the fire alarm?" Lucy asked. Everyone got up and were moving out of their classes, but when Lucy and Gajeel stepped out, they saw some of the soldiers. "Tartaro soldiers?!"

"Here?" Gajeel questioned and the soldiers attacked the two of them. Gajeel pushed one out of the way and kicked against another one. One had Lucy pinned to the wall, but she kneed it in the gut and shoved it off her. All the students were trying to escape the school with it being under attack. Some went down some stairs, but some of the soldiers cut them off. Luckily, Erza, Gray, and Jellal arrived and fought off each of the soldiers.

"Go. Get out of here." Jellal said as he ushered for the other students to run. The enemy thought they could just waltz into the rangers' turf, but not without a fight.

…

Rangers' Base

Mira and Mavis continued to search for a way to get to Natsu. However, they had to cut their work short once they saw the alarm going off.

What's going on?" Mirajane said. They both looked into the orb and saw Keyes and his soldiers attacking the school. "Magnolia High is under attack."

"I'm afraid we have other problems." Mavis said as she sensed a great distortion.

…..

Magnolia

The citizens of the city were just going on like any other day. However, that all changed when they all heard a strange sound. All of them looked up and saw the sky was ripping open and a giant cube made out of land and water emerged from the rip. Meanwhile, with Natsu, Natsu was fed up as he was searching all over the cube, but didn't even know which way he was going. He just decided to smash through the walls and soon, he burst through a piece of ground on the cube.

"Whoa!" Natsu said as he looked out and saw he was over Magnolia. "At least I made it back to the city. Zeref must be at the top of this thing. I'm coming for you bro." Natsu tried climbing out and climb to the top, but he felt himself sticking to the land. "Whoa! This thing has its own field of gravity. That will make things easier." Natsu started running up the cube in hopes of reaching his brother.

…

Magnolia High

The soldiers continued to attack people and Keyes was enjoying this moment for he was believing the rangers were somewhere inside being destroyed.

"Today is the day. The day that the rangers and this wretched city meet their ends." Keyes said.

"Hold it, bonehead." Keyes looked and saw Sting and Rogue in their ranger forms coming at him as they both swung their sabers, but Keyes blocked it.

"What are you doing this time?" Sting said.

"Bringing upon the final chapters of your stories." Keyes said as he swung his staff around and tried to fight the two of them off. "Lord Zeref is bringing upon a new era to the world."

"Not happening." Rogue said as the three of them continued to fight.

"The foolish ideals you have shall meet their end as well and you shall be faced with despair." Keyes said. "Just look up in the sky." Both of them looked and saw the etherious base floating in the sky.

"Oh man!" Sting said. Keyes took used that distraction and swung his staff against both of them and blasted them with dark power.

"This shall be the story of how the Power Rangers were defeated and Lord Zeref begins his reign of supreme." Keyes declared. The rangers were doing their best to fight off the soldiers. Lucy and Gajeel made it to the main entrance of the school. Lucy rolled on the floor and kicked one in the gut. She flipped up and managed to kick one in the head. Gajeel ran to a door and slammed it against a soldier when he opened it up. One tried swinging its club, but Gajeel ducked down and drove his elbow against him.

"How many of these creeps are there?" Gajeel said.

"Just keep fighting." Lucy said, but she was shoved to the ground, but Lucy flipped around and reached for her morpher. "Magical Energy, Unleash!" Lucy morphed into the pink ranger and continued to fight off the soldiers.

"Magical Energy, Unleash!" Gajeel said as he rolled through some soldiers and morphed into the black ranger and fought them off. Meanwhile, Erza and the guys were fighting off some of the soldiers in the halls. Gray jumped off some of the lockers and kicked on in the head.

"Magical Energy, Unleash!" Gray morphed and fought some of them off. Erza and Gray grabbed one by the arms and they both kicked it in the gut.

"Magical Energy, Unleash!" Erza morphed and kicked one back to the end of the hall.

"Magical Energy, Unleash!" Jellal said and he pulled out his sword when he morphed. He slashed some of them down and cleared the way. "Let's go!" Erza and Gray followed him as they went to help the others.

…..

Zeref

Upon his throne, Zeref watch the battle go on at the school. Everything was going just as he had anticipated that it would.

"Perfect. The rangers are all so busy." Zeref said. "All remaining forces, move in destroy the city." Zeref sent all the remaining forces he had and let them lose on the city. People were running for their lives as the soldiers was destroying everything. "I think it's time I met up with my brother."

….

Natsu

Natsu climbed his way up the cube. He managed to make it to the top surface, but he heard explosions. He looked down and saw Magnolia was being under attacked.

"This isn't good." Natsu said, but he needed to stay focus on his brother. He looked ahead and saw a castle on the surface. "That's got to be where Zeref is."

"Natsu!" Natsu looked further ahead and saw Zeref was heading his way.

"Zeref!" Natsu said with anger as he ran to his brother and met him halfway.

"I'm so glad you came to visit me at my home." Zeref said. "How's my little brother been doing lately?"

"Don't talk like this is a casual visit." Natsu said. "What's going on in the city? What are you up to this time?"

"You mean you don't see it. It's the beginning of the end and Magnolia shall be the first city to fall." Zeref said.

"Not if I stop you!" Natsu said. "Zeref, what happened to you? You use to be a nice guy who would never want to hurt anyone. Dad would be beyond disappointed in you for what you're doing."

"I'm still that guy, Natsu." Zeref said. "I just saw how the world really works and I plan to change it all. Mankind can't move on without some form of violence and I shall change all that."

"By destroying the world? What part of that is a peaceful method?" Natsu said. "This goes against everything you taught me."

"I have no desire to leave this world as it is. Natsu, you're the only thing in this world that I care about. Stop trying to fight me and join me." Zeref said.

"Never!" Natsu shouted and went on the attack. He tried slid kicking his feet, but Zeref jumped over him. Natsu tried to kick him again, but Zeref blocked him and kicked him instead. Natsu tried a few jabs, but Zeref was able to grab his arm and turned Natsu around with him smacking Natsu in the back and tossed him to the ground.

"You're no match for me, Natsu. Especially since you're all alone." Zeref said.

"We'll see about that. Mystic Mode!" Natsu said and entered his mystic mode. He held out his staff and his shooter with him shooting out blasts of fire, but Zeref jumped out of the way from his attacks. Zeref formed a black orb and shot it at Natsu, but Natsu jumped out of the way. "You're not getting out of the fire that easily." Natsu jumped up and spun around as he shot streams of fire. However, Zeref created a shield and blocked the attack. Then, he shot out a force attack and pushed Natsu back to the ground.

"Just give it up, Natsu. There's no chance of beating me." Zeref said.

"No way. Not until you see that what you're doing is wrong." Natsu said. "I know that the real you is in there somewhere and I'm not giving up until I get you back."

"Give it your best shot." Zeref said as he had a dark aura build up around him.

"You got it." Natsu said as he held out both of his weapons and was starting to form a giant fireball. "Have a taste of this!" Natsu shot out the fireball towards Zeref. It appeared the fireball made contact and caused a great explosion. Natsu thought that knocked Zeref out. Natsu waited for the smoke and fire to clear away, but he saw no sign of him. "What? Where's Zeref? There's no way he could have been destroyed."

"You're right." Natsu turned aroud and saw Zeref teleported away from the attack. Zeref had dark energy swirl around his hand and he shot it out towards Natsu and blasted so hard that it actually knocked him out of his Mystic Mode.

"No way! You could actually blast me out of Mystic Mode?" Natsu said.

"You didn't honestly think I would use my full power from the beginning, let alone against my own brother, did you?" Zeref said. Zeref used his magic and created a black tendril made from energy and grabbed Natsu around his arms and chest as he was lifted up and off the ground.

"Put me down." Natsu said.

"Natsu, stop fighting me. I'm your own flesh and blood." Zeref said. "There is nothing you can do for this world, but I can."

"You're wrong." Natsu said. "I'm a ranger. I swore to protect this world. You can stop trying to convince because I'm not going to give you any other answer."

"I guess we're both stubborn." Zeref said. "You'll see things my way. Perhaps you should see for yourself how much my power dominates over the scoundrels that make up humanity." Zeref shot out a greater blast of an invisible force and tossed Natsu off the cube and out of its gravity field and he plummet to the ground, hundreds of feet from the air. "Mankind's end is here. Not even the rangers shall stop me. Humanity shall change where all shall follow me and the world we currently live in shall be destroyed."

To Be Continued….


	32. Magic Finale Pt2

Zeref has decided to unleash an all-out attack upon Magnolia as his forces attacked the entire city. At the moment, Keyes was fighting against Sting and Rogue at Magnolia High when they launched an attack at the school. Keyes twirled his staff around to keep both of them back. He then blasted the two of them with his dark power.

"The end draws near as this city shall fall." Keyes said.

"Don't kid yourself." Sting said.

"There's no way we're going to let win." Rogue said.

"Who's going to stop us?" Keyes said, but ended up getting hit by a whip.

"That would be us!" Lucy said as she and the others pushed through the soldiers and joined the battlefield.

"Give it up, Keyes." Jellal said.

"Why when the true battle is only beginning." Keyes said as he pointed to the sky and they all saw The Cube.

"Oh man!" Gray said as they all thought they were in a lot of danger. Then, they all saw something shot out from the top and it looked like it was going to land near them. All of them saw that it came down and landed behind the school.

"What was that?" Erza said.

"Guys, Keyes managed to escape." Gajeel said as they saw Keyes disappeared on them. "Typical. We show up and he runs off like a coward."

"Come on. We better have a look at what crashed behind the school." Jellal said as they all headed behind the school. When they all went there, they changed out of their ranger outfits and it looked like something landed in a dumpster. As it pulled itself up, all of them got ready to fight whatever it was. They all relaxed and were relief when they saw it was Natsu.

"Natsu!" They all said.

"What is this? Ironic, typical, or what since my own brother just tossed me into a dumpster?" Natsu said as he climbed out and just noticed the others. "Hey, guys!"

"Thank goodness you're safe. We were all worried." Erza said. Lucy walked right over to Natsu. Everyone was quite surprised as she just slapped him right across the face.

"You dummy!" Lucy said. "What were you thinking going off on your own?" She was starting to get all teary. "Do you have any idea how much it scared me?"

"I know, but I had a chance to face my brother." Natsu said.

"That doesn't mean you have to face it alone." Lucy said as she was starting to let her tears fall. She went right over and wrapped her arms around him. This helped Natsu see how much she cared for him. Lucy thought she lost someone precious to her and Natsu knows that feeling too well. Natsu held Lucy close to him as comfort.

"I'm sorry." Natsu said.

"We're all just glad that you're safe." Rogue said.

"Zeref is starting his final attack." Natsu said. "This is it you guys. It's the chance we've been waiting for to end it all right here and right now. This time, we'll face him together. Are you with me?"

"Yeah!" All of them cheered as they were all set to end this once and for all.

…

Zeref

Zeref teleported down from his castle and came to the streets of the ruined city of Magnolia. He watched as some of his soldiers continued to destroy the city.

"Lord Zeref!" He looked to see Keyes appeared in front of him.

"Keyes, I take it from your look, you failed to destroy the other rangers." Zeref said.

"Forgive me, but victory is still upon us." Keyes said. "An invasion like this shall destroy the city with them in it."

"Let's hope your right. They could still turn the tide." Zeref said. "Take the soldiers and return to face the rangers. Don't report back until I say otherwise. Also, if you see Red Ranger, do not destroy him. I want him brought to me in any shape or form, but I do want him alive."

"As you wish." Keyes said and went back into action.

…..

Rangers' Base

Mirajane and Mavis were safe with them out in the woods. They monitored everything that was going on and Mirajane was really worried.

"Mavis, isn't there anything we can do to help?" Mirajane said.

"We're at our safest here for they haven't found our base yet." Mavis said. "All we can do is hope for the best. The rangers have never let us down before and I know they won't let us down this time." Mirajane believed that as well. She monitored the city and saw Keyes attacking the city with soldiers.

"Oh no. Keyes is at it again." Mirajane said. Mavis was concerned about it, but she let out a smile.

"It'll be fine. I sense that all eight of the rangers have returned." Mavis said. "Contact all of them." Mirajane nodded her head and got in contact with them.

'Go ahead.' Natsu said.

"Natsu! We're so glad to hear from you again." Mirajane said. "Listen, Keyes is leading an army and it looks like he's heading your way."

"Got it." Natsu said.

"Rangers, listen to what I have to say." Mavis said to give final words of encouragement. "I believe in each of you. You've all prevailed in many battles and I know you will this time. The only thing you need to do is believe in yourselves and no matter how powerful or overwhelming the enemy is, you will overcome it. Now go and finish this for good!"

…

Keyes

Keyes led his army of soldiers through the city and continued to destroy it with buildings beginning to crumble.

"Do not stop. Destroy everything and have the humans see that there is no hope for them and that the superior race shall rule over." Keyes said. "Once the rangers arrive, bring them all down."

"Not going to happen." Keyes halted his forces and look straight ahead as he saw all eight of them walked forward.

"It's the end of the line, Keyes. You'll end up just like the others." Gray said.

"This story has become to dribble. It needs a gut wrenching twist and I believe all of your being eliminated shall be nice." Keyes said.

"That's what you think, but you're the one that's done for." Natsu said. "Are you guys ready?"

"Ready!" All of them shouted as they reached for their morphers for one last attack and their final morphing. All of them charged right in. "Magical Energy, Unleash!" All of them morphed into their ranger forms with the original five in their Mystic Mode.

"Attack, but leave Red to me!" Keyes ordered as his soldiers charged in as well. They let Natsu through as he went for Keyes. Natsu swung his magic staff, but Keyes used his own to block each attack.

"You should have learn that you can't beat us. Now, it's too late for you." Natsu said as he continued the fight.

"I think not for Lord Zeref shall prevail over you miserable humans." Keyes said as he jumped back and fired dark blasts, but Natsu jumped through them and hit Keyes.

"My brother is human too. How can you fight against humans if you serve one?" Natsu said as Keyes kept the fight going.

"Lord Zeref is an exception. His views are absolute." Keyes said. "Failing to see what he sees will bring you to your demise."

"No way!" Natsu said as he formed a blade of fire and slashed Keyes with it. "My brother is nothing like you etherious, who only want destruction. I know his good spirit is in there and I'll save him!" Natsu focused all his power into his staff and slashed down against Keyes and it was too much for him to endure.

"Long live Lord Zeref!" Keyes declared before he met his end and was destroyed. All the other rangers fought off the soldiers and lined up to finish them.

"White Shadow Blast!" Sting and Rogue aimed their blasters with the others powering up their weapons and each of them fired an energy blast and destroyed all of them.

"That's the end of that!" Gajeel said.

"Not quite." Rogue said.

"It's not over until we take care of Zeref." Jellal said.

"Yo, Natsu. Are you sure you want to go against your brother?" Sting said. "How are we suppose to stop him?"

"I know my kind brother is still in there and I'm going to bring him out. Even if I have to beat the evil out of him." Natsu declared. The final battle is upon them and Natsu will have to choose to save his brother or the world.

…

Zeref

Zeref walked through the destruction his forces have brought upon. He savored this moment, but it was all ruined for him when he saw the rangers on their cycles and were riding straight to him. All of them pulled over and got up to face him.

"Hold it right there, Zeref." Natsu said.

"It's over. You have no one left to fight for you." Lucy said.

"I don't need them. I'll take care of you myself." Zeref said. All of them charged at them, but he unleashed a blast of dark magic and tripped all of them. Lucy kept going as she jumped through the smoke and flames, but Zeref shot another blast and hit her in midair. Lucy lost her balance and slammed against a car with her being forced out of her ranger form and greatly hurt.

"Dragon Cannon!" Sting and Rogue formed their cannon. They both fired, but Zeref jumped over the attack and blasted the cannon to pieces. Zeref gave Sting a powerful kick and it knocked him out of his ranger form as well with him greatly hurt as well.

"Why you!" Rogue tried his saber, but Zeref dodged each attack. Zeref grabbed Rogue's arm and gave him a kick as well and had him fly into a wall with him out of his ranger form as well. Gray stepped in and tried his staff, but Zeref flipped back and shot small blasts at him. Zeref used his magic and tossed Gray up and hit a building. Gray hit the ground hard and was forced him to power down.

"My turn!" Erza said as she shot out blasts of wind at him. Zeref jumped away from each attack and landed next to her. She tried swinging her staff, but Zeref grabbed it and hit her in the gut. Zeref had energy swirl around his fist and hit her again with her being sent flying and she lost power too.

"Erza!" Jellal cried and went to attack Zeref in rage. He swung his sword, but Jellal jumped over him and used his magic to cause a great explosion around Jellal. Jellal dropped his sword and he was taken out as well.

"I got him!" Gajeel said as he rode his cycle and fired energy blasts around Zeref. Zeref shot out some black electricity at him. It caused Gajeel's ride to malfunction and slide against the ground and explode. Gajeel rolled against the ground and was forced out of his ranger form as well.

"That's enough!" Natsu shouted as he faced his brother. "Dragon Armor!" Natsu transformed into his dragon armor and wasn't holding anything back. Natsu flew right at Zeref with fire around his fist. Zeref had dark power around his fist and the two collided. The two magic powers were canceling each other out and caused an explosion they both got caught in.

"Natsu!" All of them shouted as they were all worried he didn't survive. Natsu did survive as he rolled out of the flames, but he was badly hurt as well. Zeref didn't escape unscathed for his clothes were torn and he had some injuries, but he was still standing.

"Do you understand yet?" Zeref said. "All your efforts will be in vain. Even now you show that mankind can't move on without their being violence and what's to stop more to come in this world. This is what I'm trying to tell you. The only way for this world to change is complete annihilation and to start over again. Natsu, you're the only good thing in this world so come with me."

"No, you're wrong." Lucy said as she leaned against the car for support. "You don't need to destroy the world to make it a better place. You can connect to people and open their hearts. There are so many good qualities in this world and we won't let you destroy it."

"And what are you going to do about it?" Zeref said as he begin to have his magic flow out of him. Lucy looked around and saw all of her friends struggling to get back up, but she won't lose all the friends she's come to have.

"Come and get me." Lucy said as she did her best to get far from here as Zeref went after her.

"Lucy!" Natsu shouted as he managed to get up and go after them. The others kept trying to get up. Jellal was able to grab his sword and got up.

"Come on. We've got to help them." Jellal said as the others did their best to catch up to them. Lucy tried moving as far as she could so even if she would be destroyed, perhaps the others can survive. Lucy nearly fell over, but caught a parking meter to hold her up.

"I've got you!" Zeref said as he was able to catch up to her. He built up power and was ready to finish her off. He tossed the attack and Lucy couldn't escape.

"Lucy!" Natsu said as he arrived and pushed her out of the way, but he ended up getting hit and knocked to the ground.

"Natsu!" Lucy shouted and even Zeref was shocked at what he did. Lucy went over to him, but he wasn't awake and he wasn't moving.

"Zeref!" Zeref turned around and saw Jellal as he shot an energy slash from his sword and land a clean hit on Zeref and knocked him next to Natsu.

"Natsu! Natsu, please wake up. Answer me." Lucy begged as she tried to get Natsu to wake up. Zeref was worried his brother was gone for good. However, Natsu moved a little and was able to open his eyes. "You're alive!" She screamed as she hugged him and was happy that he was. Natsu looked over to his brother and he was beginning to see regret.

"Zeref?" Natsu said as they all gathered around.

"What have I done?" Zeref said as he reflected on his past. "I was so pent-up on my disgust, my frustration, for this world that I nearly lost the one person that matters the most to me."

"Zeref, the world might have some rough parts, but it can all change without destruction." Natsu said as he stood up. "Only by having people come together can they make a difference like we did. It's never too late." Natsu held out his hand and the darkness in Zeref was dying as he reached up and took it. Natsu was right all along. The brother he knew was still in there and it nearly took the life of the person he cares the most for him to come back.

…

One Week Later

The danger has passed and the city was being rebuilt. The rangers succeeded in defeating their greatest enemy and they're celebrating with their prom. Magnolai High reserved a great hall and it was a great night.

"Say cheese!" A photographer said as he took a picture of Levy and Gajeel.

"Isn't this great?" Levy said.

"You said it." Gajeel said as the two were having a wonderful time. Up on the second hall, Gray was hanging with Erza and Jellal as they watched over the place.

"What a great night." Erza said.

"It truly is!" All of them had Mavis come as a chaperone. "You all should be proud of all this."

"We have Erza to thank for this." Jellal said.

"Why thank you." Erza said and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Careful. We're in public." Gray said.

"Yes. You don't want to go out of control." Zeref said. With him admitting defeat, he's doing everything he can to make all his wrongs right and he's taken an interest in someone. "Excuse me, but would you like to join me for a drink, Mavis."

"I would love to." Mavis said as she took his arm and the two of them left and leaving the rangers amazed by that.

"Mavis and Zeref? That's a pairing I didn't think was possible." Erza said.

"Speaking of which, I better find my date." Gray said as he took off.

"Hey! We want to see you on the dancefloor." Sting said as he and Rogue were actually the D.J.'s.

"We're taking a break, but here's a good musical friend of ours. Welcome, Mirajane!" Rogue said as Mira stepped on the stage with a guitar.

"This one goes out to all my friends here and the amazing work they've done." Mirajane said. She started playing her guitar and it was a slow melody with everyone slow dancing. Lucy hanged back and enjoying the music with Natsu coming up to her.

"You want to dance?" Natsu asked as he held out his hand.

"I love to." Lucy said as he led her to the dancefloor and the two of them began to slow dance. As the music played, the two of them stared into each other's eyes and felt like no one else was around. Not hiding their feelings anymore, they both leaned in and kissed each other. The rangers are finished, but they're legacy lives on. You hold a strong connection with those around you, turning the impossible possible, and being able to fight any form of darkness…..and that's truly magical.


End file.
